Enamorarme de ti
by Mitsuki.28
Summary: El engaño de su novia lo llevara a los brazos de su mejor amiga quien enamorada de él aceptara ser su novia y querra conquistarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí les traigo una nueva historia esta vez sobre mi querida y especial pareja _Harry y Hermione _aunque en el libro lamentablemente no terminen juntos en mi corazón si lo están xD así que ojala les guste y me regalen unos reviews por favor ¡! Los personajes no me pertenecen la historia la he sacado de mi imaginación.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Reviews por favor reviews!

**ENAMORARME DE TI**

**Capitulo 1 **

Esa mañana ella se despertó muy temprano y bajo al gran comedor. Esperaba ansiosa la llegada de una noticia que la haría feliz o desdichada, cualquiera de las dos cosas lo tomaría con calma. Había muy pocos en el gran comedor, saludo a algunos compañeros de su casa y a otros de slytherin, ahora era algo normal, desde que la batalla había culminado Hogwarts era distintos y todas las casas convivían en paz, desde luego habían algunos alzados que aun la despreciaban pero la mayoría era de grados diferentes. Ahora ella, Harry y ron estaban terminando el último año en Hogwarts, ese castillo que por siete años había sido el hogar de tristezas y alegrías sería una pena irse para no volver pero los recuerdos y amistades se los llevaban con ellos y eso era lo mejor.

Había asistido a sus clases por la mañana y en ninguna de ellas se encontró con Harry y por esa razón decidió ir a buscarlo.

- Ron – Grito cuando visualizo a su amigo venir saliendo del salón de transformaciones junto a Draco, eso era otra cosa que había cambiado, ahora Draco era distinto e incluso se había vuelto amigo de ellos después de que la guerra culminara, Harry y Draco habían hecho las paces y junto a Ron eran muy buenos amigos – Ron ¿Dónde está Harry?

- Sangre sucia – dijo Draco interrumpiendo la respuesta de Ron y sonriéndole a Hermione, saludándola. Aunque él la llamara de esa forma despreciable la verdad era que después de unos meses de convivencia diaria se aceptaron y también se llevaban muy bien, Hermione sabía que ya no sentía aversión por ella.

- Huron – respondió el saludo sonriéndole, era una especie de broma personal. Algo que a menudo a Harry y Ron no les hacía gracia especialmente porque Hermione ahora también ayudaba a Draco con los deberes y pasaban horas juntas.

- Y bien ¿Han visto a Harry? – Pregunto desesperada – necesito hablar con él díganme donde esta

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? – Pregunto Ron - ¿Por qué esa insistencia? ¡Oh! Ya se te acabas de dar cuenta que estas enamorada de él y vas a contárselo – dijo riendo a carcajadas ganándose un buen golpe en la pantorrilla del pie

- Eso no es gracioso Ronald – Replico molesta, Ron se sobaba la pantorrilla y Draco reía escandalosamente – necesito comunicarle algo importante

- Esta en el aula de transformaciones – dijo Draco sin contener la risa – te lo mereces Ron

- Me las pagaras Hermione, esto no va quedarse así

- ¿Me estas amenazando Ronald Wesley? – Pregunto demasiado tierna para ser verdad

Ron negó con la cabeza diciendo que era broma. Sabía muy bien que si un día llegaba a enfrentarse con Hermione seria hombre muerto. Retar a Hermione Granger la mejor bruja de Hogwarts era como cavar su propia tumba.

- ¿Entonces Harry esta en el aula? Iré a buscarlo – dijo, dando por terminada la discusión con Ron

- No creo que sea conveniente – Añadió rápidamente Ron – se quedo hablando con Ginny

Hermione bajo la mirada, algo que no paso desapercibido por Draco. Harry y Ginny habían retomado su relación cuando el volvió de la guerra e incluso Hermione y Ron mantuvieron una relación que no duro más de dos semanas porque realmente no se entendían y se dieron cuenta que el beso que se dieron al terminar la guerra sucedió por puro impulso de la emoción del momento y no porque sintieran amor el uno por el otro, las cosas entre ellos no cambiaron siguieron siendo amigos y discutiendo como siempre lo hacían.

Pero Harry y Ginny eran otra historia. Cuando él llego a la madriguera Ginny se lanzo a sus brazos y él le devolvió el abrazo. Toda la familia Wesley se puso muy feliz ante aquella escena y después de que todos saludaran al trió dorado, la señora Wesley y el resto de su familia casi forzaron a Harry de empezar una relación con la menor de los Wesley.

Hermione estaba de pie en la sala tomada de la mano de Ron quien gritaba escandalosamente.

- ¡Ya pídeselo Harry! Hay que disfrutar cada instante desde hoy – Grito Ron

- ¡Harry y Ginny! – Gritaban los demás – ¡Harry y Ginny!

Harry estaba sonrojado hasta la punta de su último cabello, Hermione lo observaba con ternura pero a la vez sentía cierta punzada en el corazón que en ese momento no supo descubrir.

- Ginny, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto el chico de ojos verdes tomando la mano de la pelirroja quien dio un grito emocionado diciendo que si. Harry sonrió alegre y deposito un beso en los labios de la menor de los Wesley provocando muchos aplausos.

Molly soltó algunas lagrimas de felicidad diciendo lo feliz que era por su familia y porque desde luego ahora sería un nuevo año y un nuevo comienzo para el mundo mágico.

Hermione volvió al presente sonriendo melancólicamente.

- ¿Está todo bien entre ellos? – Pregunto unos segundos después – He notado que ambos están muy serios y no tan dulces como al principio de su relación ¿creen que estén bien?

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza dándole a entender que no habían notado nada y que mucho menos sabían sobre si todo marchaba bien entre Romeo y Julieta como los solía llamar Draco.

- ¿Piensan ir a Hogsmeade el fin de semana? - pregunto Hermione cambiando el tema

- Tengo una cita con Luna así que iré con ella – dijo Ron tan sonrojado que su rostro casi se confundía con su cabello, Hermione sonrió encantada. Ron y Luna salían desde hace dos meses, recordaba como graciosamente un día en el que Harry, Draco y Ron caminaban hacia el gran comedor, Hermione estaba con Luna y de pronto la chica extraña empezó a caminar hacia Ron, Hermione la siguió y cuando reacciono Luna estaba besando a Ron quien por aquel acto se puso rojo como su cabello y Harry y Draco reían tanto que algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. En ese momento Ron le pidió que fuera su novia y ella sin dudarlo acepto.

- Yo no tengo planes aun, pero veré que hará el cara rajada – Dijo Draco, devolviéndola nuevamente al presente, también solía llamar a Harry por su viejo sobrenombre cosa que a Harry no le molestaba pues sabía que en realidad Draco lo apreciaba

- Seguramente ira con Ginny – Dijo Hermione – la mayoría de las veces van juntos, tengo deseos de visitar una librería ¿me acompañarías, Draco?

El chico no lo pensó mucho y le respondió que si iría con ella. Feliz, Hermione se despidió de ellos y se marcho hasta que desapareció en el pasillo derecho. Draco y Ron siguieron su camino al campo de quidditch.

Al poco rato Harry se junto con ellos. Llevaba el uniforme de quidditch listo para empezar a entrenar.

- ¿Listos? – Pregunto el capitán – hay que empezar el entrenamiento

Después de que terminaron, Ron, Draco y Harry se juntaron en el campo nuevamente.

- ¿Qué paso con Ginny? – pregunto Ron

- Nada, solo quería saber si iríamos a Hosgmeade el fin de semana y nos quedamos platicando sobre nuestras cosas – respondió mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el castillo

- Bueno Hermione tenía razón entonces, pobrecilla se ha de sentir muy sola – comento Ron

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede con ella? – pregunto en tono preocupado Harry

- Bueno hace rato nos la encontramos, estaba buscándote. Y quería ir a Hogsmeade pero no quería ir sola así que le dijo a Draco que la acompañara

- Para eso somos los amigos – respondió el susodicho

- ¿Para qué me buscaba? – pregunto Harry y ambos dijeron que no sabían, se despidió de ellos y se fue a buscar a su amiga, al no encontrar en el comedor ni en la biblioteca decidió ir a su cuarto a buscar el mapa del merodeador que le dieron los gemelos Wesley. Ahí visualizo el nombre de su amiga que caminaba hacia el lago, iba sola. Harry pronuncio las palabras para cerrar el mapa y salió en la búsqueda de su amiga.

Cuando llego la vio sentada en la arena arrojando pequeñas piedras al lago. Se quedo ahí de pie observando cada movimiento de su amiga, viendo como sus rizos se movían con el viento.

- Hola Herms – Saludo Harry, ella lo volteo a ver y le sonrió - ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

- Pues estaba meditando – respondió indicándole con la mano que se sentara a su lado

- Ron y Draco me dijeron que hace rato estuviste buscándome ¿está todo bien? – pregunto sentándose en el lugar que su mejor amiga le había indicado

- Si, bueno en realidad más que bien – dijo ella – esta mañana recibí una carta del ministerio donde dicen que me aceptaran en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas cuando esté totalmente preparada ¿No es maravilloso Harry? Podre luchar por los derechos de los elfos domésticos

- Muchas felicidades Hermione – Dijo emocionado por el logro de su amiga – me alegra que me buscaras para contármelo

- Eres mi mejor amigo y aunque últimamente no compartimos mucho tiempo juntos, tenía que contártelo

- Gracias – dijo, dándole un pequeño abrazo – últimamente paso mucho tiempo con Ginny, las cosas no andan muy bien

- ¿Quieres contarme?

- No ahora no, prefiero que platiquemos de otra cosa – ella asintió diciéndole que cuando estuviera preparado ahí estaría para él - ¿Cuándo enviaste la solicitud?

- Un poco antes que ustedes, seguramente pronto tendrán noticias – respondió ella

Harry asintió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio cómodo. Él se acostó y reposo su cabeza sobre las piernas de su amiga mientras que ella jugaba con los cabellos negros de su amigo. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto habrían jurado que eran una pareja enamorada pero todo Hogwarts a pesar de a ver apostado por mucho tiempo que ellos terminarían juntos sabían que solo mantenían una estrecha y bonita amistad. Además Harry Potter salía con Ginebra Wesley la pelirroja que medio Hogwarts deseaba como novia. Nadie se sorprendió cuando al regresar a las clases ellos estaban de novios pues ya antes habían mantenido una relación, eran la pareja perfecta según el punto de vista de algunos.

Ginny era pelirroja como Lili, la madre de Harry. Era inteligente y guapa, jugaba el quidditch y era a la vez muy femenina. Harry por su parte también tenía lo suyo, después de la guerra se había enfocado en regresar a su cuerpo delgado y atlético anterior, algo que muchas jóvenes notaron. El que tuviera novia no hizo que sus admiradoras se apartaran de él, cada mañana siempre tenía dos o tres chicas pidiéndole una cita. Sus ojos verdes ahora si parecían vivos y el color de su piel ya no era pálido.

- ¿Qué harás por la noche? – pregunto Harry, abriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes, esos ojos en los que desde hace unos meses Hermione se perdía en ellos.

- Tengo guardia y después irme a mi habitación ¿Por qué? – dijo ella sin apartar su vista de los ojos de Harry

- Estaba pensando que pronto terminaremos el año, la verdad es que desde que ya no pasan cosas extrañas en Hogwarts dejamos de hacer cosas atrevidas y además como antes lo has mencionado casi no hemos pasado tiempo juntos por eso me preguntaba si te gustaría ir esta noche a dar un paseo por el castillo para recordar los viejos tiempos ¿Te parece?

- Harry, estás hablando con la prefecta de Hogwarts podría descontarte unos buenos puntos por esa proposición - dijo riendo

- Bueno se lo propongo a mi mejor amiga no a la prefecta, ella no tiene porque darse cuenta ni mucho menos enterarse – añadió, sentándose a su lado y sonriendo – yo no le diré

- No lo sé Harry ¿y si nos ven?

- Oh! Vamos Herms, nadie nos vera llevaremos la capa de invisibilidad – insistió el moreno - ¿Vienes o no?

Los ojos de perrito que Harry le puso hicieron que Hermione sonriera y aceptara la invitación de su amigo.

- Eres terrible – comento sin dejar de sonreír – espero que la prefecta no nos encuentre

- No lo creo y si lo hace la seduciré para que no nos baje puntos – dijo riendo

- No creo que ella sea una chica a la que se pueda seducir – dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza y tirando una piedra al lago

- ¿Tú crees? – pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a su amiga y ella retrocedió un poco su espalda y su rostro pero él se acerco un poco mas

- Ha…Harry ¿Q… que haces? – pregunto tartamudeando.

- Intento seducir a la prefecta – dijo el tranquilamente.

Sonreía como un hombre que deseaba a una mujer, y veía los labios rosas de la joven. Hermione se puso nerviosa y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, no apartaba la vista del rostro de su mejor amigo, debía alejarse pero no quería y no podía. Entonces Harry alejo su rostro rompiendo aquella magia que se había formado entre ellos.

- Yo creo que la prefecta si es seducible. – dijo firmemente poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudar a Hermione a levantarse.

Ella tomo su mano y de un jalón sin hacer demasiado mucho impulso la puso de pie.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – exclamo molesta y sonrojada aun.

- Solo estaba jugando sabes que no te faltaría el respeto ni a ti ni a Ginny – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. No te molestes Herms

- No me molesta – respondió mientras se calmaba – eres mi mejor amigo y no podría molestarme por algo así, además se que tú me respetas mucho y no harías nada para dañarme también se que solo jugabas

- Pero te pusiste nerviosa – sonrió arrogante

- Eso es porque eres un hombre…. Y…yo pues hubiera reaccionado así con cualquier otro muchacho no solo contigo – se excuso

- ¿Con cualquiera? – pregunto un poco molesto sin saber porque.

- Si – respondió firmemente. ¿A qué hora nos vemos? – dijo cambiando el tema

- En tu habitación a las diez – respondió. Ella asintió y se despidió de él mientras ella empezaba a correr hacia el castillo. Harry se volvió a sentar en la arena del lago, se le habían quitado las ganas de ir al castillo.

Recordó como se había acercado a su amiga y ella se había ruborizado, sonrió pero enseguida su sonrisa se borro al recordar las palabras de su amiga_ Eso es porque eres un hombre…. Y…yo pues hubiera reaccionado así con cualquier otro muchacho _Sintió una punzada en el pecho al imaginarse a su amiga besándose con un muchacho. Aunque sabía de antemano que Hermione ya había tenido dos novios: Víctor Krum con quien todo fue por medio de cartas y unas vacaciones que pasaron juntos y Ron con quien solo duro dos semanas… por alguna razón empuño las manos pensando que Ron ya había besado a Hermione y que él jamás podría hacer eso. Sacudió su cabeza como despejando aquellos pensamientos.

Para despejar su mente decidió visitar a Hagrid después de todo ya no tenía ninguna clase

- Hola Harry – saludo alegre el extravagante guardabosque de Hogwarts – pasa por favor ¿quieres té?

- Si está bien – dijo sentándose en una butaca junto a la chimenea

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el guardabosque al ver el rostro pensativo de Harry. Le entrego la taza de té y el joven la recibió gustoso - ¿Problemas con Ginny?

- No, en realidad no – dijo él – estaba pensando en lo que pasara cuando salgamos de Hogwarts

- Bueno algunos entraran al ministerio, otros abrirán sus propios negocios, otros seguramente trabajaran en Hogwarts, otros se casaran y otros harán ambos trabajar y casarse – explico Hagrid tomando asiento en frente de Harry y a lado de la chimenea

- Hermione recibió una respuesta positiva del ministerio – le dijo Harry – supongo que mañana vendrá a contarte

- Me envió una lechuza por la mañana informándome – respondió - estoy seguro que le ira muy bien, espero que encuentre a alguien que la quiera para que después se case y tengo hijos

- Casarse – murmuro. Era cierto Hermione un día se enamoraría y se casaría, tendría su propia familia y se alejaría de él. Nuevamente sintió una punzada en su corazón – siento un poco feo pensar que Herms se alejara de mi

- Es porque es tu mejor amiga y te costara soltarla pero ella no se alejara de ti, ella te quiere mucho y siempre serás importante para ella

- Seguramente si - dijo él

Hagrid cambio el tema platicándole que se iría unos días a Rumania a trabajar con unos dragones. Harry se puso feliz por él y le dijo como lo echaría de menos. Platicaron de muchas cosas entre ellas la relación que mantenía con Madame Olympe Maxime y nuevamente Harry lo felicito. Después de unas horas antes de que oscureciera Harry regreso al castillo.

Se dirigió al gran comedor y ahí se encontró con Ron y Draco. Quien desde unos meses no le importaba lo que dijeran y comía con ellos en el mismo comedor.

- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? – pregunto Ron comiéndose un pan

- Estuve con Hagrid – respondió sentándose junto a Ron y quedando enfrente de Draco, a su lado por lo general siempre iba Hermione pero esa noche no estaba en el lugar de siempre – ¿Dónde está Hermione?

- Nos hubieras dicho que ibas con Hagrid y te hubiéramos acompañado – reclamo Ron sin responder a la pregunta de Harry mientras se metía una cuchara de comida a la boca

- Hace rato la vi caminando hacia la biblioteca – respondió Draco que en ese momento empezaba a servirse la cena

Harry no dijo nada. Cuando vio hacia la entrada vio que Hermione venia conversando animadamente con Neville quien traía en sus manos un libro de herbolaria y ella de posiciones. Se acerco hasta ellos y se acomodo a lado de Harry dedicándole una sonrisa

- Hola chicos – saludo

- Wola Her...nio…ne - respondió Ron con la boca llena de comida, Harry, Hermione y Draco hicieron una mueca de asco

- No hables con la boca llena Ron – reprendió Hermione

- Cállate – respondió el aludido

- Grosero – re contraataco la castaña

- Harry – Grito Ginny y sentándose a su lado, apartando a Hermione - ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Te estuve buscando

- Estuve con Hagrid – respondió viéndolo molesto porque había hecho a un lado a su mejor amiga de una manera poco agradable – Ginny porque quitaste a Hermione así eso estuvo muy mal

- No te preocupes Harry – dijo Hermione – yo ya me iba

- Yo te acompaño Herms – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie. Sin querer Harry lo miro con mala cara. Solo él le decía "Herms" a Hermione

Draco y Hermione se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Hermione volteo a ver Harry quien no le aparto la vista. Ella le dedico una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice indicándole que los planes seguían en pie.

- ¿Te molesta Ginny? – pregunto Hermione caminando junto a Draco por el piso uno

- Me molesta la manera en la que te trata – respondió él

- Creo que siente celos de mi – dijo ella y él la miro confundido y ella sonrió – no físicamente, creo que esta celosa porque ella no tuvo la oportunidad de luchar junto a Harry y me envidia porque yo estuve a su lado no ella

- Tiene sentido – dijo él – pero eso no le da derecho a tratarte mal y no me agrada que Harry ni Ronald te defiendan

- Bueno tampoco tengo que ser defendida por una Wesley además no lo necesito soy suficiente capaz de cuidarme sola y defenderme de quien me moleste ¿o lo olvidas Malfoy? – dijo enseñándole su puño haciendo que Draco estallara en risas

- No, no tengo dudas de eso – contesto alegre

Siguieron caminando mientras Hermione le explicaba para que necesitaba el libro que en ese momento Draco llevaba en sus manos. Él amablemente le había dicho que lo llevaría así como amablemente se había ofrecido en acompañarla en sus rondas eso solo hasta las nueve de la noche le había dicho Hermione.

A las nueve se encontraban en la entrada de la sala común de los slytherin.

- Buenas noches Draco y muchas gracias por acompañarme – le dijo Hermione depositando un beso en la mejilla del muchacho rubio quien gustoso le devolvió el gusto.

Él entro en la sala común y ella siguió su recorrido absorta en sus pensamientos. Recordó la conversación con Draco y suspiro melancólicamente. En tiempos atrás Hermione y Ginny habían compartido muchos momentos inclusive Hermione la ayudo con Harry pero al volver de la guerra Ginny cambio con ella y Hermione supo la respuesta un tiempo después de que terminara con Ron y esa respuesta era la misma razón por la cual la relación con Ron termino.

Ginny era mujer y era inteligente, se dio cuenta de algo que la misma Hermione al darse cuenta negó con toda su alma, algo que fue más fuerte que ella misma y que hubo un momento que ya no pudo controlar y lo admitió y ella se dio cuenta… si Ginny no se había equivocado, esa noche Ginny le abrió los ojos a la realidad

Estaban en la madriguera una noche antes de volver a Hogwarts. Ginny entro a la habitación que compartía para que "platicaran de mujer a mujer"

- Ron termino contigo – dijo entrando a la habitación que compartían y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella – es por Harry

- ¿Perdón? - pregunto confundida – terminamos porque lo nuestro no funcionaba

- Terminaron porque tu solo hablabas de Harry, Harry esto, Harry el otro, Harry aquello… date cuenta Hermione o mejor admítelo

- ¿Admitir que? – Dijo en tono defensivo – No te entiendo. Harry es mi mejor amigo es obvio que hablo mucho de él

- No Hermione puedes tapar los ojos de todos menos los míos… - exclamo ella – te conozco y tu… tu… ¡tú estás enamorada de Harry!

- ¡No! ¡Cállate! – Grito Hermione – eso no es verdad

- Claro que si – ataco Ginny - si es verdad.

- ¿Hermione? – Pregunto una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué gritaste?

- Harry – murmuro y después añadió – estoy bien Harry solo una confusión entre chicas

- Esta bien Herms, cualquier cosa estoy abajo – dijo amablemente y se escucharon sus pasos perderse en las escaleras.

- Harry es mío Hermione – Dijo Ginny con voz firme – aléjate de él

- No, Harry es tu novio pero es mi mejor amigo y ni tú ni nadie me alejara de él a menos que sea él quien me lo pida.

- Estas admitiendo que te gusta

- No estoy admitiendo nada y aunque así fuera eso no te incumbe yo no voy a quitarte a nadie y no Ginny no voy alejarme te lo repito y sostengo – exclamo enfadada – creí que eras mi amiga pero ahora veo que me equivoque

- Has lo que quieras Hermione, se que Harry me ama y nada de lo que hagas lo apartara de mi, en algún momento Harry y yo nos casaremos y ¿Qué crees? Tú quedaras en los recuerdos porque sus hijos y yo seremos lo más importante para él. Amalo todo lo que quieras Harry siempre te vera como su mejor amiga, él jamás te vera ni te querrá como una mujer – dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación y dejando a una Hermione partida en dos.

Esa noche Hermione se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo, no, en realidad esa noche los admitió para sí misma. Y fue duro y extraño, porque se había tomado a la tarea de ocultárselo hasta de ella misma ya que muchas veces se percato de la manera en que de pronto se encontraba observando cada detalle de su amigo, cada paso y cada sonrisa, cada gesto y cada lagrima que derramaba.

¿Pero como no enamorarse del hombre por el cual fue capaz de casi dar su vida? Era obvio, era el niño con el que había compartido desde los once años, el niño al que se aferro a defender y proteger con su propia vida, era el joven al que no abandono en ningún momento por amistad, era el joven que jamás se burlo de ella y que incluso la protegió de aquel trol gigante en primer grado, era el joven que sin querer la defendía siempre de Ron. Era el hombre con el que había compartido muchas cosas pero también era el hombre que amaba y con el que no compartirá lo que ella quería: el resto de su vida.

Cuando llego a su habitación faltaban unos minutos para que Harry llegara por ella y dieran su paseo nocturno. Se sentó en su cama y se abrazo las piernas contra el pecho y lloro. Porque al recordar aquellas palabras le había hecho recordar que Harry Potter siempre la vería como su mejor amiga. Porque todo aquella era cierto llegaría el momento en que ella solo llegaría a ser parte del pasado de Harry, ser aquella chica que lo apoyo pero que jamás fue lo primordial.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla una tras otra. Recordando aquel instante en que se dio cuenta que Ginny tenía razón, que ella, Hermione Jane Granger en algún momento sin imaginarlo, sin esperarlo, sin pedirlo, se había enamorado de Harry James Potter.

_**Continuara….**_

Gracias por leer. Publicare el próximo capítulo tan pronto como reciba reviews :D muchas gracias.

_Mitsuki28_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, prometí actualizar pronto y lo cierto es que lo hare tan seguido como siga recibiendo reviews de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo, es muy importante saber lo que opinan. **

**Me alegra tener un buen comienzo para ustedes y ojala les siga gustando el resto de la historia. **

**Capitulo 2**

Harry y Ginny estaban en la sala común, ella se encontraba recostada en sus brazos y él jugaba con sus cabellos pelirrojos mientras se preguntaba si Draco sentía algo por Hermione pues desde un tiempo solía pasar mucho rato con su mejor amiga e incluso cuando Harry y Ron estaban con ellos, Draco y Hermione platicaban de cosas que ellos no lograban entender

- Creo que iré a dormirme – dijo Ginny – esta noche estas muy callado ¿Te irás a dormir?

- Si – respondió sin ponerle mucha atención – voy a descansar

Ginny se puso de pie y Harry la imito. Ella paso sus manos por detrás del cuello del muchacho y este como reacción, la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Se abrazaron y unos segundos después Ginny presiono sus labios contra los de él. Fue un beso lleno de pasión desde hace un tiempo sus besos eran así y la razón era que Ginny insistía en dar el "siguiente paso" pero Harry por alguna razón no estaba totalmente convencido de ello. Harry la alejo de ella

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿No me deseas? – Pregunto irritada – estoy casi ofreciéndome

- No es eso Gin, solo que no es el momento

Ginny se giro molesta y sin despedirse de él se perdió en el pasillo.

- ¿Hermione? – murmuro Harry desde la puerta, Ella lo escucho perfectamente y se levanto de la cama limpiándose los ojos. Al abrir no vio a nadie entrar pero después visualizo a Harry en medio de la habitación con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y ella suspiro negando con la cabeza - ¿Estas lista?

- Muy lista - respondió ella

Harry se pasó la manta por el cuerpo quedando solo su cabeza al descubierto y Hermione sonrió con gracia, en seguida se acerco a él y juntaron sus cuerpos pasando una carga de electricidad extraña entre ambos pero ninguno menciono palabra. Harry le paso una mano por la cintura y ella se sonrojo sin que él lo notara, después los cubrió por completo. Salieron silenciosamente de la habitación hasta llegar al salón donde alguna vez estuvo el espejo de oesed pero para su sorpresa nuevamente aquel espejo mágico estaba ahí, ambos se sentaron a un lado del espejo quedando enfrente. Lo observaron por un largo rato sin mencionar una sola palabra, hasta que el mismo Harry rompió el silencio

- ¿Qué ves en él? – pregunto con incertidumbre

Hermione que hasta ese momento estaba vagando en sus pensamientos y a la vez concentrada en lo que miraba se sobresalto un poco.

- Nada en especial – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – me veo a mi misma trabajando en el ministerio

Pero era mentira. La verdad era que se veía ella junto a Harry en la casa de que Sirius le dejo a Harry, se veía a los dos jugando con una pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes y a un pequeño en brazos con los ojos de Harry y cabello castaño, eran una familia feliz.

- ¿Eso te hace tan feliz? – Pregunto alzando una de sus cejas – eres extraña

Hermione estallo en una carcajada.

- Ya lo sabía – bromeo ella – dime tu ¿Aun ves a tus padres? – Él negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué miras ahora?

- A mí pero… es un secreto – respondió al final de una pausa y ella le dio un suave golpe en el hombro

- Dime

- No, quizás en otra ocasión mejor dime si hay algún libro de la sección prohibida que quieras leer, hoy es una buena noche para tomarlo – dijo el pelinegro

- No, gracias – respondió amablemente

- Ginny quiere… pasar al siguiente paso – dijo Harry de pronto y Hermione lo vio sorprendida – hemos tenido problemas por eso

- ya veo – murmuro Hermione - ¿No la… deseas?

- No es eso – menciono él viendo un punto dijo del espejo – hay otras razones, la primera es que no estoy muy convencido de que lo quiera por amor siento que es un capricho de ella para tener más controlada la relación

- Harry ¿Aún amas a Ginny?

- Mucho, no sé qué haría sin ella. Esa es la otra razón. Quiero que sea especial – respondió. No estoy seguro que en Hogwarts sea especial al menos no para ella y para mí

- Entiendo.

Harry y Hermione no dijeron nada, se quedaron por otro largo rato en silencio. Sobre todo porque Hermione no era apropiada para ayudarlo en ese tema. Con la única persona que había soñado alguna vez tener esa experiencia era la única persona con la que jamás podría tenerlo y sin quererlo se sonrojo por el curso que habían llevado sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto al ver a su amiga sonrojada

- Es el frio – contesto viendo su reloj – deberíamos volver

El asintió y se pusieron de pie, le paso la mano por los hombros y la estrecho a él: es para que no sientas frio de regreso – dijo él y ella no se negó – empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación de la prefecta pero al llegar a la entrada de la sala común escucharon unos pasos y unas voces en uno de los pasillos de fondo. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice porque ambos se percataron que esa voz no era de profesores si no de alumnos enamorados discutiendo y sonrieron; se acercaron para ver que sucedía y en ese momento Hermione se arrepintió.

- Por favor Justin – dijo la voz chillona de Ginny – dame más tiempo tu sabes que esto no es serio y yo amo a Harry el primero debe ser él

- No Ginevra ya no te seguiré esperando esto se acabo estoy harto de caricias y besos apasionados y que de ahí no pase – dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley un alumno de hufflepuff, Hermione dirigió su vista a Harry mientras que el no apartaba la vista de Ginny quien no aun se daba cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos gryffindor

Justin tomo de la cintura a Ginny y la besó, era un beso feroz lleno de pasión en el. Harry los observo y Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca mientras que con la otra tomo la mano de Harry que no se movía de su lugar o no lo hizo hasta que las manos de Justin subieron por la espalda de Ginny y posarse en un lugar indebido entonces Harry reacciono y se quito la capa de invisibilidad, en sus ojos se veía la furia, reflejaban el dolor de la traición

- Muy bien Ginny – dijo la voz fría de Harry – lo hiciste muy bien

Ginny empujo a Justin y sus ojos se abrieron como si viera al mismo Voldemort cobrar vida. Sus labios temblaban pero de ellos no salía palabra. Justin sonreía con victoria y Hermione estaba de pie atrás de Harry sin decir nada tomada de la mano de su amigo como dándole fuerzas y lista para detenerlo en cualquier locura que quisiera realizar

- Como te habrás reído de mi Ginevra – Exclamo molesto

- No Harry no es lo que piensas… Justin él me obligo – dijo la pelirroja

- No Ginny tu viniste a mi cuando Harry se marcho y retomamos nuestra relación hace poco no tienes que mentir así – alego Justin

- No Harry las cosas no son como piensas, déjame explicarte

- No quiero tus explicaciones Ginny, ya vi todo lo que tenía que ver y escuche lo que tenía que escuchar

- Tu estas con Hermione – Grito ella

- Si, ella es mi mejor amiga y no la ando besando ni… tocando indebidamente – se defendió – esto se acabo Ginny terminamos

- No – Grito ella

Harry tomo la mano de Hermione y la jalo caminando en el pasillo; Ginny los siguió pero en ningún momento Harry se detuvo, pronuncio las palabras mágicas y entraron a la sala común.

- Harry espera por favor tenemos que hablar – Grito Ginny – por favor

- ¿Hablar? – dijo viéndola con desprecio y ella retrocedió – tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, no quiero volver a verte Ginny y como es imposible no quiero que te acerques a mí, no quiero que me hables, no quiero que me mires, no sabes cuánto quisiera gritarte que te odio pero no lo hare porque sería mentir, aléjate Ginny, lo nuestro se acabo

- Harry por favor…. – dijo ella

- Desmaius – murmuro Harry apuntando a Ginny y esta callo pero antes de que tocara el suelo Hermione la detuvo en sus brazos

- Harry – dijo Hermione

- Llévatela Herms no quiero verla – Harry se sentó en el sillón de la sala común junto al fuego y Hermione le anuncio que enseguida regresaba.

- Wingardium Leviosa – murmuro, Ginny se alzo desmayada de los brazos de Hermione y Harry la vio desaparecer en las escaleras junto con Ginny levitando.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos verdes de Harry que no tardaron en resbalarse por su mejilla. Hermione regreso y le dijo que la había dejado acostada en su cama. Se sentó a lado de su amigo quien enseguida se recostó en las piernas de su amiga llorando. Tenía tristeza, decepción y coraje en su corazón, ella no le dijo nada no menciono palabras solo lo consola abrazándolo y mimándolo.

Cuando noto que Harry ya no lloraba lo quiso levantar pero se percato de que su amigo estaba completamente dormido. No quiso despertarlo, lo acomodo en el sillón y bajo algunas mantas para taparlo. Se quedo ahí junto a él, se acomodo sentada en el suelo y reposo su cabeza en el sillón, puso su mano derecha sobre la de Harry y ahí se durmió con él.

A la mañana siguiente sintió el frio entrar por su cuerpo y abrió sus ojos, los sentía pesados pero se obligo a abrirlos, vio su reloj eran las cinco de la mañana aun podía dormir una hora más, se acomodo pero se percato de que no estaba en su cómoda cama si no en el sillón en el que la noche anterior había estado con Hermione y entonces se sentó y la vio ahí, en el suelo con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado y la cabeza sobre el sillón, su cabello castaño caía sobre su espalda y algunos mechones por su rostro – bonita – pensó, pero reacciono realmente ella se veía en una posición incómoda. Entonces se dio cuenta que Hermione paso la noche ahí a su lado sin importar su propia comodidad solo la de él

Él la tomo entre sus brazos de un tirón, ahora era mucho más fuerte y sintió el peso ligero de su amiga, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Hermione no pesaba ni una pluma. La llevo hasta su habitación y después de pronunciar las palabras del anti hechizo para que no entraran hombres entro y la deposito en la cama.

- Harry – murmuro ella, y él la vio curioso. Pensó que su amiga se había despertado pero se dio cuenta que Hermione lo llamo solo en sueños. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acostó a su lado quedando en frente de su rostro y la vio completamente dormida, la abrazo y enseguida cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertar sintió el peso de alguien sobre ella y se sobresalto, al abrir los ojos el perfume de hombre le llego a la nariz, se levanto de un salto alejando aquel cuerpo pesado de ella y al quedar de frente a la cama se dio cuenta que el bulto pesado no era ni más ni menos que su mejor amigo: Harry Potter, que dormía plácidamente en su cama. No pudo evitar sonreír pero aquella sonrisa se desvaneció cuando recordó que la noche anterior el corazón de su amigo se partió en dos, supo que ese día seria uno muy largo, porque Harry estaría destrozado.

¿Cómo pudo Ginny romperle el corazón así? ¿Cómo pudo si quiera engañarlo? Ginny era muy tonta al a ver perdido a una persona tan encantadora como Harry – se dijo Hermione, tomo una de sus toallas y se metió al baño. Tomo una ducha larga y relajante eran las seis y media cuando salió vestida y peinada del cuarto de baño. Harry ya no estaba en la cama y en su lugar estaba una nota

_Me voy a mi habitación, yo también debo _

_Bañarme y cambiarme. Nos vemos en las_

_Clases, Gracias por todo Herms. Te quiere_

_Harry_

El corazón de Hermione sintió que lo oprimían fuerte. Al cerrar los ojos podía ver las pupilas verdes llenas de dolor. Decidió salir a esperarlo en la sala común.

- Harry eres un miserable – Grito Ron acercándose peligrosamente a él y dándole un buen golpe que le rompió el labio, Harry estaba saliendo del baño ya vestido y listo para bajar a desayunar y ahí en frente de él estaba Ron lleno de ira y Draco entrando por la puerta con la misma cara confundida que la de él

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron? – Pregunto aturdido por el golpe que Ron le había metido hace unos segundos

- Ginny ha entrado hace rato llorando y buscándote – dijo el muchacho pelirrojo que estaba siendo detenido por Draco para que no se fuera encima de Harry – me ayer por la noche te encontró con Hermione y que has terminado con ella ¿Cómo pudiste?

En ese momento se soltó de Draco y se aventó sobre Harry pegándole dos golpes, Draco saco la varita

- Basta Ron – Grito Hermione tomándolo de los brazos, pero este la empujo y ella cayó al suelo. Había subido corriendo cuando al bajar de su habitación escucho los gritos de Ron – Aléjate de él

Grito ella, tirada en el piso y Draco ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

- Ron – Grito ella otra vez y vio suplicante a Draco para que ayudara a Harry

- Desmaius – Murmuro Draco atinándole a Ron y este cayó sobre Harry quien enseguida lo movió hacia un lado y corrió a ver a Hermione que tenia agarrado el brazo izquierdo. Al ser empujada y caer en mala posición se había roto el brazo.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo tomando el brazo de Hermione en sus manos, ella pego un pequeño grito de dolor – te llevare a la enfermería

- No, tú estás mas herido – replico, tocando el rostro de Harry, tenía el labio roto y una tira de sangre resbalaba por él, su ojo derecho empezaba a hincharse. Hermione murmuro unas palabras y cualquier señal de herida desapareció – ya esta

-Gracias Herms, ahora vamos a la enfermería a que te revisen – dijo Harry pero cuando iban a salir Ron recupero el conocimiento y Draco se interpuso entre él y Harry pues se veía que sus intenciones eran pegarle nuevamente al pelinegro

- Bravo Harry y Hermione – Dijo con repulsión – claro irán a lucir como engañaron a Ginny

- Cállate Ron no sabes lo que dices – dijo Hermione

- Se muy bien lo que digo, tu y Harry le vieron la cara a Ginny y a mí también – grito exaltado – se burlaron de mi hermana y eso no voy a permitírselo

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Grito enfadada por la actitud de Ron. Vio a Harry buscando una explicación, él estaba a su izquierda tomando delicadamente su brazo roto y suspiro con pesadez después regreso la mirada hacia Ron

- Ginny me ha contado que Harry termino con ella, y que los ha visto en la noche juntos y además Harry no durmió ayer aquí seguramente porque se quedo contigo haciendo… - fue interrumpido por un puño que se impregno en su rostro, Harry se sorprendió y Hermione ahogo un grito. Draco tenía el puño cerrado y Ron estaba tirado en el suelo con la mano limpiándose la sangre de los labios

- No te permito que te expreses de esa forma de Herms – dijo enojado Draco

- Gracias Draco – murmuro ella

Ron la vio con asco y Hermione se dio media vuelta decidida a irse de aquella habitación, Harry la seguía y Draco también pero entonces todo lo que hasta ahora Ron venía diciendo la dejo en shock y se quedo de pie con la mano en la cerradura. Se giro hacia Ron con los ojos llenos de ira, Harry y Draco la vieron confundida.

- Eres un tonto Ron, no me di cuenta de todo lo que decías no tenía sentido pero ahora lo tiene – dijo ella, acercándose hasta él y Harry camino detrás de ella para alejarla de Ron antes de que le hiciera daño pero ella le hizo señal de quedarse donde estaba, unos pasos atrás de ella – tu hermanita vino esta mañana a decirte que termino con Harry y que nos vio juntos, pero tu hermanita Ron, no fue capaz de decirte la razón por la que Harry termino con ella. Esa…. Solo se limito a decirte lo que le convenía y con toda la intención de confundirte y lo consiguió – Ron la miro confundido y ella al ver que no diría nada, añadió. – Harry no fue capaz de quitarte la venda de los ojos por amor a Ginny, porque no es capaz de divulgar la clase de persona que ella es – miro a Harry, que mantenía la mirada agachada y a Draco que la miraba sin entender – ¡pero yo si soy capaz de gritarte la clase de hermana que tienes Ron! ¡Harry termino con Ginny porque ayer por la noche la encontró besándose y manoseándose con Justin Finch-Fletchley!

Ron le pego una cachetada y Hermione se llevo la mano a la mejilla, mientras que con la otra la estiraba impidiendo que Draco pasara para devolverle el golpe a Ron.

- Esta bien Draco – dijo ella – me lo esperaba, es su hermana.

- Mientes – Grito Ron y se sentó en una de las camas

- ¡Ron! – grito Luna entrando a la habitación de los chicos, se quedo de pie en la puerta paso su vista de Ron con lagrimas sentado en la cama a Harry de pie con la cabeza agachada, luego a Draco y Hermione de pie frente a Harry. – ya se enteraron…

- ¿Enterarnos de qué? – Grito exaltado Ron poniéndose de pie y viendo a Luna quien le hizo un gesto triste y él se calmo – perdón Luna, ¿enterarnos de qué?

- Si se trata de Ginny y Harry puedes decir cualquier cosa – Dijo Draco al ver que la chica rubia dudaba de hablar

- Ginny estaba con Justin Finch-Fletchley… en el comedor… besándose – dijo ella sin dejar de ver a Ron y luego a Harry

Ron se dejo caer otra vez en la cama. Draco se quedo con Hermione y Harry salió del cuarto molesto.

- ¡Harry! – Grito Hermione queriéndolo seguir pero Draco la detuvo

- Déjalo Herms, además debes ir a la enfermería – dijo Draco – vamos yo te llevo

Ambos chicos salieron de la enfermería dejando a Ron y Luna solos. Ya habían perdido la primera clase de esa mañana, para su suerte la profesora no se presento. Hermione y Draco estaban en la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey le hizo un hechizo y su brazo quedo como nuevo. Salieron juntos de la enfermería después de que la señora Pomfrey le dijera tres veces a Draco que Hermione estaría bien.

- Gracias por todo Draco – dijo Hermione estaba junto con él en el salón de posiciones.

- De nada Herms, para eso somos los amigos – respondió abrazándola con el brazo derecho, ella poso su cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Hermione – llamo una voz que Hermione reconoció y volteo a ver a Harry, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía molesto. Se sentó junto a ella, Draco a un la abrazaba – fui a buscarte a la enfermería pero ya no estabas, perdóname por no acompañarte

- No te preocupes Harry yo entiendo….

- ¿Quieres soltarla? – Dijo Harry interrumpiéndola y viendo a Draco que sonreía de lado – me frustra verte abrazando a Herms es…. Incomodo

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Draco sin soltarla – es mi amiga

Harry iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento Horace Slughorn entro al salón y Draco se fue a su lugar, retirado de ellos junto a los de su casa. Ron apareció segundos después.

- ¿Está bien tu brazo? – murmuro Harry y ella asintió sonriéndole con ternura

- Perdón Hermione – susurro Ron del lado izquierdo de ella

- Descuida Ron – respondió

- Perdón Harry – dijo Ron recordando los golpes que le dio – mi hermana es…

- Guarden silencio – Grito el profesor y los tres bajaron la cabeza disculpándose.

El resto de la clase transcurrió en silencio, respondiendo las preguntas del profesor y preguntando alguna duda. Realizaron dos posiciones y después salieron del aula.

Hermione se despidió de ellos y se fue a la biblioteca. Harry, Ron Y Draco salieron al campo para jugar un rato quidditch.

-¿Cómo estas Harry? Pregunto Ron que flotaba junto a Harry y Draco en el campo de quidditch

- Como esta una persona que vio a su novia con otro – dijo melancólicamente recordando a Ginny junto a Justin

- Bueno ella está muy feliz – Dijo señalando con el dedo a Ginny y Justin besándose en uno de los pasillos. Él la tenía aprisionada con la pared y ella parecía estar muy a gusto en los brazos del chico. Se veía claramente como se besaban llenos de pasión.

- Debería darle unas buenas cachetadas – dijo Ron conteniendo las ganas de bajar y agarrar a su hermana para llevarla de vuelta a la madriguera – esta mañana le envié una carta a mi madre contándole lo que paso e incluso una foto para que Ginny no cambie la historia

- Al menos tuviste un buen cerebro – dijo Draco riendo y empezando a volar rápidamente siendo perseguido por Ron

Harry veía a Ginny besándose con Justin y sintió mil espadas clavándose en el corazón.

- Una – dijo Draco sentado en el gran comedor con Harry y Ron

- Una – repitió Harry, tomando de su copa – Dos

- Tres – dijo nuevamente Draco, Harry lo vio con mala cara y después sonrió y dijo "tres"

- ¿Qué hacen? – Interrumpió Hermione que acababa de llegar y estaba sentándose a lado de Harry – te ves con mejor cara que esta mañana ¿Cómo estás?

- Bueno estoy bien si no la veo – respondió tranquilamente – cuatro

- ¿Cuatro?

- Están compitiendo para ver quién tiene más admiradoras – explico Ron, llevándose una enorme cuchara de comida a la boca – Harry va cuatro y Draco tres

- Cinco – exclamo Harry emocionado y provocando que Hermione lo viera molesta

- Eso es absurdo

- Seis

- Siete – dijeron Draco y Harry al unisonó

- Muy bien los dos ganan - bufo molesta por la actitud de sus dos amigos – parecen niños pequeños.

Cuando iban alegar llegaron dos lechuzas dejando tres cartas. Hermione las tomo y leyó

- Son del ministerio – dijo, leyendo – esta es de Ron, esta es de Draco y esta es tuya Harry

Le entrego la carta a cada uno de sus amigos y ellos emocionados la abrieron y empezaron a leer tranquilamente. Observo que otras lechuzas entraron y entregaron cartas.

- Me aceptaran en el departamento de aurores - Exclamo Draco, sonriendo

- A mi también – Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo felicitando al pelinegro

- Y yo también – comento Ron dejando la carta en la mesa y sonriendo feliz

- Muchas felicidades chicos – dijo Hermione aplaudiéndoles.

Lo que provoco que otros compañeros preguntaran y ellos compartieron la respuesta del ministerio. Los felicitaron por su aceptación y después quedaron solos los cuatro. Decidieron ir a la sala común incluido Draco y Luna que no se apartaba de ellos. Hermione se entretenía leyendo un libro de la historia de Hogwarts, estaba sentada junto al fuego a pesar que las fechas de frio ya habían terminado, esos días estaba haciendo más frio de lo común. Ron y Harry jugaban ajedrez mientras que Draco estaba recostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, Luna apoyaba a Ron.

- Eres adorable Justin – Ginny estaba entrando a la sala común de la mano de Justin, los cinco voltearon a verla. Hermione quiso pararse y darle una cachetada pero se contuvo al ver que Harry regresaba su vista al juego.

Ginny vio de reojo a Harry que ahora continuaba jugando con Ron, ignorándola y eso la molesto fue tan claro como el agua, paso su vista a Ron y a Luna, el primero se entretenía con Harry y la segunda seguía echando porras. Después vio a Draco que al verla volteo la cabeza y cerró los ojos y por último se topo con la mirada de Hermione que enseguida le desvió la mirada y se concentro en el libro. Escucho los pasos de Ginny perderse en las escaleras a su habitación.

Siguieron tranquilamente en la sala común sin que Ginny se apareciera de nuevo ahí. Hermione pendiente de los movimientos de Harry, podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos pero a pesar de eso podía notar la fortaleza del joven. Sabía que era algo duro para el pelinegro y entonces se dijo para ella misma que estaría ahí para él dándole su apoyo incondicional como la mejor amiga que era.

Los tres días siguientes, no se aparto de Harry ni un momento. Iban juntos a comer, lo acompañaba a las practicas e incluso junto con Luna le echaban porras al equipo aunque tuviera que estar compartida apoyando a Harry por Gryffindor y a Draco por Slytherin. De vez en cuando se sentaron en el lago conversando o compartiendo de un silencio cómodo. Se toparon con Ginny en algunos momentos pero siempre tomo su mano indicándole que ahí estaba ella para él apoyándolo. Draco también estuvo con él y pasaron también mucho rato en la sala común jugando ajedrez, platicando o haciendo los deberes. Esos tres días transcurrieron rápidos y para Harry fue un momento para darse cuenta de los grandes amigos que tenia porque no lo dejaron solo, estuvieron con él y aunque era pronto para decir que no le dolía la traición de Ginny si podía decir que se sentía bien y no lloraba por ella.

- Hermione – Dijo Ginny, Hermione venía saliendo de la biblioteca. Ginny la veía con molestia y Hermione no hizo otra cosa que devolverle la mirada fría y seria – quiero hablar contigo.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar – respondió secamente, empezó a caminar y paso a un lado de Ginny que la tomo del brazo deteniéndola

- Vas a escucharme Hermione Granger – Dijo desafiante, claro y preciso – aléjate de Harry.

**_Continuara…._**

**Ahh! Que tal eh? Como va? Espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia y regalarme sus reviews: ****lucecita11, smithback, HHR, itzaik, lanyera, lupiscisis, strikis, vickycu, kandryblack, dannia, zuoteyu, NT de lupin, serena00, quuen-of-the shadow, bellais, Harrypasioonn, esmeraldy, Maribel chan, hanhermy, agos, black cronos, Rosalie Lilian Hale, Sakura winner.o, koori hana, entre otros :P También a los que me han agregado como favorito y para continuar leyendo. GRACIAS DE VERDAD**

**Espero sus siguientes comentarios. Hasta pronto**

**Mitsuki28**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, umm no se si habrá Harry/Hermione/Draco en realidad al menos en este fic quiero que sea casi todo basado en HHR.**

**Pero veremos que pasa jeje a ver como se desarrolla, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios realmente aprecio los reviews. Asi que espero recibir otros más aunque sean unos cortitos pero dejen su comentario sobre esta historia.**

**Capitulo 3**

Pronto empezarían los exámenes finales y tenía que conseguir algunos libros para ponerse a leer, estaba estresada y lo último que hubiera querido era encontrarse con Ginebra Wesley. Pero ahí estaba la pelirroja, iba en su búsqueda porque si no ¿Qué otra cosa haría ella en la biblioteca? No se había equivocado la detuvo en la entrada de la biblioteca y a pesar de querer zafarse de hablar con ella la había tomado del brazo.

- ¿Alejarme? – replico. Llevaba en sus brazos dos libros enormes –Ginny estas enferma. Me pides que me aleje de mi mejor amigo

- No soy tonta se que ahora que Harry y yo terminamos tu cabeza está pensando que puedes conquistarlo – dijo Ginny, tirándole los libros cosa que hizo que Hermione se enojara – pero estas equivocado ratón de biblioteca, Harry es mío esta ruptura es temporal

- ¿¡Temporal! – Grito Hermione – lo engañaste Ginny, y no estás para saberlo ni yo para contártelo pero igual te lo diré, no estoy tramando nada no me gusta Harry entiéndelo es solo mi mejor amigo y aunque me gustara y yo quisiera algo con él ese no es asunto tuyo

- Claro que es mi asunto es mi novio

- Tu ex novio – dijo ella, recalcando las últimas dos palabras cosa que enfureció a Ginny – acéptalo Ginny perdiste a Harry y en algún momento él se fijara en alguien que si lo ame

- ¿En ti? – Pregunto sarcásticamente – en tus sueños Hermione

- No en mi no, pero hay otras que están detrás de él no solo tu… Cho ¿quizás? – respondió Hermione – que te quede claro Wesley no voy alejarme has perdido a Harry y yo no voy a dejarlo solo en estos momentos

- Lo de Justin es para darle celos, para que vea que me ama y venga a mi otra vez – dijo Ginny viéndose las uñas tranquilamente – y que crees Herms, va a funcionar. Tú no eres nada, tú no eres mujer para Harry Potter.

Dijo la chica viéndola a los ojos, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino sin voltear a verla.

Hermione se agacho a levantar los libros y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se resbalaran por su mejilla. Estaba enojada con Ginny por ser cruel con Harry y con ella, también estaba triste por las palabras tan ciertas que Ginny le acababa de decir. Ella no era mujer para Harry.

- No llores – dijo la voz tan perfectamente aterciopelada de su mejor amigo, Hermione levanto la vista rápidamente y ahí se topo con los ojos verdes de Harry que la contemplaban con ternura, levanto el segundo libro que Hermione llevaba y que Ginny había tirado. – Ginny no sabe lo que dice

- ¿La escuchaste? – dijo con miedo, Harry tomo el otro libro en su mano y leyó el titulo, Hermione se sonrojo.

- Todo lo que dijo – respondió Harry – venia a buscarte para que me ayudes con un trabajo y la vi detenerte en la entrada de la biblioteca. No quería que me viera y como traía esto – le enseño la capa de invisibilidad – me la puse

Hermione sonrió tristemente y bajo la mirada. Había escuchado todo lo que Ginny le había dicho y recordó las palabras de Ginny diciendo que a ella le gustaba Harry

- Harry – dijo Hermione levantando la vista – lo que Ginny dijo sobre que tu… me gustas es no es verdad

- Lo sé, lo negaste – dijo él viéndola fijamente – descuida. Pero me molesto eso que dijo de que tú no eres mujer para mí – Hermione se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, al ver que ella estaba en silencio, añadió. – yo creo que si te juzgo como mujer diría que eres una mujer hermosa además de inteligente, cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ti

- _Cualquiera menos tu – _pensó ella sin levantar la mirada y sonrojándose

- Incluso yo Herms, si dejara de verte como mi mejor amiga quizás lo haría – levanto la barbilla de la muchacha con un dedo, ella se sonrojo mas, si eso era posible, ante la mirada penetrante que él le dedico

- Harry… - murmuro ella, le sonrió con timidez y él lo noto. Se pregunto en ese momento si lo que Ginny menciono sobre los sentimientos de Hermione sobre él era de verdad mentira. - ¿escuchaste lo que dijo sobre Justin? – cambio el tema y se alejo un poco de su amigo

- Si – empezaron a caminar hacia el gran comedor – creo que eso es algo que no va suceder, debería pagarle con la misma moneda. Lo menos que puede hacer es pedirme perdón, que va, llorarme perdón

- Harry – reprendió Hermione – no debes ser rencoroso

- Y no lo soy – respondió él, pasándose una mano por su cabello – ya la he perdonado. Pero eso no significa que iré a buscarla es ella la que debe insistir y darse cuenta que me perdió

- En ese caso deberías inventarte una novia – sugirió con todo el dolor de su corazón. Pero era algo que estaba destinada a ver, a Harry, el amor de su vida junto a alguien que no sería ella.

Llegaron al comedor. Pero ninguno entro, prefirieron seguir caminando. Salieron del castillo dirigiéndose a los jardines del colegio. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al lago, ahí se sentaron bajo el viejo roble. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste – hablo Harry, ella volteo a verlo curiosamente y el siguió hablando al ver que tenia la atención de la castaña – sobre buscarme una novia

- oh eso – comento Hermione – era solo una idea no tienes que hacerlo

- Lo hare y he venido todo el camino pensando quien es la correcta para ayudarme y fingir ser mi novia, ya que tiene que ser alguien creíble y confiable porque le diría la verdad desde el principio

- Eso está bien – tiro una piedra al lago y esta desapareció dentro de él. Dio un suspiro – no tienes que buscar mucho esta Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang…

- Tú – añadió el pelinegro y ella lo volteo a ver sorprendida. Él se encogió de hombros - ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Por qué si? – Respondió ella – estás loco, esto de Ginny te está afectando mucho

- No Herms no es eso. ¿Pero quién mejor que tú? – Ella negaba con la cabeza – Ginny te odia, y además eres mi mejor amiga no le veo nada de malo que de pronto nos hayamos dado cuenta que nos enamoramos

- Brujo – exclamo – y exacto soy tu mejor amiga nadie creería que de buenas a primeras te has enamorado de mi y nos hemos hecho… novios

- Yo pienso que nadie lo vería extraño después de todo muchas veces dijeron que seriamos la pareja perfecta es creíble que los dos mejores amigos se enamoraran – explico Harry como todo un filosofo – es perfectamente razonable

Hermione se puso de pie decidida a marcharse pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso Harry la detuvo. Ella quiso zafarse del agarre pero él la agarro un poco mas fuerte sin llegar hacerle daño ella lo vio molesta pero no dijo nada.

- Herms, quiero que Ginny deje de creer que puede mangonearme, que puede utilizarme y que ella es la única mujer en mi vida

- Lo es – Grito molesta Herms, algo que Harry no comprendió – Ginny es la única mujer para la que tienes ojos y ella y todo Hogwarts lo sabe.

- No es verdad, cuando caminamos por los pasillos he escuchado a muchos murmurar que esperan que tu y yo nos demos una oportunidad de salir, creen que podríamos ser una buena pareja y la verdad es que es cierto porque nos conocemos muy bien, somos amigos desde los once años y tú has estado conmigo siempre apoyándome

- Pero no una oportunidad falsa, por Merlín Harry ¿tú sabes lo que pasara después? Nuestra amistad podría verse perjudicada además fingir una relación no es solo de decirlo, se tiene que demostrar con hechos y conociendo a Ginny se qué querrá pruebas de que esto no es una mentira; dime Harry ¿crees que serás capaz de besarme? No Harry no podrás porque soy tu amiga y estoy segura que me ves como una hermana

- Pero no lo eres – tomo la cintura de Hermione y la acerco a él – podría besarte en este preciso momento, no eres mi hermana Hermione, eres una mujer que como ya te dije eres hermosa y una bruja súper inteligente

Hermione no respondió porque en ese momento las manos suaves de Harry la pegaron a su cuerpo y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Harry poso sus labios finos en los labios delgados de su amiga, eran cálidos como la brisa de un viento, suaves y delicados. Ella no correspondió al beso al instante pero segundos después también lo besaba con la misma dulzura y ternura que en sus sueños, sus manos rodearon el cuello de Harry y se pego todo lo que pudo a él.

Se separaron despacio por falta de aire, pero acariciándose con los labios. Hermione reacciono y lo empujo alejándose de él.

- ¿¡qué has hecho! – Grito asustada, ella tenía su mano sobre sus labios y lo miraba con miedo a que hubiera descubierto su secreto

- Demostrándote que puedo besarte como la mujer que eres – respondió acercándose y tomando la mano libre de Hermione – no creí que te molestaras tanto además respondiste al beso de una manera muy linda, a mi me gusto ¿vas a decirme que a ti no?

Ella no respondió. El beso le había fascinado, seguía sonrojada y en su mente estaban los labios de él aun besándolo pero se guardo sus sentimientos para ella misma.

- Herms ves que si podemos fingir ser novios – los ojos suplicantes de Harry hicieron que ella dudara de su decisión – no perdemos nada, nuestra amistad siempre seguirá estando porque es muy fuerte, no será en serio, cuando estemos solos podemos no besarnos ni acercarnos si quieres, ayúdame por favor

- ¿Es para recuperar a Ginny? – Pregunto ella sin verlo a los ojos – es por eso ¿Cierto Harry? La quieres demasiado como para simplemente olvidarla, quieres demostrarle que si no deja a Justin va perderte y entonces cuando ella se dé cuenta de eso y te pida perdón regresaras con ella porque son el uno para el otro

- Es para que vea que nunca me tuvo seguro, para que vea que yo no soy de ella y también para que vea que eres mucha mujer como para haberme conquistado

- Eso es mentira

- Ella no tiene que saberlo – tomo con su mano un mechón de cabello de Hermione y lo coloco detrás de su oreja – ella piensa que me amas y que no eres capaz de conquistarme entonces le demostraras lo contrario. Aunque no sea cierto ella pensara lo contrario

- No te amo y aunque te amara es la verdad no puedo conquistarte – dijo ella, se estremeció ante el contacto de los dedos de su amigo pasar por su rostro pero no se alejo de él

- Herms por favor – suplico otra vez, ella levanto el rostro y vio aquellos ojos verdes pidiéndole un favor. Se pregunto si ella tenía algo que perder y se dio cuenta que no. Porque su único sueño era tener el amor de Harry ese amor que jamás seria para ella. Se toco los labios con la punta de la lengua y aun tenían el sabor a jugo de calabazas, el favorito de Harry. Pensó que quizás si no podía tenerlo para ella al menos podía disfrutar de una relación de mentira que ella podría disfrutar como verdadera, nadie tenía que saberlo nadie aparte de sus amigos claro, ¿Por qué no disfrutar del momento? Fingir ser la novia de Harry, besarlo y abrazarlo como lo haría una novia ¿Por qué no? – Se pregunto – no tenía nada que perder… ¿Por qué si? Porque al terminar la escuela se llevaría en los recuerdos del tiempo que paso junto a él.

- Acepto – dijo cuando Harry empezaba a perder las esperanzas – te ayudare Harry seré tu novia de mentiras, pero cuando todo termine seguiremos siendo amigos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Harry la abrazo, feliz. Pero el mismo se sorprendió de estar feliz si en realidad todo sería una mentira aunque no lo supieran los demás él y ella sí. Hermione respondió a aquel gesto a pesar de todo al final tendría que darle las gracias por aquel sueño que le estaba cumpliendo, por aquellos mágicos momentos que se llevaría porque haría que incluso Harry se quedara con aquellos recuerdos y pensó que quizás solo quizás al final él se enamoraría de ella y eso la hizo más feliz.

- Entonces señorita Hermione Granger ¿quiere ser mi novia? – pregunto con su mejor sonrisa en los labios, ella se sonrojo y deseo que esa pregunta fuera de verdad y no una fantasía para que Harry recuperara a Ginny porque aunque no lo hubiera dicho sabia que esa era la razón de su desesperada acción.

- Si joven Harry Potter – también le dedico una sonrisa tímida que le encanto a Harry y nuevamente la abrazo.

Se quedaron bajo el viejo roble sentados y abrazados como si fueran dos parejas enamoradas de verdad.

- ¿Cómo aprender a volar? – pregunto Harry, viendo el libro que tenía a su lado y recordando que su amiga se había sonrojado cuando él lo vio. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió para leerlo. Estaba lleno de instrucciones y algunas imágenes-

- No soy muy buena volando – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sonrojándose – decidí leer para saber y aprender, me dan miedo las alturas

- Se aprende con la práctica – dijo. Dejo el libro y se levanto de un salto – yo te enseñare ¿Qué te parece mañana?

- ¿De verdad? – Hermione se emociono pero también se estremeció al pensar en volar – Oh mañana quede de ir a Hogsmeade con Draco

- ¿Draco? – La miro ceñudo – cierto ya me habían comentando algo pero bueno si eres mi novia tendrás que ir conmigo no con Draco o podría verse mal

- Le diremos la verdad a Ron y a Draco incluso a Luna, ellos deben estar enterados, así nos evitaremos malos entendidos con ellos, después de todo Ginny seguramente que la dejaste por mi así que al menos ellos deberían saber el porqué del comienzo de nuestra repentina relación

Después de discutir un buen rato sobre decirles o no a sus amigos Harry acepto y le informo que esa misma noche les diría a ambos. Caminaron hasta el castillo y entraron a la sala común donde se encontraron con Draco y Ron discutiendo por quien había hecho trampa en el ajedrez, Luna reía curiosa.

- ¿Dónde se metieron todo el día? – pregunto Frustrado Ron al haber perdido contra Draco que reía victorioso

- Págame – dijo Draco estirando la mano derecha y recostando su espalda en el sillón

Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y subió a su habitación. Se sintió tan bien entrar a su cuarto y en ese momento se alegro de ser prefecta y tener su propia habitación. Se acostó en su cama pensando en todo lo que había conversado con Harry y se sonrojo a recordar que desde mañana todo Hogwarts los vería como novios.

- ¿Qué tu y Hermione qué? – exclamo irritado Ron, caminando de un lado a otro de la sala común, Luna se reía por aquella idea pero admitía que le parecía muy romántica

- Lo que escuchaste Ron – dijo Harry, les había contado la historia empezando por lo que escucharon decir a Ginny aquella mañana y de que por esa razón habían tomado aquella decisión aunque la decisión la había tomado él solo y había convencido a Hermione de ayudarlo – no es para tanto, solo empezaremos una relación y ya

- ¿Qué pasa si… uno de ustedes se enamora? – Pregunto Draco sin que le agradara mucho aquella idea – Harry has pensado que Hermione o tu se pueden enamorar es una idea absurda y arriesgada en la que uno de los dos puede salir perdiendo

- Eso no pasara ambos estamos consientes de todo – exclamo molesto de que sus amigos no lo apoyaran. – Herms y yo lo hablamos mucho no fue una decisión fácil llegamos a un acuerdo y todo estará bien, serán solo dos meses ella me terminara a mi cuando llegue el momento – dijo sentado en el sillón junto al fuego – no es otra cosa del mundo

Draco no estuvo de acuerdo pero igual accedió a ayudarlos en lo que pudiera después se marcho pensativo de la torre de gryffindor. Luna también se despidió y Ron la acompaño hasta su casa, le dijo a Harry que le parecía una idea tonta e infantil pero que también contaban con él y su silencio. Harry les agradeció la discreción y el apoyo y subió a su habitación, se acostó y en seguida se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione bajo temprano a la sala común, al no ver a Harry ni Ron se dirigió al comedor. Se sentó en el lugar de siempre y a lo lejos visualizo a Draco entrando por la puerta y le hizo una señal de que se acercara a ella. Él camino hasta ella y tomo asiento en el lugar de a lado – Buenos días – saludo Hermione tomando de su jugo de calabaza él le devolvió el saludo y desayunaron en silencio. Esos eran los momentos que Hermione agradecía tener amigos como Draco. Él solo se acercaba y se sentaba en silencio hasta que esperaba el momento oportuno para decir algo, no era como Ron que gritaba millones de cosas sin sentido.

- ¿Tu y Harry entonces? – Pregunto mordiendo una tostada con mermelada –interesante, siempre creí que terminarían juntos pero nunca me imagine que Potter fuera tan torpe para que terminaran siendo novios… de mentiras. Es obvio que aceptaste para ayudarlo pero también es obvio que tu estas enamorada de él o al menos lo es para mí – Hermione lo vio sorprendida y él se encogió de hombros – no es difícil adivinar los sentimientos de alguien a quien admiras, ¿estás segura de ayudarlo? Podrías salir lastimada de todo esto Herms

- No sabía que era tan obvia – murmuro dejando el tenedor en la mesa – pensé que lo ocultaba bien, es decir, Harry ni Ron se han dado cuenta ¿Por qué tu si? No creo que solo porque me admiras y si estoy segura de lo que hago pero agradezco que te preocupes por mi Draco

- No eres obvia, me costó mucho darme cuenta aunque cuando me tome la ardua tarea de descubrirlo empecé a observarte junto a él y fue entonces que lo descubrí. Por lo general la persona quien te gusta es la última en enterarse y Ron… él está demasiado concentrado en su relación con Luna para darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor – Dijo sonriendo – eres bastante buena ocultando tus sentimientos pero no se qué tan buena seas para sobrellevarlo después de que toda la farsa termine

- Seré lo bastante fuerte – respondió ella – después de todo Harry fue sincero conmigo peor hubiera sido si solo me usara sin que yo lo supiera pero él me pidió mi ayuda especificando nuestra relación desde un principio

- Herms no estoy de acuerdo con esto – contesto, tomando una de las manos de la castaña – sin embargo debes saber que cuentas con mi apoyo e incluso con el de Ron y Luna. Pero sobre todo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí y que aunque antes no nos lleváramos bien ahora eres una persona especial para mí, te admiro Hermione, eres una gran persona con sentimientos muy buenos y lo último que deseo es verte sufrir, tú te mereces lo mejor pero como se que de esto saldrá algo mal ten en cuenta que aquí estaré para apoyarte y consolarte si lo llegas a necesitar, en mi tienes un amigo, no lo olvides Hermione

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas y paso las manos por el cuello del rubio y lo abrazo él devolvió el gesto rodeándola por la cintura. Ella dejo su cabeza en el hombro del joven y le murmuro un gracias. Se quedaron por unos momentos abrazándose sin que nadie les dijera nada. Algunos pudieron hablar sobre aquel acto pero muchos sabían que después de tantos años de odio había surgido una amistad entre los tres gryffindor y el slytherin. Escucharon algún comentario como "del odio al amor hay un solo paso… amor" "el puro y la impura" pero en vez de molestarse se echaron a reír divertidos.

- ¿Cuál es el chiste? – pregunto Harry acercándose ellos con clara molestia en sus ojos. No le dio gracia ver a su mejor amiga-novia con Draco abrazados y riendo felices. Hermione se soltó de Draco sonrojándose por la escena que Harry había presenciado y porque después de todo dentro de unas horas o días muchos sabrían de su "relación" - ¿No van a contarme? – dijo al ver que ninguno decía nada y después se dirigió a Hermione al ver que Draco lo ignoraba – te espere un rato en la sala común y al ver que no bajaras pero al ver que no bajabas me adelante y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al verte aquí desayunando… felizmente

- Baje muy temprano y decidí venir a desayunar – explico haciéndolo un espacio entre ella y Draco. Harry al ver aquel gesto no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acomodo junto a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojo y Draco rodo los ojos

- ¿Eso es verdad o parte del plan? – Pregunto sarcásticamente el rubio y al ver como la sonrisa que Hermione tenía en los labios desaparecía se arrepintió de su pregunta. Harry se molesto por el comentario y le dedico una clara mirada de asesinato casi pudo sentir el avada kedrava clavándose en su interior – Era broma – añadió sonriendo – saben algo pienso que deberían empezar una relación pero oficial quien sabe igual puedan llevarse una sorpresa, que tal descubren que en realidad son el uno para el otro

- Eso es algo que no sucederá ni en mil años – dijo Hermione, en su mirada se reflejo el dolor de su respuesta algo que Harry no noto porque estaba viendo a Draco

- ¿No tienes una vida social? – pregunto Harry sarcásticamente y casi corriéndolo. Lo cierto era que desde que Ron salía con Luna se había alejado de él y por esa razón su relación con Draco era un poco más estrecha, se llevaban bien incluso se habían llamado buenos y mejores amigos pero no dejaban de jugar pesado o hablarse de manera brusca. – ve y búscate una novia

- No soy tu – respondió aunque sabía que sus palabras dañaban a Hermione quería ayudarla – vamos si es una estupenda idea, piénselo podrían no fingir y serlo de verdad ¿Qué pierden? Nada, su amistad es lo bastante fuerte como para sobrevivir si la relación no llega a funcionar; claro es decisión de ustedes. – se levanto de su lugar y antes de irse le recordó a Hermione que irían a Hogsmeade y que la esperaba en la puerta del castillo en veinte minutos mientras se preparaban para irse.

- No le hagas caso a Draco – Hermione hablo después de un largo silencio entre los dos y al ver a su amigo tan pensativo – no sabe que es complicado y no entiende que yo solo vaya ayudarte para recuperar a Ginny, a mi no me importa fingir de verdad Harry no te preocupes tanto

- Estaba pensando que solo quiero demostrarle a Ginny que ella si podía perderme aunque eso ya lo hizo – explico el joven acercándose a ella – y pensaba que quizás Draco tenga razón y deberíamos empezar una relación oficial y no de mentiras ¿Qué perdemos con intentarlo? No quiero que todo lo que haga pienses que lo hago fingiendo. De verdad te quiero Herms

- No Harry eso si no – se aparto de él para verlo mejor a los ojos – sé que me quieres y no pensare que todo lo que haces es fingido porque sé que te importo, eres mi mejor amigo y yo soy tu mejor amiga, la que siempre ha estado para ti y tu para mí, sé que no todo es mentira pero empezar una relación de novios… verdaderos eso es mucho más que solo quererse como amigos no podemos obligarnos a sentir algo; además ¿qué pasaría si uno de verdad se enamorara? . Seguiremos con el plan original

- ¿No te gusto? – Pregunto Harry sin dejar de verla – es decir ¿crees que no serias capaz de verme más que como un amigo? Porque la verdad Herms yo creo que si me lo propongo si podría dejarte de ver como mi mejor amiga

- No se trata de eso – respondió, ella se puso de pie y él lo imito. Empezaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo metidos en la conversación tanto que no se percataron de que Ginny entraba al comedor de la mano de Justin. – es solo que el amor no es proponerse enamorarse de alguien, es algo que simplemente se da, algo que surge de la nada y sin ser esperado

- Pero como sé si me podría enamorar de ti si yo mismo bloqueo cualquier pensamiento – exclamo él deteniéndola en el pasillo – Hermione no perdemos nada se que te dije lo mismo de fingir pero… quiero intentarlo – murmuro por lo bajo algo que ella escucho a la perfección – si no resulta nos separamos y seguimos siendo amigos

- Hermione se mi novia – añadió después de un silencio – mi novia oficial

Ella lo miro sin decir nada, retrocedió un paso y se echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas, escucho el grito de Harry llamándola pero lo ignoro y no dejo de correr, sentía sus piernas pesadas y la respiración agitada debido a la velocidad poco normal que llevaba, corrió sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar con la puerta, tropezó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto el chico. Ella alzo la vista y se topo con los ojos azules de Draco mirándola preocupado. Le tendió la mano y ella lo tomo. De un jalón la puso nuevamente de pie. - ¿Qué sucede? Por lo visto has estado corriendo por un rato - miro su reloj – estas a tiempo por lo que puedo decir que no era para llegar a tiempo hasta aquí ¿me equivoco? – ella negó con la cabeza y lo abrazo soltándose a llorar mientras él la consolaba.

Minutos después de que Hermione se calmara salieron del castillo caminando a paso lento y en silencio. Se estaba haciendo costumbre no decir nada se dijo Hermione. Descendieron por el sendero pasando el gran lago y caminando por la curva antes de llegar al pueblo. Hermione agradeció que Draco no insistiera en el porqué ella estaba llorando y corriendo. A cambio de eso platicaron sobre los exámenes y le menciono que mañana tendría una cita con Pansy Parkinson, ella lo felicito y le deseo lo mejor. Al llegar al pueblo decidieron ir a las tres escobas cada uno pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y se acomodaron en una mesa vacía. Visualizaron a Ron y Luna en una mesa lejos de ellos pero optaron por no acercarse al verlos tan acaramelados dándose abrazos y besos. Hermione se sonrojo al pensar en ella y Harry de esa manera, pensó que quizás debía tomarse el tiempo para analizar la proposición de su amigo después de todo se estaría cumpliendo su sueño: ser la novia de Harry, de su mejor amigo, del hombre que amaba. Draco la hizo reír mucho, le conto chistes e incluso algún chisme sobre ellos o sobre ella y Harry.

Draco y ella salieron de las tres escobas y entraron a Honeydukes donde saludaron a la pareja que atendía aquel negocio, llenaron sus bolsas de diferentes clases de caramelos y chocolate y después salieron de la tienda. Por último entraron a la tienda de artículos de broma por petición de Draco y Hermione accedió a acompañarlo, Draco compro algunos artículos como bombas fétidas, dulces de hipotós y algunos jabones de huevos de rana para entretenerse en la semana había dicho él. Cuando salieron de la tienda ya eran las seis menos cuarto así que emprendieron la marcha de vuelta al castillo.

- ¿Vas a contarme? – pregunto al fin, Hermione se dijo que todo era demasiado bueno como para haberse salvado del interrogatorio, Harry no la había buscado y Draco le había hecho aquella pregunta hasta al final del paseo después de encargarse que ella se lo pasara de maravilla

- Harry me pidió que lo intentáramos – respondió y lo vio de mala gana – gracias a ti, desde luego. Por tu ingeniosa idea de la mañana entonces se le metió en la cabeza que deberíamos ser novios de verdad y no…

- No le veo el problema Herms – contesto pasando su mano por los hombros de Hermione, esta no se inmuto – es tu oportunidad para salir con él, conquistarlo, abrazarlo, consentirlo, besarlo y todo lo que quieras hacer de verdad Herms no dejes pasar esta oportunidad solo porque tu cerebro incansable te dice que no, escucha a tu corazón y déjate llevar de todas formas siendo su novia fingida estas consiente que probablemente sufrirás entonces ¿Por qué no sufrir después de haber sido inmensamente feliz?. Si no te busco es porque te conoce demasiado bien y te está dando espacio para que lo pienses, para que lo analices, él espera una respuesta Hermione. No seas tonta y aprovéchalo.

Al llegar al castillo Draco se despidió y se fue a las mazmorras donde se encontraba su casa. Hermione subió al séptimo piso y se quedo de pie observando el retrato de la dama gorda. Era tarde, afuera ya estaba oscuro dudo en entrar sabia que Harry estaría esperándola en la sala común, después de meditar un rato dijo la contraseña secreta y entro. Ahí en el sillón junto al fuego, con la cabeza recostada y los ojos cerrados estaba Harry con el pijama y el cabello levemente mojado, esperándola. Sonrió al verlo parecía un ángel recién bajado del cielo

- ¿Hermione? – pregunto, abriendo los ojos lentamente. La vio de pie en la entrada y le dedico una sonrisa cálida. Se levanto del sillón bajando los pies para que ella se sentara - lamento mucho todo lo que paso esta mañana, perdóname – dijo con los ojos de borrego que Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle y sentarse a su lado. Puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y enseguida él hizo lo mismo agradeciendo que nada hubiera cambiado. Sintió que Hermione levantaba el rostro y miraba seriamente. Se asusto un poco pero no dijo nada.

- Acepto Harry – dijo ella, viendo aquellos ojos verdes que se sorprendieron por la respuesta. Verde y castaño se encontraron – acepto ser tu novia.

**_Continuara…_**

**Gracias por leer este capitulo. Espero sus reviews y nuevamente muchas gracias.**

**Saludos a todos que estén super bien. HHR FOREVER**

**Mitsuki28**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos y todas los que han leído este fanfic, aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo, ojala que también les guste y muchas MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que han dejado sus reviews, y me han agregado a favoritos. ojala que nuevamente en este capítulo se tomen esos segundos para dejarme sus comentarios, son de ayuda.**

**Muchas gracias a todos de corazón. Nos vemos **

**Capitulo 4**

Acepto ser tu novia esas tres palabras cambiarían su vida en un segundo. Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras Harry puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que incluso la sorprendió pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando él la abrazo. Y había dicho con tanto entusiasmo que hasta llego a creérselo "no te vas a arrepentir Herms". Y para Hermione aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que aunque todo fuera un error, una ilusión falsa e inalcanzable, porque él no la amaba como ella a él, decidió que iba a disfrutar cada segundo a lado del hombre de su vida y quien sabe con un poco de suerte lograría conquistarlo. Esa noche se quedaron en la sala común hasta la madrugada como a eso de las tres, sin querer o quizás queriendo él tomo su mano después de que ella aceptara y desde entonces no se soltaron; conversaron sobre que le dirían a sus amigos y habían llegado al mutuo a cuerdo de no decirles que la relación era seria, porque entonces Ron se molestaría y terminaría por creer lo que Ginny había inventado sobre ellos, por lo que decidieron que para los ojos de Ron, Luna y Draco seria "el noviazgo falso".

Se giro quedando con la vista al techo, ya era medio día podía sentir los rayos del sol entrando por su ventana y que ellos acariciaran su rostro. Sonrió y abrazo la almohada que estaba a su lado, de pronto la sonrisa se volvió en risa. Estaba feliz, era la novia de Harry y eso la hacía tan dichosa. Quiso gritar de la emoción que sentía pero prefirió guardarse, se levanto de un salto de su cama y se asomo a la ventana desde ahí pudo visualizar el gran lago y el puente que conectaba Hogwarts y el camino hacia Hogsmeade, aun estaba en pijama y estiro sus manos para relajar su cuerpo, ya era tarde pero no le importaba se había dormido de madrugada por lo cual no logro despertarse temprano por suerte era domingo, agradeció el hecho de ser prefecta y tener el privilegio de poseer un cuarto propio. Se metió al baño y mientras la bañera se llenaba se despojo de su ropa para después meterse dentro y tomar un largo y descansado baño, después de un largo rato salió vestida con unos cómodos Jeans, una camiseta sin mangas negra y arriba una sudadera fina color blanco. Se puso sus tenis y después de acomodarse su cabello castaño cayendo perfectamente ondulado por su espalda bajo a la sala común, junto al fuego estaba Harry que al verla sonrió y se levanto del sillón, llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una sudadera azul marino. Le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

- El toque perfecto – dijo Harry acariciando la mejilla de Hermione, ella le sonrió tímidamente – no creí que llegaría a ponerte tan nerviosa, ni provocar estos sonrojos en ti, ni tampoco creí que llegaría a decirte lo bonita que me pareces – ella lo miro – es cierto Herms, me pareces muy bonita y ahora tengo la libertad de decírtelo, me parece que tu cabello ondulado es muy bonito – toco un mechón de su cabello y lo coloco detrás de su oreja – me gusta que eres natural y no te maquillas demasiado, y tienes muchas cualidades que me encantan

- Basta Harry me pones nerviosa – ella le tomo la mano y lo dirigió al sillón – esto, es tan extraño que tú me hables de esa forma – coloco su cabeza en el hombro de él – es como un sueño nunca me imagine que sería tu novia, es decir, siempre pensé que lo tuyo con Ginny duraría para siempre… se veían tan…

- Herms olvídate de Ginny – él la interrumpió y acaricio con su dedo la mano de Hermione – quiero que esto sea serio y entre nosotros no hay lugar para Ginny, se que empezamos esta relación con un propósito y un poco extraño pero solo nos dejemos llevar ¿está bien? Todo lo que haga lo hago porque te quiero Hermione – ella asintió.

- Mañana después de clases el equipo y yo tenemos entretenimiento, me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras – dijo Harry, en sus ojos se veía la emoción – se que últimamente ocupas tu tiempo libre para estudiar pero bueno…

- Me encantaría acompañarte Harry – respondió ella sonriendo – estaré ahí puntual. No me hará mal dejar de estudiar además me gustaría mucho que después me enseñaras a volar ¿podrías? – se sonrojo, pensó que debía controlar esos sonrojos pero eran inevitables. – no soy muy buena volando y no estaría mal que aprendiera al menos para una emergencia es importante

- Conmigo a tu lado no habrá emergencias y si hubiera yo te llevaría pero si insistes pues dime ¿Qué clase tienes al final? – Dijo con su mejor sonrisa en el rostro y un toque travieso en sus ojos verde esmeralda – puedo pasarte a buscar, nos vamos juntos al campo y después te doy clase particulares y gratuitas – dijo con una sonrisa picara y ella empezó a reír. Después asintió diciéndole que su última clase era transformaciones la misma que la de él. Salieron de la sala común tomados de la mano, Hermione estaba sonrojada pues muchas miradas se posaban en ellos sobre todo porque Harry le contaba chistes muy buenos y ella no podía evitar echarse a reír, además aunque todos sabían que eran mejores amigos nunca se les vio tan felices y tanto tiempo tomados de la mano. Estaban sentados en el gran comedor almorzando y las miradas se hicieron más potentes cuando Harry la abrazo y le dio de comer en la boca como una bebe, ella se sonrojo aun mas si eso era posible y él reía feliz por las reacciones que provocaba en su amiga.

Hermione también le dio de comer y él tuvo la misma reacción que ella. Y fue su turno de reír. Así pasaron el almuerzo dándose muestras de cariños como dos enamorados que para sorpresa de ambos salía de forma natural. Quizás era el titulo que los hacía actuar de esa manera tan romántica, pero en ningún momento se sintieron incómodos. Sabían que para la cena todo Hogwarts o la mayoría de ellos sabrían de su relación, ya que cuando se dirigían a las afueras del castillo una niña de dos cursos inferior que ellos se acerco y les pregunto sobre su relación aunque en realidad se había acercado para invitar a Harry a una cita.

- Hola Harry – dijo la chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules – me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo el próximo fin de semana a Hogsmeade… te prometo que te la pasaras muy bien y no estaré encima de ti atormentándote por favor

- Lo siento… Emily – dijo el chico de ojos verdes esforzándose por recordar el nombre de la niña – veras estoy saliendo con Hermione – dijo alzando la mano de la castaña con la de él, estaban entrelazos – y estaré ocupado ese fin de semana y muchos otros, lo siento

La niña pareció sorprendida pero enseguida su sorpresa desapareció y al final los que quedaron atónitos fueron Harry y Hermione por la respuesta de la jovencita – Los felicito, ya decía yo que se habían tardado un poco en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, lo cierto es que tu Harry me gustas y te admiro pero me hace muy feliz que estés con Hermione porque eres muy bonita e inteligente además de que tienes buenos sentimientos – le sonrió a Hermione y esta le devolvió el gesto – Felicidades. La jovencita de cabellos negros se despidió y siguió su camino hacia una de las escaleras. Harry abrazo a Hermione y ella lo abrazo a él, posteriormente salieron del castillo. Caminaron hasta llegar al lago negro y se acomodaron en el suelo, Harry se recostó dejando su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione y se quedaron conversando por un largo rato.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué apuestas? – dijo el pelirrojo dándole un beso en los labios a su novia quien les decía que era una tontería aquella apuesta.

- Mi ipod muggle sabes que son geniales y te mueres por tener uno – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

- Muy bien, yo te apuesto mis ahorros de este año

- ¡Ron! Vas a perderlo – exclamo Luna – es obvio que Harry y Hermione terminaran enamorados y siendo novios antes de que el curso termine no seas ciego amor. Ron la miro molesto – que poca confianza – había dicho y firmando el papel en el que quedaba sentado la apuesta entre Draco y él.

- Eres un tonto Wesley debiste hacerle caso a Luna, voy a ganarte – respondió calmadamente Draco. En rollo el pergamino y con un hechizo desapareció, Ron lo miro con desconfianza y Draco se echo a reír – descuida, estará guardado en tu propio baúl para cuando quieras leerlo perdedor. Oh miren la nueva pareja viene caminando hacia acá

Harry y Hermione se acercaron a ellos y se sentaron juntos, Harry a lado de Hermione y esta junto a Draco que la miraba preguntándole que había decidido. Sin que Harry ni Ron se percataran asintió con la cabeza y él sonrió orgulloso por la decisión de su amiga después de todo estimaba mucho a Hermione. Luna dio un respingo y Hermione la vio intranquila, por su reacción supuso que comprendió lo que le dijo a Draco, Luna la tranquilizo con una tierna y especial sonrisa.

- ¿ya tienes la nueva jugada? Digo para ganarles otra vez a los tontos Slytherin – dijo Ron sacándole la lengua a Draco que puso mala cara – eso si no lo digas aquí porque esta Draco y es un chismoso seguramente le dirá a su equipo ¿no capitán?

- Ya Ron no exageres – respondió Harry, volteo a ver a Hermione que comía tranquilamente – Draco es nuestro amigo

- Mas tuyo que mío – dijo con reproche y Draco empezó a reír. Hermione los vio y negó con la cabeza riendo.

- Ya me voy chicos – dijo Hermione, se levanto de su asiento

- ¿Vas a darle su beso a Harry? – Ron empezó a reír y Luna le pego un codazo - ¿Qué? Son "novios" es normal que se besen – guiño el ojo

- Eres un tonto Ron – exclamo Hermione con clara molestia – Buenas noches Harry nos vemos después, hoy me toca hacer una ronda. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho del lugar; Harry la observo, se sonrojo al ver la pequeña espalda de su amiga adornada por su cabello castaño y bajar su vista a la pequeña cintura y antes de que su vista siguiera bajando ella desapareció del gran comedor. Desde el otro lado de la mesa Ginny los vio con rabia, en su mirada se reflejaba el coraje. La noticia se había expandido muy rápido

- Harry es mucho para ella ¿Cierto Ginny? – dijo Mel una compañera de la pelirroja.

- No sé como hizo que se fijara en ella quizás uso algún hechizo o una poción – Ginny apretó las manos – de que otra forma iba a lograrlo, es obvio que Harry aun me quiere y voy a demostrárselo a Granger, ella no es rival para mi, Harry es mío…

- Bravo Hermione – exclamo Ginny aplaudiéndole, Hermione estaba haciendo su última ronda por el castillo y Ginny la estaba esperando en las escaleras que llevaban al séptimo piso - por lo visto lograste enredarte con Harry Potter, mi novio. ¿Qué le diste? ¿Una poción? ¿Un hechizo? Cuéntame porque te ha funcionado muy bien ¿No es así Hermione?

- No tengo que usar pociones ni hechizos para conquistarlo, basta con el amor que le ofrezco, un amor sincero sin engaños – respondió fríamente, y siguiendo su camino pero se detuvo y la volteo a ver – además Ginebra – el coraje de la pelirroja aumento, odiaba su nombre – Harry ya no es tu novio porque por si aun no lo sabes o si lo sabes te lo repito, ahora él es MI novio y te lo agradezco ya que gracias a que le pusiste el cuerno se fijo en mi.

Hermione siguió su camino y Ginny se quedo de pie sintiendo el odio correr por sus venas. Se juro que le haría pagar caro a Hermione aquella traición, que la haría sufrir donde más le dolería y eso era verse humillada por el rechazo que Harry le haría al volver con ella. Cuando Hermione entro a la sala común vio que Harry estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro de quidditch, dejo el libro y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

- Estaba esperando que llegaras ¿Qué tal tu ronda? – pregunto sentándose con Hermione en su regazo, ella le respondió que muy agradable y omitió su encuentro con Ginny además de que sabía que no sería el ultimo – sabes algo… es nuestro primer día de novios y realmente me ha gustado mucho poder verte, abrazarte como un enamorado tuyo y no como tu mejor amigo

Hermione le dedico una sonrisa y acaricio el rostro del joven, la piel de Harry era suave y sus facciones eran muy bonitas. Se perdió en los ojos verdes de su novio; esa palabra le fascinaba. Se acercaron poco a poco y cuando se dio cuenta Harry se encontraba rozando sus labios, ella no se lo impidió y cuando Harry sintió que tenía el permiso de Hermione, la atrajo un poco más hacia el cuerpo de él, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, le acaricio la mejilla y la beso, un beso tierno que ella respondió de la misma forma dulce que él, Hermione le demostró en aquel beso todo el amor que sentía por él aunque claro él no sabía que en ese beso estaba aquel amor. Harry decidió no profundizar el beso no quería asustarla, se separaron cuando sintieron que el aire les faltaba pero Harry dejo sus labios pegados a los labios finos y rosas de Hermione que no se negó a aquel contacto entre ellos. Él por su parte sintió que los besos de Hermione eran tan diferentes a los que antes había dado y se dio cuenta que era por el sabor y la calidez que ellos emanaban. Hermione se levanto de las piernas de Harry y le dijo que se iría a dormir.

- ¿Buenas noches? – pregunto Harry jalándole la mano, ello lo miro y en sus ojos se relejo lo que Harry pedía, ella se sonrojo pero se acerco hasta él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Harry rio divertido y ella enseguida salió corriendo subiendo por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Se aventó en su cama con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases. No se vieron hasta que llegaron a la última clase del día, cual lo vio le sonrió como tonta, Harry se acerco a ella le dio un roce de labios y tomo su mano. Juntos se dirigieron al campo y cuando llegaron Hermione vio a Luna sonreírle y agitar la mano emocionadamente. Hermione se acomodo junto a Luna.

- Felicidades – dijo Luna, sonreía y comía palomitas - ¿Quieres? – Acerco las palomitas a Hermione y ella tomo algunas en sus manos – es fácil hacerlas con un pequeño hechizo inofensivo

- Gracias – respondió Hermione después de unos momentos. El equipo salió al campo y Luna apoyaba a Ron pero también observaba a Hermione queriendo descifrar los sentimientos que Hermione tenía por Harry, ella se dedicaba a saludarlo cada vez que podía, se perdía viéndolo ir de un lado a otro y se sonrojaba cuando en más de una ocasión él le aventó con sus manos unos besos y ella respondía aquel beso

- De verdad lo amas – Hermione la miro confundida y atemorizada – no sé que hay detrás de ustedes y no espero que me lo cuentes. Sé que Harry aun quiere a Ginny – vio el dolor que sus palabras provocaron en Hermione – perdona que te lo diga pero acostumbro hablar claro y preciso, como te decía, se que él aun la quiere pero también sé que te tiene en una gran estima. No se la razón por la cual empezó esa farsa que duro unas horas para convertirse en novios de verdad. Se lo que sea Herms sabes que puedes contar conmigo se nota que tu si estas muy enamorada de él y el amor lo puede todo. No dudo que puedas conquistarlo.

- Gracias Luna eres una gran persona. Todo esto es muy extraño lo sé, pero a ti no voy a negártelo. Amo a Harry desde hace tanto tiempo, me negué a mi misma demostrar ese amor por miedo a perderlo y me aferre a la idea que él no seria para mí pero ahora…

- Ahora es tu oportunidad de abrirle los ojos y que se dé cuenta que eres la mujer de su vida, la que siempre ha estado apoyándolo en cada segundo de su existencia, la que está dispuesta a dar su vida en el momento que sea necesario, créeme Herms también él tiene sentimientos por ti ¿Cómo no tenerlos? Si eres quien siempre ha estado a su lado compartiendo los mejores y peores momentos de su vida, solo que es muy tonto para darse cuenta, necesita un empujón y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para eso – Hermione le agradecía profundamente sus palabras y cuando el partido termino ambas bajaron de las gradas para encontrarse con los chicos. Ron fue el primero en salir y en cuanto llego estrecho a Luna en sus brazos y ella lo beso, para Hermione aquella fue una escena bastante tierna y hermosa. Draco la tomo de la cintura provocando que ella diera un respingo y sonrojándose pensando que podría ser Harry

- ¡Draco! – Exclamo apartándose – no hagas eso no quiero que empiecen hablar mal de Harry y de mi obvio, apenas es nuestro segundo día y no quiero malos entendidos. Draco empezó a reír y volvió a abrazarla, Hermione se molesto pero esta vez no se aparto – tonto – murmuro

- ¡Hey! – Harry salió de los vestidores y le molesto ver a SU novia abrazando a Draco – yo soy el ganador no él, y además eres mi novia – le tomo la muñeca y de un jalón la aparto de Draco siendo él quien le rodeara la cintura, después de hacerle una mueca a su amigo vio a Hermione y al ver sus labios no pudo evitar darle un beso que ella correspondió feliz

- Aquí estoy sobrando – murmuro Draco molesto – iré a buscarme una novia, nos vemos

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Luna se echaron a reír mientras que el rubio se alejaba a paso lento del campo. Ron y Luna les dijeron que iban al castillo a hacer unas cosas.

- Herms – llamo Harry caminando hacia una de las gradas, ella le puso toda su atención indicándole que prosiguiera - ¿Crees que Ron y Luna ya…? Tú sabes… es decir

- No se Harry no entiendo a que te refieres – dijo confundida – por favor habla claro

- SI… ellos ya bueno ¡tuvieron intimidad! – exclamo todo sonrojado y provocando una sorpresa enorme en Hermione.

-¡Harry! ¡No lo sé! – Hermione se sonrojo y negaba con la cabeza - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Simple curiosidad… - respondió apenado - bueno cambiando de tema, mejor – él se levanto de un salto y se puso enfrente de ella sonriendo con malicia, ella se asusto y se preocupo - ¿estás lista? – ella negó nerviosa con la cabeza

- ¿Y si lo dejamos para otro día? – pregunto

- ¡Oh! Herms claro que no – él le tendió la mano y ella dudo en tomarla. Se acerco un poco más y con una mano levanto la barbilla de la chica, sus ojos penetraron en los de ella – confía en mí, yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo. Cuidándote, lo prometo – le tendió nuevamente la mano y esta vez ella sonrió y la tomo.

- A mi me parece que hacen una buena pareja – dijo una chica de cabellos rubios y la pelirroja le hizo mala cara y la dejo hablando sola.

Harry estaba arriba de la escoba, Hermione estaba de pie pero sin soltar la mano de su novio decidiendo si subir o no a la escoba. En sus ojos marrones se veía el miedo y el nerviosismo, algo que no se veía muy a menudo en ella. Harry se sintió extraño al verla con esa timidez y se alegro de ser él que estuviera ahí enseñándole, de tener ese privilegio de hacerla sentir protegida. Harry la tomo de la cintura sentándola en frente de él, dio un golpe en el piso y se alzo en vuelo, Hermione dio un grito que Harry pensó que se le rompería el tímpano, enseguida estallo en carcajadas, tanto que la escoba se mecía de un lado a otro

- ¡Basta! ¡Harry! – Grito Hermione, él no dejaba de reír – vamos a caernos por favor concéntrate ¡Harry! Bájame ahora mismo

- ¡No! – Él dejo de reír y empezó a volar, sentía el cuerpo tembloroso de Hermione – abre los ojos Herms - Ella negó con la cabeza – por favor mira el paisaje si no quieres aprender no aprendas de todas formas teniéndome a tu lado no lo necesitas. Ella abrió los ojos maravillada no por el paisaje si no por las palabras del pelinegro. Después de una largo rato Harry sintió el cuerpo de su amiga relajado, ella estaba emocionada con aquel paseo y su alegría aumento cuando Harry bajo un poco tanto que ella puso rozar con su mano el agua del lago. Volaron por arriba del castillo, del lago negro, del puente, de los grandes patios de Hogwarts.

Cuando entraron a la sala común tomados de la mano, iban riendo y ahí se encontraron a Ron lleno de carcajadas y a Draco verlo divertido "Bájame Harry" Draco estaba imitando a Hermione y grito como niña viéndola divertido. Hermione se puso roja de coraje y se lanzo arriba de él mientras que Draco se protegía con una almohada y Harry rodeaba la cintura de su amiga para separarlo de Draco antes de que de verdad le dejara algunos moretones en el rostro y la castigaran.

- Hermione – llamo Parvati y ella volteo a verla, su molestia se reflejaba en su rostro y la chica dudo en hablar

- Habla que no estoy enfadada contigo si no con un tonto Slytherin que nada tiene que hacer aquí – grito al final – Draco vete a tu casa ahora mismo no quiero verte

Draco seguía riendo y no se movió del cómodo sillón en el que estaba. Harry aun la tenía tomada de la cintura.

- La profesora McGonagall te espera en su despacho quiere hablar contigo – dijo Parvati y se despedía de los chicos.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto Harry cuando la castaña empezaba a caminar hacia el retrato de la dama gorda para salir de la torre. Ella negó

- No quiero parecer una novia controladora, mejor quédate aquí con Ron y… Malfoy. Dale una buena golpiza de mi parte – Harry no pudo evitar reír y la vio marcharse de la sala. Se acomodo en el sillón en frente de Draco y le aventó una almohada en la cara. Ron estaba en el suelo sentando junto al fuego viéndolo extraño.

Las siguientes dos semanas Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo para verse con Harry, él entretenido con las prácticas del quidditch y ella organizando una fiesta de San Valentín. Se veían en clases, a la hora del desayuno y en la comida, el resto del día cada uno se ocupaba de sus cosas. La profesora McGonagall le había pedido ayuda para realizar aquel evento para los alumnos de cuarto a séptimo grado. Su relación estaba estable y muchos los habían alagado "que hermosa pareja" "felicidades Harry y Hermione". Se habían topado con Ginny pero Harry la ignoraba y Hermione lo imitaba. Lo cierto era que se entretenían platicando, riéndose, besándose o solo abrazándose disfrutando de un cómodo silencio.

La mayoría de las mujeres estaban locas por el baile, y no dejaban de hablar sobre que ropa llevarían, que zapatos usarían, como se peinarían y lo más importante con quien irían. Además de que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban atosigándola aconsejándola como adornar el gran comedor donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Los planos ya estaban casi realizados faltaban tres días y ese día todo empezaría hacer reemplazado por lo que estaría para san Valentín. Subió pesadamente las escaleras, entro a su cuarto y cuando llego se tiro en la cama, escucho el quejido de alguien y se levanto de la cama apuntándola con la varita. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando vio a Harry quitarse la capa de invisibilidad y en su rostro una enorme sonrisa.

- Hola – saludo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, Hermione se quedo sin habla y seguía de pie – veras hoy te extrañe mucho así que decidí venirme a tu cuarto a esperar que llegaras, no te enojes Herms

Hermione salto sobre él tirándolo contra la cama, la sonrisa de Harry se hizo más grande si eso era posible y la tomo por la cintura acomodándola junto a él, acariciaba su cabello mientras le daba pequeños besos por todo el rostro, Hermione estaba sonrojada y con una sonrisa en los labios.

- A veces pienso que estoy soñando – dijo Hermione jugando la mano de Harry, acariciaba su brazo y se acurrucaba junto a él – Te quiero Harry – algo extraño paso por la mente del joven cuando la escucho decir aquellas palabras, no, algo extraño sintió en su interior, sintió el cosquilleo en su estomago un cosquilleo que ni con Ginny había sentido jamás, la verdad era que desde que volvieron de la guerra no había sentido lo mismo por Ginny pero jamás tuvo el valor para decírselo y mucho menos para contárselo a toda la familia Wesley.

- Y yo a ti Herms, no tienes idea de cómo te quiero – dijo Harry dándole un beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron Hermione acaricio la mejilla del joven de ojos verdes.

- Harry… hay algo que quiero confesarte, algo que me he guardado por mucho tiempo – ella acaricio el cabello negro y desordenado de su novio, se sonrojaba al pensar en esa palabra

- Te escucho – dijo, su corazón latía de manera fuerte. Y por primera vez en su vida sintió deseo, Hermione lo acariciaba de manera inocente pero su olor, sus caricias lo hacían sentir algo diferente en su cuerpo.

- Yo… bueno es que…

- ¿Herms? – Dijo Harry al ver que ella estaba dudando – descuida cuando estés preparada me dirás eso importante. Por ahora quiero saber si… ¿deseas ser mi pareja de baile? – el rostro de Hermione se ilumino y se abrazo a él acercándose por completo y enseguida corto toda la distancia entre ambos, Hermione lo beso, con eso le decía el si, por primera vez en su relación era ella quien lo besaba a él. Cuando Harry sintió el permiso de Hermione, él profundizo el beso y ella correspondió con la misma intensidad que él. De pronto, sin saber cómo o porque las caricias inocentes se volvieron más feroces, él empezó acariciar el brazo de la joven, bajando por su cintura. De pronto Hermione quedo debajo de Harry y el rozo con una de sus manos la pierna de ella y con la otra toco un seno sobre su ropa, ella acariciaba la espalda del joven. Se sentía llena y plena, el amor y el deseo corrían por su cuerpo y aunque sabía que debía detener a Harry porque después ya no podría pero no es que tampoco quería detenerlo, sentía las manos calientes de Harry pidiendo permiso para empezar a quitarle la blusa y ella no iba a detenerlo en ningún momento; para su sorpresa y su desdicha fue él quien se levanto de la cama y se quedo de pie en frente de ella. Hermione estaba desconcertada y lo miraba con ojos interrogantes

- No está bien Herms – él se acomodo en la cama a una distancia prudente porque sintió que si se acercaba a ella no podría controlarse. La deseaba, la deseaba demasiado pero también la quería y por alguna razón en estos días a pesar de ser pocos sentía que algo estaba creciendo en su interior y para estar con Hermione quería sentir eso algo mas… quería sentir amor – no podemos… esto es algo demasiado especial y yo…

- No me amas, tu no harías esto sin amor – murmuro ella, él le tomo la mano y sintió una punzada de dolor cuando vio una lagrima de Hermione recorrer su mejilla

- No es por eso Herms – él levanto la barbilla de la joven – te deseo como a nadie y como no tienes idea, siento un calor recorrer por todo mi cuerpo y si me acerco a ti no me controlare y te hare el amor. Sin embargo esto debe ser especial para ti Herms y yo quiero que cuando lo hagas sea por amor y quizás tú no estés enamorada de mí como para darte este pasó conmigo. No quiero que después te arrepientas de lo que has hecho

- Harry… es que…

- No digas nada Hermione, para ser sincero hay algo en mi interior, algo que está cambiando – sonrió con timidez y Hermione podía jurar que vio un sonrojo en las mejillas de Harry – pero no puedo asegurarlo, no… no estoy seguro de lo que es – empezó a caminar hacia la puerta – es mejor que me vaya

Salió de la habitación de Hermione y se dirigía a su cuarto. Sentía que la sangre le hervía, había tenido un encuentro casi sexual con su mejor amiga, eran novios eso no era raro. Con Ginny muchas veces se tocaron e incluso quedaron desnudos aunque nunca llegó hacerlo por completo, sentía que sus hormonas estaban alborotadas. Se acostó en su cama y enseguida se quedo dormido. Al despertar tenía cierta parte muy notoria. Se sacudió la cabeza y recodo que había tenido el mejor sueño de toda su vida, un sueño entre Hermione y él terminando lo que habían empezado la noche anterior, un sueño que deseaba hacer realidad. Se levanto de su cama y se metió al baño, se baño con agua fría y salió de la habitación dejando con la palabra en la boca a Ron y Neville. Necesitaba pensar y aclarar sus ideas.

- Buenos días Harry – saludo Ginny acercándose de manera seductora a él. Harry retrocedió y se paso una mano por su cabello desordenado de manera despreocupada

- ¿Qué quieres Ginny? – Dijo con fastidio – llevo prisa

- Ya se a donde querías llegar con tu relación con Hermione, por favor Harry no nos hagamos tontos, me quieres y lo sabes. No podrías cambiarme por Hermione

- Ya lo hice Ginny, ella es mi novia

- ¿Cuánto va durarte ese gusto? Voy a esperarte Harry, cuando te hartes de tu ratón de biblioteca yo estaré ahí para ti. Te he visto besarla, son besos tan… sosos, tan inocentes ¿acaso no recuerdas nuestros besos candentes? ¿Acaso no extrañas mis besos, Harry? esos si eran besos – se acerco a él y lo beso. Harry respondió el beso pero sintió algo distinto, el beso fue corto y apasionante, la alejo al escuchar unos pasos acercarse.

- Basta Ginny. Hermione es mi novia y aunque no lo creas estoy empezando a sentir sentimientos muy fuertes por ella, sentimientos que hace mucho deje de sentir por ti.

- ¡Mentira! – Grito ella

- ¡Es cierto Ginny! – Exclamo molesto – ahora déjame en paz

Harry la alejo más y salió por el retrato dejando a Ginny golpeando la almohada con fuerza. Cuando volteo a ver vio a Hermione de pie en la sala común viéndola. Ginny sonrió.

- No te hagas ilusiones Hermione, sabes que él se va cansar de ti y vendrá corriendo a mis brazos porque yo soy la mujer para él no tu, incluso acabamos de darnos un beso y créeme respondió encantado

- Lo sé – la sonrisa de Ginny desapareció, Hermione añadió –se que Harry aun te quiere, se que él jamás va quererme ni la mitad de lo que te quiere a ti – Hermione se sentó en el sillón y Ginny también lo hizo poniéndole toda su atención - ¿sabes? Eras mi mejor amiga, y yo me había enamorado de Harry no quería decírtelo para que no te sintieras traicionada por mí, pero tú te diste cuenta… así como se que en algún momento Harry se dará cuenta de que esta relación no llegara a ningún lado porque te ama pero mientras eso pasa seguiré con él porque lo amo Ginny y no me importa lo que dure porque cuando termine me quedare con los mejores recuerdos. Voy a alejarme pero hasta que él me lo pida mientras tanto estaré a su lado todo el tiempo que sea necesario. – Hermione se puso de pie y se fue dejando a Ginny sola.

**_Continuara…._**

**Bueno, este es el capitulo. Disfrútenlo. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS; ESPERO QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO; TAMBIEN ME DEJEN.**

**Mitsuki28**


	5. Chapter 5

**No existen más que dos reglas para escribir: tener algo que decir y decirlo. _Oscar Wilde_**

**No sé como agradecerles todos los comentarios que me han dejado excepto diciéndoles que muchas gracias por ellos. Como ya dije deseo algún día poder llegar a escribir muy bien y creo que ustedes los lectores son los que mejor pueden criticar mi trabajo. Espero también que en efecto este capítulo sea igual de su agrado y los complazca. **

**Muchas gracias por todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo y la libertad de leer este fanfic. Gracias.**

**Espero de nueva cuenta sus comentarios. REVIEWS POR FAVOR**

**Capitulo 5**

- Harry por favor ve con Ron y Draco a donde sea que vayan los hombres necesito elegir mi vestido – dijo Hermione soltándose de Harry con una sonrisa en los labios. McGonagall les había concedido un permiso especial a los de último grado los dos días antes de la fiesta para ir a Londres. Un regalo pre graduación había dicho.

- Esta bien – dijo Harry tomándola de la cintura nuevamente – pero solo tienes dos horas, la profesora McGonagall fue muy buena al dejarnos venir y no vamos a desperdiciarlo comprando solo para la fiesta ¿no crees? Acepta una cita conmigo el resto del día

- Oh Harry – exclamo Hermione al ver los ojos de niño bueno que Harry le ponía mientras sonreía como inocente – si me pones esa cara y esos ojos es obvio que aceptare – Hermione le dio un rápido beso en los labios y tomo a Luna de una mano separándola de Ron, ambas chicas salieron corriendo por el caldero chorreante

- ¡Hey! – Grito Ron al ser interrumpido - ¿A dónde van? No creo que en el caldero chorreante encuentren un vestido – dijo mirando confundido a Harry y Draco

- Seguramente Hermione lleva a Luna a una tienda muggle. Yo también iré a comprar un traje y algo de ropa ¿vienen? – pregunto caminando hacia el caldero chorreante.

- Es bueno experimentar – dijo Draco, y camino junto a Harry siendo seguidos por Ron. Que seguía molesto por no haber besado bien a Luna – siempre he tenido curiosidad del mundo muggle.

Mientras tanto Hermione y Luna entraron a algunas tiendas de moda que la castaña conocía. - Este lugar es realmente grande – Luna veía encantada cada rincón por el que pasaba, las cafeterías y calles adornadas de corazones y algunas chicas con regalos - ¿Hermione? – Ella volteo a verla – quiero comprarle un obsequio a Ron ¿podrías visitar alguna tienda? Quiero que sea especial y algo muggle seria genial

- Me parece una idea estupenda Luna – Hermione sonrió – oh aquí es, vamos estoy segura que encontraremos vestidos hermosos aquí y zapatos también. Entremos

La tienda era grande, adornada de globos rojos y corazones. Llena de vestidos de todo color y tamaño. Había muchos espejos y varias chicas comprando. Ambas chicas eligieron cinco vestidos cada una. Y entraron a los probadores, hicieron un desfile con los vestidos incluso la señorita que les estaba ayudando daba su opinión.

Harry por su parte ya estaba pagando su traje. Ron aun seguía probándose y Draco divertido le pasaba uno tras otro.

- Ya basta Draco – dijo Harry pasándole el tercer traje de los quince que llevaba a Ron – ese está bien Ron. Págalo y vámonos

- ¿Cuál es la prisa Potter? – Dijo Draco despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba – aun falta para que recojas a Hermione

- Quiero comprarle un regalo de San Valentín

- ¿A Hermione? Oye Harry no tienes que gastar en eso, creo que la farsa no incluye regalos digo a Ginny nunca le diste un regalo y eso que era tu novia de verdad – Ron coloco el traje en la barra y la cajera lo paso por la barra, Draco y Harry se dieron una mirada cómplice. Harry estaba enterado que Draco sabía todo desde el primer día. Hermione se lo había confesado – no es tu novia de verdad ni que fueras a dárselo en medio de la pista, sinceramente ya todos lo saben no tienes que esforzarte para seguir fingiendo creo que Ginny ya está bastante celosa

- Hermione es mi mejor amiga, san Valentín es día del amor y la _amistad_ – dijo enfatizando en la última palabra – será un regalo de amigos no tiene nada de malo, ella se está esforzando mucho por mi y siempre ha estado a mi lado creo que es un bonito detalle

- Supongo que si ¿Le compraras algo a Ginny?

- Ya Ron por favor entre Ginny y yo no hay nada aun sigo muy dolido por lo que me hizo.

- ¿Por qué sigues con Hermione? – Pregunto el pelirrojo en la entrada del edificio en el que habían comprado la ropa – Si Ginny no te interesa ¿entonces porque?

- No seas tonto Ron, tampoco va a terminar así como así con ella ¿Qué dirían los compañeros? – Respondió Draco al ver que Harry se había quedado mudo – ya déjalo quieres vamos a comprar los regalos yo también quiero comprarle algo a Pansy y a Herms

- ¿Pansy Parkinson? – pregunto Ron

- Están saliendo – respondió Harry - desde hace tres días

- ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?

- Porque no habías preguntado – Draco señalo un artefacto extraño con teclas - ¿Qué es eso?

- Un celular, en Hogwarts está prohibido pero para los muggle es algo muy útil – saco uno de su pantalón – es un celular muy bueno tiene teclado completo lo cual es magnifico

Draco entro a la tienda y pidió que le mostrara los mejores celulares, después de media hora salió con un celular parecido al de Harry – excelente – dijo Draco y sonrió arrogante.

Siguieron su camino. Entraron a varias tiendas y en la última Harry encontró el regalo perfecto para Hermione, un brillo inundo sus ojos. Draco y Ron también tenían sus regalos.

- ¿Qué le compraste Ron? ¿Bombas fétidas? – pregunto riendo Draco

- Por supuesto que no – dijo todo rojo casi combinaba con su cabello – es algo especial

- ¡Harry! – Grito Hermione del otro lado de la calle y agitando la mano en modo de saludo. Cuando llegaron juntos a ellos Ron beso a Luna y Harry a Hermione.

– No hay otros del colegio aquí ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto Ron

- Déjalos Ronny es la costumbre – Luna le sonrió con ternura y se despidió de sus amigos diciendo que irían al callejón diagon por algunas cosas que necesitaban

- Creo que Ron está empezando a sospechar – dijo Hermione sonrojada

- Olvídate de Ron, quiero que vayamos a un lugar. Nos vemos después Draco

El rubio se despidió. Harry y Hermione se tomaron de la mano y caminaron por las calles de Londres hasta llegar a un bonito restaurant italiano. Hermione se negó a entrar porque era un lugar muy caro pero Harry la convenció de que no había problema él cubriría los gastos. Diciéndole que era su regalo de San Valentín y que además no era algo que hicieran seguido. Entraron al restaurant y Harry ordeno una mesa lejos de la multitud. Todo el lugar estaba adornado con algunas velas normales y la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas con las cortinas rojas dándole un toque romantice. A pesar de ser las dos de la tarde ahí adentro todo parecía ser de noche. – encontraste todo lo que necesitabas – pregunto Harry

- Acabas de hablar como la cajera de la tienda de ropa – dijo riendo, Hermione tomo un poco del vino que Harry había pedido – encontré todo ¿lo preguntas porque no ves ninguna bolsa? Pues Luna y yo usamos magia para hacerlo aparecer en mi habitación de Hogwarts. Veo que también tu compraste tu traje – señalo la bolsa en la que se leía _dolce & gabbana _

_ -_ Bueno nosotros también tenemos que vernos bien – levanto su copa – brindemos

- Harry – dijo ella un poco seria él la interrogo con la mirada - ¿Besaste a Ginny?

- Muchas veces – respondió un poco serio

- No Harry ¿besaste a Ginny hace poco siendo mi novio?

- Herms…

- Entiendo – respondió enseguida

- Hermione, escucha si la bese ella me beso y respondí el beso pero puedo asegurarte que no sentí aquella sensación especial que sentí contigo – dijo acercándose y dándole un casto beso – tus besos son más tiernos y más dulces ¿sabes porque? Porque tus labios son más suaves, más delicados, mas… todo – dio un suspiro y le dio un beso tras otro

- ¿Por qué brindamos? – pregunto Hermione sonrojada después de la sesión de besos, con curiosidad y un brillo en sus ojos que hizo que el corazón de Harry brincara de felicidad

- Por el _amor _– Hermione lo vio con ternura, devoción y mucho amor

- Por el _amor _– repitió la joven. Chocaron sus copas y con una sonrisa se tomaron el contenido de las copas. Sentía una punzada en el corazón al saber que siendo su novio él había besado a otra pero era algo que quizás no se podía evitar, y con paciencia y amor quizás podría borrar aquel amor que su Harry sentía por Ginny. El mesero llego unos momentos después y les sirvió la comida que Harry pidió para los dos. Entre pláticas y risas se comieron todo el almuerzo. Harry descubrió cosas que no sabía de Hermione como su color favorito, su comida favorita muggle y mágica, los libros que mas leía y lo el lugar que le gustaba, incluyendo como le gustaría que fuera su boda incluso cuando ella le platico aquella escena de ella entrando por la iglesia y que su _enamorado _la esperaba en el altar se cruzo por su mente la imagen de él esperándola a ella, viéndola entrar en la iglesia y casarse. Después de unas horas Harry pago la cuenta y salieron del restaurant para entonces ya eran las cuatro de la tarde.

- Me gustaría visitar Grimmauld Place – dijo Harry - ¿Me acompañas Herms? – Ella accedió y se dirigieron a aquel lugar donde vivió su padrino – estoy pensando en arreglar ese lugar y ocuparlo cuando termine el colegio. Quiero vivir ahí.

- Creo que quedara hermoso – dijo Hermione.

Llegaron a la puerta principal y entraron juntos. Recorrieron en la casa, estaba muy abandonado, las paredes estaban viejas y maltratadas, algunas cortinas estaban rotas y el suelo sonaba al caminar, los cuadros estaban sucios y el lugar estaba lleno de telarañas. A Harry le inundo la tristeza, Hermione puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y este la volteo a ver

- Te prometo que este lugar quedara como nuevo. Yo te ayudare a reparar cada espacio que hay aquí. Pintaremos, sacudiremos y colocaremos cuadros nuevos y algunas plantas – dijo, abrazándolo y acariciando el cabello del pelinegro

Harry la abrazo. Hermione se soltó y saco la varita señalando algunas esquinas y con algunos hechizos fue desapareciendo las telarañas, aun estaba sucio pero las telarañas ya no estaban, Harry quedo sorprendido por aquel acto de su novia. El ruido de un "pop" se escucho y detrás de ellos apareció el estimado elfo domestico Dobby.

- Hermione – murmuro el chico de ojos verdes – es increíble… muchas gracias – ella lo beso, Harry sentía cosquillas cada vez que se besaban era algo tan espectacular. Los besos de Hermione eran especiales y tenían un sabor increíble se decía el joven. Se sonrojo porque empezaba a sentir que sus sentimientos estaban dando un giro inesperado.

- No es nada aun hay mucho por hacer – respondió la joven y dirigió su vista al elfo – Hola Dobby ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Hola señorita Granger. He escuchado que el señor Potter quiere arreglar esta casa y yo quiero ayudar al señor Potter – Dobby se puso en frente de Harry – a sus órdenes

- Oh no Dobby no eres mi criado

- El señor Potter es mi amigo y Dobby ayuda a sus amigos

- Eres muy amable Dobby – dijo Hermione – si quieres ayudar no podemos negártelo pero te daremos una buena recompensa por tu ayuda.

El elfo domestico asintió sabía que no debía discutir con Granger porque no ganaría. Harry la vio extrañado, Hermione odiaba que los elfos domésticos hicieran el oficio de un criado, incluso quería pelear por sus derechos. Después de que Hermione quitara con magia la suciedad de los retratos y de ordenar a Dobby que solo y exclusivamente tenía que cuidar de la casa salieron de Grimmauld Place, ya era tarde y a las 9 el tren partiría a Hogwarts. Pero antes se dirigieron al callejón diagon

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Harry? – Pregunto Hermione, Harry señalo un local - ¿la Heladería Florean Fortescue? Esos helados son realmente sabrosos, que amable eres, pero entonces yo invito

- No hace falta – respondió el chico, abriendo la puerta Hermione entro y él le susurro al oído – el señor Florean Fortescue me regala los helados. En tercer grado en las vacaciones me pasaba todas las tardes en este lugar y siempre me los dio gratis ¿No es increíble? – sonrió encantado

- ¿En serio? Pero creo que sería algo muy abusivo de nosotros Harry

- Señor Harry Potter – dijo el señor Florean saludándolo y estrechando la mano del muchacho – como ha crecido. Tenía mucho que no lo veía por aquí. Mucho gusto señorita…

- Hermione Granger – lo saludo alegremente, le parecía un buen hombre

- El gusto es mío disculpe que no recuerde su nombre, pero ya que me lo ha dicho déjeme decirle que también he escuchado maravillas de usted, se dice por ahí que es una bruja extraordinaria. Oh y hace rato algunos de Hogwarts estuvieron por aquí mencionaron que era la novia del señor Potter – el viejo Florean les guiño el ojo, Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron pero no dijeron nada – por favor elijan el helado que gusten la casa invita

- No por favor nosotros lo pagaremos

- Claro que no señorita Granger, muy pocas veces vienen por aquí déjenme invitárselos por favor. Después de un rato los dos chicos salieron con su helado en la mano, Hermione de Vainilla y Harry de chocolate. – qué pena debimos pagar, tu ya sabias que insistiría por eso ni abriste la boca – reclamo molesta y Harry se encogió de hombros recibiendo un suave golpe de Hermione, a las nueve partieron hacia Hogwarts.

Por fin, el día de San Valentín había llegado y en Hogwarts se respiraba el amor por todos lados. La mayoría de las mujeres llevaba un rosa mágica, postales o chocolates. Cuando Harry hizo su entrada triunfal en el comedor aproximadamente veinte mujeres se acercaron a él con regalos y tarjetas queriendo entregárselas y se escuchaban miles de frases "Sal conmigo Harry" "acepta esto como prueba de mi amor" "hazme lo que quieras" "una cita". La cara de cansancio y frustración se le notaba a miles de kilómetros, Hermione y Luna miraban entretenidas la escena porque lo mismo sucedía con Draco y Ron.

- Suficiente – Grito Pansy Parkinson – aléjense de Draco o las heriré tanto que esta noche no podrán bailar.

Hermione y Luna estallaron en risas, y todas las mujeres que habían estado rondando alrededor de Draco se esparcieron rápidamente. Pansy se lanzo a los brazos de Draco y ya no lo soltó. Ron llego hasta el asiento con miles de chocolates y flores lo mismo que Harry incluyendo globos y tarjetas mágicas.

- Sorprendente – dijo Hermione – has recibido muchos regalos.

Harry alzo la mirada fatigado odiaba aquel día por esa razón porque muchas mujeres se lanzaban hacia él la mayoría del día tenía trabajo diciendo "NO". Iba a responderle a Hermione pero se perdió en sus ojos marrones y en su sonrisa perfecta, esa mañana Hermione llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta y vestía con el uniforme de siempre pero a Harry le pareció más hermosa que nunca.

- ¿Harry? – pregunto Hermione asiéndole señas con la mano enfrente de su cara, Harry volvió a la realidad

- Bueno, me niego a todas y cada una de las citas sobre todo cuando son propuestas extrañas pero me parece amable recibir sus regalos – respondió con desinterés. La única persona de la que esperaba un regalo por primera vez en su vida y especialmente ese día no se lo había dado nunca y no creía que ese año fuera distinto.

- Es muy amable de tu parte – Hermione miro a Ron que empezaba a destapar sus regalos – no deberías comer los chocolates podrían tener algún hechizo mágico de amor – sugirió la joven castaña y Ron la miro con mala cara

- Las personas no son tan inteligentes como tú para pensar en eso

- Solo estaba sugiriendo no tienes que hacerme caso, ah y recuerda lo que te paso en sexto curso

- Es envidia porque no has recibido regalos nunca en este día y esos chocolates no eran para mi si no para Harry así que preocúpate mejor por él

- ¡Ron! – Exclamo enfadado Harry – déjala en paz solo te dio un consejo

- Descuida Harry. Ron no estás para saberlo pero cada año recibo regalos es solo que jamás te diste cuenta porque yo no los luzco por ahí como tu – Harry la miro molesto ¿recibía regalos? Y él no lo sabía. Ron también la miro atónito. Cada año cuando escuchaban por los pasillos que alguien pensaba darle algo a Hermione era Harry el primero en ausentarlos – puedes pasarte por mi habitación y veras que hay muchas flores.

Hermione se puso de pie y salió del gran comedor. Harry se metió un bolillo a la boca y salió corriendo detrás de ella

- Muchas gracias Terry – dijo amablemente Hermione recibiendo una tarjeta con un ramo de flores. Harry se paró a su lado y le paso una mano por la cintura. Hermione se sonrojo y el chico de Ravenclaw salió corriendo al ver el rostro serio y molesto de Harry. Se escucho la suave risa de Hermione y el rostro frívolo de Harry se relajo – pobre chico lo has asustado.

- Eso le pasa por darle flores a mi novia – le dio un tierno beso en los labios - ¿Cómo está eso que tu habitación está llena de flores? – le pregunto curioso y serio sin parecer enojado

Hermione se encogió de hombros – regalos – respondió tranquilamente dándole un inocente beso en la comisura de los labios de Harry y sonriéndole cariñosamente – aunque la mayoría no se de quienes son, por lo general aparecen en la mañana en la puerta de mi habitación supongo que me tienen miedo o algo por el estilo – empezó a caminar y Harry a su lado

- Eso no me agrada – respondió Harry – tíralas

- Me parece que las flores no tienen la culpa – dijo.

- ¡Hermione! – Grito Luna saludándola – saliste muy rápido. ¿Sabes lo bueno que es estar en último curso? Casi no reciben clases. Te veo cuando terminen mis clases en tu habitación

- Excelente Luna, ahí nos veremos

- ¿Harán algo? – pregunto Harry viendo desaparecer a Luna por el pasillo

- Nos arreglaremos para el baile. Tengo que irme Harry debo correr a todos del gran comedor ya está casi todo hecho con un hechizo todo aparecerá pero debo estar ahí para supervisarlo

- Esta bien pero te veo en dos horas en tu habitación – Harry puso su mejor sonrisa y salió corriendo por el pasillo antes de recibir una respuesta de su novia.

Después de organizar todo y de que las dos horas hubieran trascurridos cerro el gran comedor y subió a su habitación. Aun era temprano y Harry no había llegado aún. Se asomo por la ventana y vio a muchas parejas del último curso en el patio incluyendo a Draco siendo besado por Pansy, Hermione empezó a reír. Se dio la vuelta y vio el obsequio sellado que se encontraba en la cama, se acerco a hasta ahí y se acomodo en la cama con el regalo en sus piernas.

Lo abrió despacio y cuando vio lo que era lo dejo caer en el suelo levantándose de golpe. Nuevamente lo cogió en sus manos y leyó la nota "Para que te suicides cuando Harry te haya dejado por mí. Ginny Wesley". Era una daga dorada con adornos rojos. La puerta de su habitación sonó junto con el murmuro de una voz masculina que ella conocía a la perfección "¿Hermione, puedo pasar?" se escucho. Rápidamente metió la daga y la nota en la caja que venía y lo metió debajo de su cama. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa

- Hola – saludo Harry, observo el cuarto de su amiga, en efecto, estaba lleno de rosas y flores pero lo distrajo más la ropa casual que su amiga tenía puesto, unos jeans ajustados remarcando sus piernas y una blusa de tirantes con escote en v. Hermione le tomo la mano y lo hizo pasar cuando cerró la puerta le sonrió y lo beso. Él tomo su cintura y cayeron sobre la cama. Ella se sentó y él hizo lo mismo – te pedí que nos viéramos antes porque… cierra los ojos – ella lo miro curiosa pero cerró los ojos, con delicadeza Harry tomo una de sus manos y en ella coloco una caja aterciopelada. Hermione abrió los ojos y contuvo la respiración emocionada… era un regalo – Ábrelo

- Harry… - lo miro con algunas lagrimas en los ojos y el muchacho se asusto, ella se limpio las lagrimas – es la primera vez que me das un obsequio. Él sonrió apenado.

Despacio abrió la pequeña caja roja y nuevamente se quedo sin aire al ver su contenido. Era un relicario en forma de corazón con dos H entrelazadas, lo abrió con cuidado y dentro había una diminuta foto de Harry y ella.

- Quiero que lo lleves siempre Herms – dijo Harry, acariciando su rostro – este es mi corazón y hoy te lo entrego a ti, me gustas mucho Hermione

- Harry… tu también me gustas mucho – respondió Hermione, se puso de pie y fue a uno de sus cajones de ahí saco una pequeña caja – mi regalo no es tan especial – se lo entrego y él lo recibió emocionado – puedes abrirlo

Harry abrió el regalo, estaba envuelto en un papel de corazones de ahí saco un estuche y dentro había un reloj de plata _Armani _Harry se sorprendió ni siquiera Ginny le había dado un regalo tan caro y espectacular siempre eran chocolates y tarjetas.

- Es increíble Hermione – noto que dentro de la caja había otra cosa y lo saco, era un corazón de madera pequeño y tallado a mano - ¿Lo has hecho tu?

- También es mi corazón y es completamente tuyo – Hermione lo tomo en sus manos y lo desato de cada lado había un listón lo puso en la muñeca del joven y le hizo un nudo perfecto. – también me gustas mucho, siento algo muy especial por ti, te quiero…

- ¿Puedo? – dijo tomando el collar en sus manos ella accedió y se puso de espaldas a él, con sumo cuidado Harry paso el relicario por el diminuto cuello de Hermione y cuando termino de ponerlo paso uno de sus dedos por la piel desnuda de Hermione, ella se estremeció pero no se alejo de él, quien se acerco hasta su cuello y le hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar al hombro donde con su mano empezó a bajar el tirante por el brazo; Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo beso con un deseo tan revelador que él acaricio con su mano libre los muslos de la joven acostándola por completo, Hermione inexperta y con torpeza desabotono los tres primeros botones de la camisa de Harry, en ese momento el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió y se alejaron rápidamente, ambos estaban sonrojados, Hermione con la blusa semi puesta y mostrando parte del sostén blanco que llevaba debajo, al ver los ojos de Harry puestos en el principio de sus pechos se acomodo la blusa y él se abrocho los tres botones de su camisa al mismo tiempo que se mentalizaba porque cierta parte de su anatomía había reaccionado a las caricias, se sonrojo al recordar a Hermione ir quitándole los botones.

Harry se paso una mano por su desordenado cabello y Hermione se lo acomodo. La puerta se escucho nuevamente y ella abrió. Era Luna que al ver a Harry vio a Hermione interrogándola con la mirada pero la castaña negó.

- Estábamos… dándonos nuestros obsequios

- Es un hermoso relicario y un fino y elegante reloj – dijo Luna alagando los regalos de sus dos amigos. Harry abrazo a Hermione por la espalda y ella tembló en sus brazos al recordar las caricias de hace unos momentos.

- Me voy – dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos en un rato. Ella se despidió con un beso y él salió del cuarto diciéndole adiós con la mano a Luna.

Harry se aventó en el sillón con el cuerpo bocabajo, Ron y Draco lo vieron extrañados.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Draco

- Nada – respondió, se levanto y subió a su habitación

- Que raro es – Ron tiro el rey de Draco y le aventó la almohada – perdedor.

A las ocho de la noche Ron estaba de pie en las escaleras que daban a la habitación de Hermione y Harry estaba de pie junto al fuego con las manos temblorosas, ese era el primer baile que Hermione y él compartían. Ron movía el pie de manera nerviosa, llevaba un traje Calvin Klein negro que le quedaba a la perfección y no el traje que uso en cuarto año que olía extraño, unos minutos después vio a Luna bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa en el rostro, llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo de una solo tirante, era entallado y mostraba sus largas piernas, el maquillaje era sencillamente natural, rubor, sombra y brillo en los labios, su cabello lacio caía perfectamente sobre su espalda. Ron se acerco a ella y la beso. Juntos salieron de la sala común.

Hermione bajo las escaleras un poco después de que Ron y Luna salieron de la sala común, bajo despacio, Harry recorrió cada parte de ella, llevaba un vestido azul marino arriba de las rodillas y entallado al cuerpo con tirantes, tenía un escote en v resaltando sus perfectos y nada exagerados pechos, se amoldaba a la perfección su pequeña cintura y sus piernas largas estilizando su cuerpo delgado y dotado cuerpo, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño dejando caer algunos mechones ondulados por su rostro acompañando el delicado y natural maquillaje que llevaba, haciéndola lucir como un ángel; Harry se quedo sin palabras se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano Hermione sonrió para él quien se percato que su bello cuello estaba adornado por el collar que horas antes le había dado. Hermione no perdió tiempo y recorrió con la vista a Harry que llevaba un Dolce & Gabbana un traje muy pareció al que uso en cuarto año ceñido a su corpulento y estilizado cuerpo, parecía sacado de una revista de modelos pensó Hermione al verlo, el cabello estaba desordenado y sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo singular.

- Te… ves hermosa – tartamudeo nervioso provocando una risa traviesa en Hermione – seré la envidia total esta noche

- No es para tanto – Hermione se sonrojo, antes de que Harry dijera algo ella se acerco y lo beso como si aquel fuera el último beso que se darían. Él tomo su cintura y recorrió su espalda, en ese instante noto que el vestido de su acompañante tenía un escote por atrás bastante provocativo y cuando Hermione noto el calor de la mano de Harry se estremeció en sus brazos

Bajaron las escaleras y entraron al salón tomados de la mano, la mayoría no pudo evitar voltear a verlos, los dos estaban sonrojados y mirándose con nerviosismo y timidez. Harry se quedo estupefacto al ver el gran comedor, las cuatros grandes mesas habían sido sustituidas por varias mesas redondas colocadas alrededor del lugar que en ese momento era un salón, en medio estaba un espacio vacío donde se suponía era la pista de baile, la mesa de los profesores no estaba y en su lugar había grandes aparatos donde tocaría el grupo contratado por los profesores. El techo estaba adornado por un cielo lleno de estrellas y con algunos globos de aire en forma de corazón volando por encima de ellos, supuso que por un hechizo, había algunos pilares también con globos rojos y otros adornos extraños que Harry no sabía que existían.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto Hermione sacándolo de su impresión

- Es maravilloso, perfecto – respondió viéndola y dándole besos

Se acomodaron en una de las mesas y minutos después la música empezó a sonar, Hermione se puso de pie en un salto y de un jalón saco a Harry a la pista de baile, ella tenía una sonrisa en los labios lo cual hizo imposible que Harry se negara a bailar. Hermione y Harry saltaban y se movían al ritmo de la música incluso Harry se sorprendió de él mismo al verse tan bien acoplado a su compañera. Ginny de lejos en compañía de nadie los veía con envidia. Harry disfrutaba bailado con Hermione no se separaron en toda la noche algo que jamás hizo con Ginny, había sido atento e incluso sabia que se habían dado regalos. Rieron y platicaron pero sobre todo se besaron muchas veces sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

- Y ahora la mejor pareja del baile – Grito la voz de Pansy Parkinson, la música se detuvo y las chicas se emocionaron. Harry tomo de la cintura a Hermione y ella lo beso en la mejilla.

- Quisiera decir que la pareja perfecta de la noche es mi Draco y yo – rio traviesamente – pero desafortunadamente para mí y afortunadamente para la pareja perfecta de la noche es… nada más ni nada menos que HARRY POTTER Y HERMIONE GRANGER muchas felicidades

Harry y Hermione se quedaron sorprendidos. Sus amigos aplaudían efusivamente y muchos otros gritaban _beso, beso, beso. _Juntos caminaron hasta el escenario y subieron las escaleras, llegaron junto a Pansy y con emoción les entrego una placa en forma de corazón que con magia ya estaba una foto de ellos besándose y con sus nombres grabados.

Caminaron al centro de la pista y cuando la música empezó a sonar de nuevo danzaron al ritmo de ella. Se perdieron en los ojos de cada uno, Harry acerco su mano a la barbilla de Hermione y con delicadeza la beso… Había sido la noche perfecta hasta el momento.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Muchas gracias todos y cada uno de ustedes que han leído y dejado sus reviews. _**

**_Les deseo lo mejor. Gracias nuevamente. Saludos a todos._**

**_Mitsuki28_**


	6. Chapter 6

**El secreto de la felicidad no es hacer siempre lo que se quiere, sino querer siempre lo que se hace. Tolstoi**

**Hola a todos. Aquí nuevamente subiendo un capítulo más de esta historia que al parecer es del agrado de muchos y espero nuevamente que este capítulo no sea la excepción, muchas gracias a todos y cada una de las personas que me han dejado su comentario. Intento hacer los capítulos más largos pero no se me da u.u es que más o menos ya tengo una idea de lo que voy escribiendo pero lo intentare ¡de verdad! **

**Aparte he empezado a escribir una nueva historia igual de esta pareja espero que cuando la publique lo lean, hasta ahora el titulo será: _Cuando nadie nos ve _será un Harry y Hermione con un Hermione/Draco en instantes algo muy corto, entre ellos.**

**Lucecita.11, Coni. Granger, HHR, Maribel-chan, Lanyera, BLACK, Shelan, Anónima, Niki hyuga, Black cronos, Andrea Potter96,****Rosalie Lilian Hale, Koori hana, Ao0i, Shuda Dragon Fanel entre muchas otras personas, . **

**Espero de corazón recibir otros reviews. GRACIAS A TODOS. POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

** Capitulo 6**

Cuando Ginny se puso de pie y camino hasta la pista todos la miraron extrañados. Esa es una relación falsa no es verdad no puede ser verdad – Grito llorando Ginny que ahora se encontraba en medio del escenario con el micrófono en la mano – Harry ¿ya no me amas? Recuerda todo lo que hemos vivido por favor Harry yo te amo, te quiero y sabes que solo soy tuya que no hay nadie más en esta vida a la que desee tanto como tú, mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo te pertenecen ¡Oh Harry mío!

- Basta Ginny – Ron se acerco a su hermana y él la tomo en sus brazos alejándose de la multitud – estás haciendo el ridículo

Harry tomo la mano de su amiga y salieron a los jardines tomados de la mano.

- Gracias Harry una velada fantástica – dijo Hermione sentada a su lado con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Harry.

- Yo también me la pase muy bien – sonrió – incluso me divertí bailando. Sabes Herms… creo que nunca habíamos convivido lo suficiente para darme cuenta de lo extraordinaria y maravillosa mujer que eres, y lo digo de verdad eres… única

Hermione se sonrojo ante el comentario. Era cierto llevaban pocos días pero algo había cambiado en ellos incluso el deseo y la pasión se había despertado y era tan inexplicable que incluso les asustaba pero a la vez se sentían bien con ellos mismos. Harry acompaño a Hermione a su habitación se despidieron con un cálido y tierno beso en los labios.

Hermione se deshizo del vestido y de los tacones que en ese momento la mataban, se puso una cómoda pijama y se recostó en su cama. Había sido una noche especial, algo que recordaría para todo la vida, su primer baile con el amor de su vida.

Después del baile los próximos cinco días no se hablo de otra cosa, incluso escrito por Ginny Wesley se publico un diario donde el articulo principal fueron las criticas del baile, los vestidos, las zapatillas, el maquillaje, y las mejores y peores parejas.

_A mi parecer y creo muchos de nosotros estaremos de acuerdo con la antigua pero cierta frase aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda porque sin dudar algunos vestidos no favorecieron por ejemplo Hermione Granger ella, ese vestido azul que no dejaba nada a la imaginación solo proyecto su imagen real dejando ver la clase de persona que realmente es… ¿acaso podía ponerse algo mas… vulgar? Y todavía para variar le dan el premio de mejor pareja cuando todos sabemos que es una farsa bien jugada, además por favor un hombre como él fijarse en tan poco cosa como lo es la ratón de biblioteca…_

- ¡suficiente! – Exclamo tirando el dichoso periódico escolar que Ginny; Harry, Ron y Draco la vieron extrañados al ver el rostro furioso de Hermione - ¿Qué le sucede? Prácticamente me acuso de ser una zorra… eso es lo que intenta decir y…. tu – apunto a Ron que la vio con miedo – dile a tu hermana que le baje dos rayas a su melancolía y me deje en paz porque la próxima vez que me ofenda no me detendré para darle una buena paliza – subió los escalones que la llevaban a su habitación y se escucho el ruido sordo de la puesta azotarse

- ¿Y a ella que le pasa? – pregunto Ron levantando el periódico y lanzándose a Draco que mantenía la mano estirada

- Creo que también me hubiera enojado – respondió, empezó a leer las palabras donde se dirigía especialmente a Hermione – creo que tu hermana se está pasando

- Iré a verla – Harry se levanto del suelo y subió las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación de Hermione escucho el sollozo de la joven, estaba llorando. Toco la puerta pero ella no respondió

- Herms déjame entrar – murmuro sin dejar de tocar la puerta. Después de unos segundos con pesar Hermione abrió la puerta, Harry le sonrió con ternura y le dio un abrazo. Entraron a la habitación y se acomodaron sentados al pie de la cama de Hermione. – Ginny lo hace porque está enojada conmigo, hablare con ella Herms

- No… descuida es una tontería – respondió cabizbaja, Harry le tomo la mano y ella se sonrojo ante aquel acto

- Eres mi novia y mi mejor amiga. Y si estoy contigo es porque eres una persona maravillosa, eres la persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado sin importarle absolutamente nada, nunca me has dejado solo, has sido mi complemento desde el momento que entraste a mi vagón en el tren y Hermione ayer te veías como una diosa bajada de Olimpo - Hermione soltó una risita que a Harry le pareció el canto de un ángel

- Gracias Harry – las mejillas de Hermione tomaron un color carmesí quizás por la cercanía de su acompañante y este sin evitarlo se inclino y deposito un suave beso en sus labios

- ¿Nos vas a contar? – Pregunto Ron con cara de fastidio – No te creo eso de que solo platicaron, se la pasaron horas encerrados en esa habitación además todos sabemos que Hermione no es tan santa como parece

- ¿Qué te sucede? – exclamo Harry, se levanto del sillón y camino hasta quedar de frente a Ron - ¿Qué estas insinuando? – Ron no respondió, incluso Draco se había puesto de pie – estas insultando el nombre de Hermione y eso no voy a permitirlo así que discúlpate y no vuelvas a manchar su nombre con tus fantasías sexuales entre ella y yo no ha pasado ni pasara nada de lo que tu mente sucia piensa

Ron sonrió irónico – perdona creí que ya te había dado la prueba – dijo, se veía enojado quizás celoso de la supuesta relación entre sus amigos

Harry lo vio confundido iba a responder pero Draco lo interrumpió

- No le hagas caso solo quiere saber si ha pasado algo entre Herms y tu, algo que no paso con él. Se muere de celos eso es todo – dijo Draco que si bien antes no conoció a la castaña ahora la conocía lo suficiente para saber qué clase de persona era

- ¿y cómo sabes que no paso? Que te hace sentirte tan seguro – exclamo Ron, vio la mirada de furia de Harry y sintió que si no salía corriendo en ese momento seria hombre muerto al menos ya había clavado la duda en él, por lo que en un minuto desapareció.

- Draco – llamo Harry, se había sentado después de que Ron se marchara - ¿tú crees que…? ¿Ron y Hermione…? Tú sabes

- No lo sé, Hermione estaba enamorada de él y una mujer enamorada hace cualquier cosa aunque si te he de ser sincero no creo que allá pasado nada de nada entre ambos – respondió, aunque también sentía aquella duda y sobre todo molestia, porque si habían o no tenido algo Ron no tenia porque hacer que todos se enteraran

Harry se puso de pie, paso su mano por su desordenado cabello y salió de la sala común, decidido a preguntarle a Hermione si estuvo con Ron, él había plantado esa duda en él y nadie mejor que la propia Hermione para confirmar o negar lo sucedido no era que fuera de suma importancia pero eran novios ¿se tenían la confianza no? Se pregunto el joven de ojos verdes.

¿Dónde podrá estar? La biblioteca quizás…

- ¡Harry! – grito la voz chillona de Ginny

- Ginny – susurro por lo bajo con un tono cansado. No era que la odiara en realidad desde que pasaba más tiempo con su actual novia, Hermione. Se sentía aliviado, libre e incluso podría decir enamorado. Aquel sentimiento de dolor que había dejado Ginny se había esparcido con el polvo en el aire en tan pocos días, pero era la hermana de su mejor amigo e hija de la persona que por años le ofreció un hogar por lo que no podía solo ignorarla – Hola Ginny – saludo, la pelirroja sonrió con triunfo quizás pensaba que él seguía rendido a sus pies

- ¿Cuándo? – Pregunto, Harry la vio confundido - ¿Cuándo dejaras al ratón de biblioteca? No tienen que seguir fingiendo sé que no es nada serio y formal, ya puedes terminar la farsa mi querido Harry, he aprendido mi lección y he tenido suficiente castigo al verte estas semanas a su lado, paseándote mientras ella revolotea como un pavorreal

Harry frunció el ceño, no le agradaba la manera en que Ginny se expresaba de Hermione – escucha Ginny, esto no es ninguna venganza; Hermione es mi novia y es en serio, además, no me agrada la manera en que te expresas de ella porque aunque no fuera mi novia es mi mejor amiga así que te voy a pedir que cuando te expreses de ella lo hagas de manera respetable… y por cierto yo creo que ella se veía hermosa en el baile… - Harry se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino dejando a Ginny con la palabra en la boca

Harry camino sin dirección alguna buscando a Hermione hasta que llego al lago negro, se acomodo a la orilla del lago y observo algunas burbujas supuso era el calamar gigante o cualquier otra extraña criatura que ahí vivía. Recordó como en cuarto año salvo la vida de Ron en el torneo de los tres magos, ¿Por qué no a Hermione? Se pregunto en ese momento como fue tan ciego siempre prefiriendo a la persona equivoca y dejando atrás a la que en ningún momento lo había abandonado, claro en ese momento él no supo valorar a Hermione lo suficiente porque fue Krum quien la salvo quien vio mas allá de todos y en días fue lo más importante para él

Sintió la mano cálida y femenina de una mujer, dio un respingo lo que provoco la risita de cierta castaña – Hermione – exclamo, se levanto de un salto quedando a la altura de la joven

- Pensaba ir a buscarte – dijo el chico de ojos esmeralda – bueno estaba buscándote y llegue hasta aquí

- Pues ya estoy aquí ¿para qué me buscabas? – Hermione sonrió, una sonrisa que hizo que el joven de ojos esmeralda se perdiera en ella, Hermione tan transparente como el agua al menos para él, llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts y el cabello suelto, pudo notar un poco de brillo en sus labios y el rubor de sus mejillas probablemente por el calor, tan pura y tan bella pensó

- Solo quería verte – respondió, al verla su pregunta se desvaneció ¿Qué importaba si estuvo con Ron? Lo que no fue en mi tiempo no me hace daño se dijo, después de todo él mismo había tenido encuentros con Ginny entonces quien era él para juzgar a su amiga – te extrañaba

Hermione soltó una risita traviesa, le tomo la mano – yo también te extrañaba – se acerco a él y le rodeo el cuello con sus manos posando su rostro en el hombro de su novio, él como todo caballero le rodeo la cintura, después de un rato se acomodaron bajo un gran árbol. – la profesora McGonagall me ha informado que nos darán unas vacaciones muchos de los compañeros quieren ir a visitar a sus padres para informarles sobre lo que harán después de Hogwarts y estaba pensando que como nosotros ya sabemos que haremos podríamos aprovechar para arreglar Grimmauld Place si tu quieres

- Me parece una idea estupenda Hermione – respondió, y agradeció a Hermione por la atención que le prestaba, se quedaron en un silencio cómodo tomados de la mano no hacían falta las palabras entre ellos

- Tenemos que volver Harry – dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio. Harry asintió, se pusieron de pie y emprendieron el camino al castillo, nuevamente en silencio cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Entraron al gran comedor la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se encontraban ahí, se acomodaron en sus ligares uno junto al otro. La profesora McGonagall ahora directora de Hogwarts se encontraba de pie en aquel lugar que Dumbledore ocupo alguna vez.

Después de que se les informara las cuatro semanas vacacionales exclusivamente por ese año y para los de último año la suculenta cena se sirvió.

- ¿Iras a la madriguera? – pregunto Ron

- No, pienso… arreglar algunas cosas que tengo pendientes – respondió, era mejor no decirle a Ron si no quería que se apareciera de pronto en Grimmauld place y lo encontrara con Hermione. Ron era su mejor amigo, su hermano, pero cuando algo se trataba de su familia y Ginny era su familia, simplemente no entraba en razón

- Ya veo y tu Hermione ¿Qué harás? – Hermione lo volteo a ver - ¿Iras?

- Estaré en casa con mis padres quiero pasar tiempo con ellos – respondió tranquilamente, Harry tenía sus razones – pensó y creía saber cuáles eran – tengo que irme – se levanto de su lugar y después de despedirse salió del gran comedor.

Era extraño despertar en las mañanas y saber que su anhelo más preciado se había cumplido, aun cuando abría los ojos al despertar no podía creer que su mejor amigo, el chico que amaba, del que se había enamorado por completo fuera su novio.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, esa mañana se sentía demasiado bien quizás era porque pasaría algunas semanas con Harry.

- Buenos días Hermione – saludo Luna llevaba una maleta enorme y tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

- Buenos días Luna, ¿Te vas con Ron? – pregunto Hermione, alzo la mirada buscando al chico de sus sueños, se irían juntos y ansiaba verlo

- ¿Hermione? – llamo luna, Hermione frunció el ceño y Luna siguió su mirada, a lo lejos venia Harry con una maleta en su mano derecha, venía acompañado de dos personas Ron y Ginny Wesley – No te preocupes Herms seguramente ella se pego junto a ellos

Hermione se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada, le sonrió a Luna con amargura y después camino hacia Draco que se despedía de Pansy y al verla después de darle un beso a su novia camino para encontrarse con ella.

- ¿Qué te sucede sangre sucia? Pregunto Draco viendo el rostro desanimado de Hermione – hace rato parecías muy feliz ¿Qué paso? – Hermione señalo y Draco rodo los ojos – Harry Potter

El tono irónico provoco una risita en Hermione. – al menos te sirvo de payaso – comento

- No hurón, me sirves de amigo cuando los otros me olvidan – respondió con una sonrisa triste

Draco la abrazo – por favor Hermione nadie te olvida además Harry es tu novio – le dijo sin soltarla – y pese lo que digas te aseguro que está enamorado de ti solo que es demasiado ciego y torpe para darse cuenta – Hermione rio y él la acompaño en su risa, hasta que un carraspeo los separo. Harry parecía molesto y sin pensarlo tomo la mano de Hermione provocando un sonrojo en ella

- Es hora de irnos Herms – dijo, Hermione asintió. Soltó la mano de Harry y este emitió un sonido de molestia que Hermione prefirió ignorar y abrazo a Draco dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Nos veremos en dos semanas Huron recuerda que vendrás a casa de mis padres – le dijo y Draco asintió. Después de que Harry se despidiera de Draco dedicándole una mirada asesina, volvió a tomar la mano de su novia y caminaron juntos hasta el tren.

Entraron en un vagón solo para los dos, Harry cerró la puerta e incluso la aseguro. Se acomodo en el lugar en frente de Hermione, ella le sonrió.

- ¿Draco irá a tu casa? – Preguntó claramente molesto, Hermione asintió - ¿y cuando pensabas decírmelo?

- ¿Estas molesto? – pregunto ella sin entender el tono de voz de Harry

- No, solo que me sorprende que siendo tu novio sea el último en enterarme de tus planes

- No es nada del otro mundo, Draco es mi amigo y cuando Ron estuvo demasiado ocupado con Luna y tú con… Ginny, fue Draco quien estuvo a mi lado ¿lo olvidas? – Harry frunció el ceño, de verdad la había abandonado demasiado era un milagro que a esas alturas Draco y Hermione no se hubieran enamorado

- Lo siento – dijo después de un largo silencio, Hermione lo vio confundida – por haberte abandonado al comienzo de este año

- Oh Harry – exclamo – por favor olvídalo no tiene importancia

- Herms – llamo ella dirigió su vista a él, Harry se levanto y se acomodo a su lado – me encontré con Ron y Ginny cuando venia saliendo del castillo por eso ella venia conmigo – Hermione iba a decir algo cuando uno de los dedos finos y suaves de su amigo se colocaron en sus labios – Luna me lo dijo, descuida solo yo la escuche – Hermione se sonrojo y él sonrió, se acerco a esta ella y deposito un beso al que ella respondió gustosa.

Cuando bajaron del tren caminaron hacia la salida llegando al mundo muggle y es que para ellos era fantástico tomar el taxi o un auto para llegar a Grimmauld place, en el trayecto Hermione se quedo dormida en brazos de Harry con la cabeza recostada en su hombro, él la observo, se veía tan tierna y pacífica, tan hermosa y encantadora que incluso se sonrojo, apenas podía creer que eran novios ¿Cómo había empezado? Oh si queriendo ser una farsa que cobro un giro inesperado llevándolos a la verdad a una oportunidad única, su rostro se ilumino al verla, su piel tan cálida y perfecta, su cabello esos rizos dorados con olor a vainilla ¿siempre olía tan bien? Hasta ese momento no lo había notado como lo hacía en ese momento, su cabello le caían por el hombro hasta llegar a la mitad de su pecho se sonrojo al verse contemplando aquella parte tan intima de Hermione pero a simple vista parecía perfecto, sacudió su cabeza para apartar cualquier pensamiento pecaminoso pero lo cierto era que desde aquel roce no dejaba de pensar en ella y es que a su lado todo parecía diferente.

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld place el lugar realmente se veía abandonado, las paredes de la fachada parecían sucias y las ventanas un poco mugrientas, Hermione noto la tristeza en los ojos verdes de su acompañante probablemente porque aquel lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos, de risas y llantos, pactos y promesas, aquel lugar donde alguna vez habito parte de su familia; tomo la mano cálida y áspera de Harry y sintió como el cuerpo de Harry se relajaba ante aquel acto.

Entraron a la casa e instantáneamente las luces del vestíbulo se encendieron y frente a ellos se encontraron a Dobby que los saludo con entusiasmo. Caminaron detrás de él y conforme avanzaban el gran lugar se iluminaba, llegaron a la sala donde dejaron sus equipajes Harry paso su mirada por aquel lugar en cuestión de segundos toda la casa quedó iluminada.

- Tengo preparada su habitación señor Harry Potter – dijo Dobby y Harry lo observo confundido – la señorita Granger me aviso de su visita solo que no me dijo que lo acompañaría – respondió con pena ante la mirada interrogatorio de Harry – enseguida preparare otra habitación

- ¿Tu ordenaste todo? – pregunto Hermione, el lugar parecía una casa de magos oscuros, los colores eran negros y cafés decolorados demasiada estropeada y arañada, las cortinas eran un siglo pasado y los sillones a pesar de estar limpios necesitaban un poco de pintura y aunque faltaban muchos arreglos y adornos la casa estaba limpia, no había telarañas y ella no lo había dejado reluciente la ultima vez porque era un lugar bastante grande. Dobby asintió – no te preocupes por favor ve a descansar mañana podrás ayudarnos con los arreglos – Hermione le dedico una sonrisa reluciente que incluso Harry se sonrojo aunque no fuera para él – ya veré donde colocarme esta noche

- Conmigo – dijo Harry – nos conocemos desde hace casi siete años, somos mejores amigos y novios, puedes confiar en mí

Hermione se sonrojo, si eran mejores amigos y novios pero Harry desconocía los sentimientos que él provocaba en ella pero no se negó. – Asunto arreglado – contesto.

No muy convencido pero por mandato directo de Harry, Dobby se retiro a descansar dejando solos a Harry y Hermione en la sala.

- Son varios cambios por suerte conocemos la magia – Hermione se acomodo en uno de los sillones y Harry veía por la ventana

- ¿Crees que quedara bien? – pregunto volteando su mirada a ella pero sin alejarse de la ventana

- Quedara reluciente, una casa perfecta tanto que podrás mantenerla protegida con hechizos pero podrás lucirla para Londres – sonrió con travesura – me gustaría ver la cara de los muggle cuando de la noche a la mañana aparezca esta mansión en sus calles.

Harry rio al ver la expresión infantil del rostro de Hermione, camino hasta ella y le tomo las manos – vamos, hay que descansar por lo visto será un día pesado ¿no? – Hermione asintió con emoción y Harry solo pudo reír por lo niña que era Hermione cuando algo la emocionaba.

Entraron a la habitación de la segunda planta Hermione se sonrojo al pesar que esa habitación era al menos el doble de la suya en casa de sus padres, era una habitación sombría y húmeda con techo alto y las paredes eran blancas y manchadas, la única ventana estaba con una cortina vieja color negra, en medio de la habitación se encontraba una cama matrimonial y en frente de ella una chimenea con el fuego encendido calentando el lugar, a un lado se encontraba un armario grande y al fondo una puerta que conectaba con un baño

- Es enorme – dijo Hermione

- Si, ¿No habías entrado? – pregunto Harry

- Una vez pero no había tenido la oportunidad de estudiarla – rió y Harry la imito

- Herms ¿te importa si compartimos la cama? Aunque si prefieres puedo acomodarme en el suelo – dijo acercándose hasta ella y quedar en frente – no quiero incomodarte

- Harry tu nunca me incomodas – respondió tomando sus manos, estaban frías y un poco ásperas pero a ella pareció pasarle un calor que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo – dormiremos juntos en la cama, eres mi novio, mi mejor amigo y confió en ti – él asintió y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Hermione camino hasta la cortina y la sujeto con un listón amarillo que solía ponerse en el cabello – un toque de bondad – dijo y en el rostro de Harry se dibujo una sonrisa – dejaremos esta casa con un espíritu de alegría y dejara de parecer una casa de espanto

Harry empezó a leer tomo su varita y empezó a colocar sus cosas en el armario – te dejare un espacio para que acomodes tus cosas – dijo – puedes bañarte y cambiarte primero – Hermione asintió saco algo de ropa de su maleta y unos frascos después se metió al baño

Harry escucho el agua de la llave correr y se sonrojo al verse pensando de manera inapropiada en su mejor amiga ahora novia. Treinta minutos después Hermione salió del baño con un short corto rosa y una diminuta blusa blanca con tirantes llevaba puesto unas pantuflas blancas y el cabello lo llevaba suelto, de ella emanaba un olor a vainilla; Harry la observo de pies a cabeza de una manera poco usual en él incluso sus ojos verdes parecían estar más oscuros de lo normal provocando que las mejillas de Hermione adquirieran un color carmesí

- ¿Harry? – llamo Hermione apenada, él salió de sus pensamientos poniéndose colorado

- Lo… lo siento Herms es solo que nunca te había visto con una pijama así… - dijo nervioso

- Bueno ya no tengo doce años – rió. Harry sonrió y se metió al baño perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Cierto, Hermione ya no era la niña doce años. Siempre usaba el uniforme de Hogwarts pero el día del baile se había puesto un vestido corto y ajustado al cuerpo dejando ver que la niña de doce años se había convertido en toda una mujer y era verdad cuando le dijo que se veía hermosa esa noche pero incluso esta se veía diferente. Con esa pijama pudo observar el bien formado y exquisito cuerpo de su amiga, nada exagerado de hecho todo estaba como debía estar, tenía una cintura delgada, sus muslos parecían fuertes y sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, su pecho no era grande pero era perfecto para la delicadez y menudees de su delicado cuerpo el cual parecía a simple vista ser suave – sacudió su cabeza queriendo apartar las imágenes pervertidas que se habían formado en su mente y se metió a bañar con el agua fría dejando que este se llevara el calor que le había producido pensar de esa forma en Hermione, de una forma que nunca se imagino pensar en ella.

- Hermione – murmuro para sí mismo – que me está pasando… que me estás haciendo que ahora te deseo tanto… ay Hermione… mi Hermione

Cuando salió del baño, llevaba puesto unos pantalones deportivos negros y una playera ajustada blanca, el cabello lo tenía mojado y desordenado. Hermione estaba sentada frente al fuego con un pergamino y una pluma en la mano, sonrió al verlo salir del baño e incluso sus ojos brillaron después aparto la mirada porque ver a Harry recién bañado y con la playera ajustada dejando ver el pecho trabajado de su amigo le provoco mariposas en el estomago.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto acercándose y sentándose a su lado, Hermione le paso la hoja en ella estaba escrita una lista de cosas que necesitaban comprar, lo que debían pintar y modificar – gracias Herms – dijo rodeando su pequeña cintura con su mano, una sensación de electricidad paso por el cuerpo de Hermione que la hizo estremecer, Harry lo noto pero no comento nada al contrario estaba feliz de poderla tomarla de esa manera tan intima.

Muchas veces desde que empezaron su relación se habían abrazado, besado e incluso nació un deseo entre ellos y se acariciaron pero a excepción de esa vez su relación era un poco distante, Hermione se conformaba con las pocas muestras de cariño porque sabía que Harry no la amaba y eso era lo que no le permitía acercarse de otra forma a ella, sin embargo Hermione antes de salir de Hogwarts tomo la decisión de aprovechar esos días y conquistar a Harry, esa era su única oportunidad – vamos a dormir mañana haremos todo lo que tengamos que hacer – Hermione se puso de pie y como algo inesperado dio un grito, Harry la levanto del suelo y la llevaba en sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios producto del grito de su novia que ahora estaba roja como un tomate - ¿¡qué haces Harry!

- Te llevo como reina a la cama – dijo sonriente colocándola con cuidado en la cama de sabanas blancas mientras se acostaba a su lado. Se miraron a los ojos, Harry se acerco al rostro de Hermione y le dio un beso que ella respondió feliz. Tantos besos y ese parecía el primero, Harry la beso tierna y delicadamente fundiendo sus labios con los de ella sintiendo el calor que de ellos emergía, saboreando el sabor a dulce de calabaza, acariciando su fino rostro y viajando a un lugar donde solo existían ellos dos

- Es el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida – dijo Hermione con los ojos cerrados aun saboreando el sabor de los labios de Harry

Harry empezó a reír – también es el mejor beso que me han dado Herms

- No es cierto tú has besado a michas mujeres y estoy segura que besan mejor que yo – dijo frunciendo el seño

- No, es verdad que he besado a muchas – dijo, pasando uno de sus dedos por el rostro de Hermione, le encantaba su suavidad – pero ninguna besa tan bien como tú – volvió a besarla, una vez, otra vez y muchas veces más.

- Creo que si seguimos besándonos no vamos a dormir hoy – dijo Hermione riendo ante la cara de puchero que Harry puso cuando separo sus labios de los de él

- Esta bien Herms, un último beso y nos dormimos – dijo sonriendo. Hermione se acerco y lo beso – Gracias señorita Granger

- De nada señor Potter si no fuera porque yo también lo disfruto no lo besaría – respondió riendo y él la acompaño en su risa melódica – buenas noches Herms

- Buenas noches Harry – le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta que dormirían juntos, es decir, se habían besado durante casi una hora juntos en la cama pero no se percataron que dormirían juntos en esa cama. Su posición hacia que sus brazos se tocaran no era lo mismo el consiente y el inconsciente ¿Qué tal que le decía cuanto lo amaba mientras dormía? ¿O lo acariciaba accidentalmente? Ya que para ser honesta más de una vez después de aquel roce se había imaginado con Harry

- ¿Roncas? ¿Pateas? ¿Gritas o hablas durmiendo? – pregunto Harry sonriendo hasta que sintió una almohada estrellarse en su rostro lo que provoco mas su risa – es que estas temblando

- Claro que no – respondió Hermione que agradeció que todo estuviera oscuro porque estaba sonrojada - duérmete Harry – después de que se escuchara la risa de Harry reino un silencio. - ¿Harry? – Murmuro Hermione pero no se escucho nada, se volteo para verlo y se encontró con un Harry profundamente dormido – pareces un ángel – dijo sin dejar de verlo. Deposito un suave beso en los labios del chico de ojos verdes, se movió un poco pero no se despertó, Hermione sonrió y cerró sus ojos para caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Se despertó en la madrugada y se descubrió abrazando a Hermione, la luz de la luna le daba en el rostro y se veía hermosa, no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que podría dormir por siempre a su lado. Cerro sus ojos sin soltarla él se sentía bien abrazándola y a juzgar por el rostro tranquilo de Hermione a ella también le agradaba.

**_Continuara…._**

**Bueno, aquí llegamos al final de este capítulo pero no al final de la historia. ¿Qué les parece he? Espero sus críticas como lectores. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y felicitaciones. Esta historia es para ustedes quienes me leen.**

**Les envió un grato y cordial saludos. Que estén súper bien **

**Mitsuki.28**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, pues no sé muy bien quizás unos nueve o diez capítulos más epilogo. Les dejo el capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews son de gran ayuda: p gracias ¡gracias!**

**AVISO: Este capítulo contiene LEMON casi al final del capítulo por lo que si no les agrada mejor obténganse a leer. Que pena pero se me ocurrió. **

**Capitulo 7 **

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, frunció el seño al sentir la luz darle en el rostro, se movió tocando con la mano el lado derecho de la cama y abrió los ojos mientras se sentaba sorprendido; al no encontrar la suavidad de la piel de Hermione giro a todos lados la cabeza buscándola con la mirada al no verla se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el baño, dio dos toques y nadie respondió ¿le habrá pasado algo? ¿Se habrá caído? – Pensó – abrió la puerta despacio, la llave el agua estaba cerrada y la cortina corrida, Hermione no estaba ahí.

Se asusto por lo que salió de la habitación gritando su nombre y bajando las escaleras, al llegar al comedor vio el cabello ondulado y castaño de su amiga asomarse por el umbral de la cocina, en su rostro tenia dibujado una enorme sonrisa

- Buenos días Harry – saludo saliendo de la cocina, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa azul que hacían juego con sus tenis, llevaba un poco de brillo labial y rubor en sus mejillas, Harry se quedo en deslumbrado observando como Hermione podía verse tan bien con algo tan simple como unos jeans y una blusa, tenía una belleza natural y siempre lo había sabido - ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Quieres que te sirva el desayuno? – dijo alegremente

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Harry sin dejar de verla

- Las diez de la mañana – respondió mientras se dirigía a la cocina y Harry la seguía - ¿te sirvo el desayuno entonces? – Volvió a preguntar, hizo aparecer dos platos y dos vasos – tenemos que comprar algunas cosas para la cocina

- Si, gracias – dijo él acomodándose en el comedor, Dobby salió por la cocina llevando un taza de café en su mano y en otra jugo de naranja, detrás de él venía Hermione con dos platos puso uno en frente de Harry y otro a un lado de él. Después con su varita hizo que un tercer plato con una tapa encima llegara hasta el comedor. Lo abrió con cuidado

- Son chilaquiles – dijo Hermione – mi madre me enseño a cocinarlo – le sirvió a Harry y después se sirvió ella

- No tenías que hacerlo – dijo Harry apenado

- Oh me encanta cocinar Harry y además me agrada la idea de consentirte. He estado pensando – dijo Hermione

- ¿Tu pensando? – añadió con sarcasmo Harry mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios

- Que lindo de tu parte – respondió Hermione poniendo cara de molesta, cosa que Harry no creyó ya que nunca habían peleado – en fin, como te decía pensé que quizás podríamos pintar la casa de blanco ya este color es asociado con la luz y la bondad, además a diferencia del negro tiene una connotación positiva y creo que le vendría bien hacerle ese cambio a la casa, también se vería mas espaciosa y con mas luz

- Me parece buena idea aunque también quería pintarla de rojo o dorado o ambos – dijo emocionado

- Harry siempre pensando en quidditch, Hogwarts, gryffindor – Hermione ladeo la cabeza – pero como te conozco tan bien que pensé en ello – los ojos de Harry brillaron – idee que la casa debe ser blanca como te dije con algunos toques rojos y dorados no solo por Hogwarts y todo lo relacionado con ellos si no porque el dorado se asocia con los ideales, la sabiduría y el conocimiento y el rojo Harry, simboliza el valor y el coraje cosa que va con tu personalidad además que también representa el amor - finalizo Hermione.

- Excelente – dijo Harry retirando su plato vacio. – me daré un baño y después saldremos a comprar la pintura ¿Te parece?

Hermione asintió – también necesitaremos cortinas nuevas, plantas, accesorios – dijo ella releyendo su pergamino – son demasiadas cosas…

- No te preocupes, tendrás todo lo que necesitas

- Necesitamos – dijo ella – bueno es tu casa no sé si estés de acuerdo con todo esto porque si prefieres…

- Herms – interrumpió Harry – me parece maravilloso lo que escojas haz lo que sea necesario para que quede a tu gusto además quien mejor que la persona que mejor me conoce

Harry se levanto de su lugar, dio dos pasos deposito un beso en la frente de Hermione y desapareció por la puerta que llegaba a la sala y después a las escaleras. Dobby apareció por la puerta de la cocina, trono sus dedos y los platos desaparecieron

- Hermione está enamorada del señor Harry Potter – dijo Dobby provocando un sonrojo bastante notorio en Hermione

- Dobby deja de decir eso – le dijo por enésima vez – Harry es mi novio es obvio que lo quiero

- Me gusta Hermione para el señor Harry Potter – repitió Dobby tranquilamente en lo que limpiaba la mesa

- Gracias Dobby – respondió ella al cumplido

Se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta la sala. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo ese lugar necesitaba muchos pero muchos cambios se dijo.

- Dobby quiere ayudar – dijo el elfo apareciendo detrás de ella

- No, tu sabes que no me gusta hacer trabajar a los elfos domésticos – dijo Hermione con determinación – ya hiciste bastante cuidando la casa estos días

- Dobby puede pulir los muebles, es una ayuda a mi amigo Harry Potter

- Pero Dobby… es que… - los ojos del elfo tenían una mezcla de ilusión que a Hermione se le partió el corazón – bien puedes ayudar con los muebles, deben tener un color café madera brilloso. Si te cansas lo dejas, no tienes que terminarlo hoy.

Harry bajo por las escaleras de dos en dos hasta quedar en frente de ella – vámonos – dijo – tenemos muchas cosas que comprar y hacer

- Me da tres botes de pintura blanca, dos de color rojo, dos de dorado, dos brochas y dos rodillos – dijo Harry. Hermione se encontraba en la zona de telas escogiendo las cortinas a lo lejos la visualizo con dos bolsas de compras. Llego hasta él dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Creo que cuando hayamos terminado de pintar entonces veremos que necesitamos comprar para adornarla y las cosas que son necesarias.

Llegaron a la casa con un movimiento de varita. Subieron a la habitación y por turnos se cambiaron de ropa. Hermione salió con una playera vieja negra y un short corto de mezclilla dejando ver sus perfectas piernas desde el punto de vista de Harry que se interno en el baño después de que ella saliera se vistió con un pantalón deportivo algo gastado lo mismo que su playera blanca.

- ¿Con magia? – pregunto Harry

- Sin magia Harry – respondió, abrió la cubeta de pintura revolviéndola con agua para dejar una mezcla suave – debemos hacerlo de forma muggle no podemos depender solo de la magia

- Como quieras – respondió Harry y agarro una de las brochas para sumergirla en la cubeta y empezar a pintar el vestíbulo, Hermione se encargaría de la parte derecha y él de la izquierda - ¿no crees que es mucho? – Pregunto – no son dos cuartos Herms, es una casa entera

Ella no respondió y siguió pintando su parte. Harry rodo los ojos y pensó que estaba loca pero lo cierto es que sabía que cuando a Hermione Granger se le metía algo en la cabeza nada ni nadie podría sacarla de ahí y si quería terminar muerta de cansancio él no se lo prohibiría al final sabría que terminarían usando la magia.

Llevaban dos horas pintando y no habían articulado ni una sola palabra algo que a Hermione le saco de sus casillas, metió la brocha en la cubeta y al sacarla la sacudió salpicando todo el lugar incluido Harry que la volteo a ver al sentir partes de su playera mojada. Hermione le sonrió nerviosa – lo siento – dijo rápidamente

- Lo has hecho apropósito – dijo el joven de ojos verdes mirándola con falsa sorpresa y molestia – ya verás niña

- Oh no Harry ha sido un accidente – contesto al ver la brocha humedecida de pintura blanca – no te atreverías – le dijo retrocediendo.

- Cierto, no me atrevería pero no vuelvas hacerlo si no quieres pagar las consecuencias, ven aquí – extendió su mano y ella la tomo. Hermione se acerco hasta él y lo abrazo pero cinco segundos después pego un grito que provoco la risa de Harry tanto que se agarro el estomago como si de eso dependiera su vida. Hermione tenía la parte trasera de la playera completamente manchada - ¡Harry James Potter! – grito y saco la varita, pronunciando unas palabras extrajo pintura y de ella empezaron a salir gotas de pintura de diversos colores estrellándose en el cuerpo de su amigo que no dejaba de reír. Después de unos minutos él contraataco y apunto a ella dejándole algunas manchas en la ropa y en el rostro

- Basta Harry – exclamo riendo, tuvo que dejar de atacarlo y se agarro el estomago de tanto reír. Harry se acerco hasta ella y la estrecho en sus brazos

- muy bien ahora esto es un asco – dijo Hermione – tenemos que arreglarlo – susurro unas palabras y enseguida las brochas empezaron a trabajar

- Te dije que era mejor usar magia – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, Hermione le dedico una mirada fulminante y le saco la lengua lo que provoco otro ataque de risa por parte de su novio. Se acerco hasta ella y le tomo la mano.

- No es verdad – dijo Hermione sorprendida

- Lo veo y no lo creo – contesto Harry

Difícil si, imposible jamás. Los muebles que en la mañana eran completamente negros y rústicos ahora estaban de un color café madera con toques dorados y los cojines completamente relucientes de limpio. La mesa de centro brillaba y los esquineros le hacían un juego perfecto y no solo eso sino que en las paredes no poseían ni una sola telaraña

- Bueno al menos uno de los tres se tomo su tarea muy en serio – recito Harry aun sorprendido por la ardua tarea que Dobby realizo

- Vamos a cambiarnos de ropa Harry

Subieron a la habitación. Esta vez Harry ocupo primero el baño después de un rato entro Hermione y cuando salió se encontró con un Harry completamente dormido.

Bajo las escaleras Dobby estaba esperándola.

- Cambie las brochas a la sala y a la cocina

- Gracias Dobby, ¿te parece si te preparo algo especial? – los ojos de Dobby brillaron. Hermione agarro su pequeña mano y se dirigieron juntos a la cocina, Dobby le pidió un pastel y ella se lo hizo solo para él. Hermione coloco las cortinas, blancas con azul. Eran muchas ventanas pero no se acostó hasta que termino dejo nuevamente amarrada la cortina de la habitación dejando entrar los rayos de la luna, desde la habitación se podían ver las luces de Londres incluido el célebre e histórico puente de Londres.

- ¿Herms? – llamo Harry somnoliento, ella se giro y se encontró con su mirada verde

- Ya es de noche Harry

- Me quede dormido, lo siento tanto Herms – dijo apenado

- Descuida estabas agotado

- Son unas hermosas cortinas – se sentó al borde de la cama – pero para ser honesto eres más hermosa tu

Hermione se sonrojo. Le dio un beso en los labios, se colocó a su lado y reposo su cabeza en su hombro. Se acostaron juntos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Tres días después aquella casa oscura se torno en un casa blanca llena de luz, las paredes estaban tan blancas que ampliaban el lugar, los toques dorados y rojos realzaban la vista, las paredes estaban adornadas con algún lienzo acompañado de algunas fotografías de James y Lili, Sirius, sus amigos Ron, Draco y Hermione.

Todo lucia perfectamente limpio y en su lugar, Hermione había colocado algunas plantas en el suelo del vestíbulo, la sala, la oficina; en la cocina, había distintos platos y trastes que serian de utilidad y en las habitaciones algunas tenían camas separadas y otras una sola cama, todas poseían una chimenea incluida la que ahora Hermione ocupada justo alado de la habitación principal que era ocupada por Harry a la cual le habían aumentado dos cómodos sillones y una mesa de centro entre la chimenea y la cama al estilo _sala común de Hogwarts _lo mismo que algunos espacios no faltaban los claveles que Hermione coloco con algunos otros adornos por toda la casa.

Bajo a la sala al final de ella había una puerta de cristal, donde se reflejaba un jardín y una alberca, un pequeño cambio en la casa, con un hechizo y una varita construyeron un patio, un jardín de distintas flores junto a una alberca.

Hermione acomodo el florero con rosas blancas en la mesa de centro de la sala, sonrió al ver el buen trabajo que habían realizado en esos días, se tiro en el sillón cuando en la ventana que daba al nuevo jardín se poso una lechuza blanca con un sobre en sus patas, Hermione se levanto del sillón y camino hasta la ventana, al abrirla la lechuza le entrego la carta para después salir volando por el cielo. Regreso al sillón con el sobre en las manos, se sentó y se levanto nuevamente de un salto al leer el sobre:

_"Señor Harry James Potter. Grimmauld place 12_

_Hospital San Mungo, de enfermedades y Heridas mágicas"_

Corrió hacia las escaleras, Harry estaba en la segunda planta.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – grito Hermione subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, en la segunda puerta apareció el rostro de Harry con el cabello húmedo y desordenado, el pecho desnudo dejando ver el bien formado cuerpo de su amigo; Hermione se puso colorada pero al ver los ojos verdes llenos de preocupación por los gritos que daba al subir las escaleras recordó el motivo de su prisa, le extendió el sobre

- Llego de San Mungo – dijo ella, en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación. Harry tomo el sobre, su rostro se relajo – puede ser urgente, Draco – Harry frunció el seño por aquella preocupación hacia Draco – Luna o Ron – dijo, su mirada se torno confundida al no notar preocupación en los ojos verdes de Harry - ¿Harry?

Él entro en la habitación invitándola a pasar. Hermione entro y se acomodo en uno de los pequeños sillones, Harry camino hasta la cama, tomo una playera azul marino y se la puso mientras se acomodaba junto a Hermione.

- Herms – dijo él captando toda la atención de la castaña

- ¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿ No vas abrirlo?

- Hay algo que debes saber – el semblante de Harry era serio pero sereno – relájate – le dijo tomando su mano entre la de él y dedicándole una suave sonrisa que calmo a Hermione – hace dos meses cuando conversamos en el lago negro ¿lo recuerdas? – ella asintió – tu dijiste que no te agradaba la idea de que fuera auror porque vivirías preocupada debido a lo importante que yo era en tu vida – ella se sonrojo al recordad que la verdadera razón era su amor por él y que no podría vivir si algo le sucediera – pero que como era mi sueño lo respetabas y a mi graduación lo festejarías junto a mi – ella frunció el sueño, no entendía sus palabras y eso le frustraba, Harry lanzo una risita al ver su desesperación – pues… envié mi solicitud a la academia de medimagos en San Mungo – dijo riendo aun más por la expresión de asombro de Hermione

- ¡Oh Harry! – Exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos castaños pero que deslumbraban una felicidad radiante – Lo hiciste por mí

- En parte si – respondió – fue tu idea y a mí me pareció interesante investigar sobre ellos y bueno me gusto – sonrió abrazándola – la verdad es que ya no puedo aprender nada sobre las artes oscuras porque ya lo sé todo – dijo con orgullo – no por nada vencí al señor tenebroso

Hermione lo abrazo más fuerte y lo acompaño en su risa – ¿entonces eso es? – el asintió

- Presente el examen hace un mes bajo la supervisión del señor Wesley, así que señorita Granger novia de Harry Potter esto son los resultados del examen

Los ojos castaños de Hermione brillaron reflejando toda su felicidad – ábrelo Harry – exclamo intrigada, él abrió el sobre y saco una hoja de color amarillento con una perfecta caligrafía

Sr. Harry James Potter

Es para nosotros un privilegio el haber recibido su solicitud para ingresar a la

Academia de Medimagos en San Mungo y es un honor poder informarle que su

Examen ha superado las expectativas por lo cual le informo que ha sido ACEPTADO

En la academia de Medimagos por lo que estaremos esperando su confirmación

Mis cordiales Saludos y felicitaciones para usted.

Firma

La Academia de San Mungo, Medimagos

- Felicidades Harry – grito Hermione echándose en sus brazos – tenemos que festejar, te preparare algo especial - Harry rompió el abrazo viéndola a los ojos tratando de no hundirse en los ojos castaños casi chocolates de su novia

- Iremos a cenar – dijo, le ofreció su mano para levantarse del sillón – así que comamos lo que sea y veamos una película y a las ocho de la noche te veré en el vestíbulo para ir a un lugar especial

Bajaron a la sala, Dobby felicito a Harry por su ingreso a San Mungo y después se retiro a su habitación que le había sido asignada por elección propia en el último piso de la casa.

- La casa ahora se ve más grande – dijo Harry comiendo palomitas con una mano y abrazando a Hermione con la otra. Ambos se encontraban viendo una película romántica elegida por Hermione

- Si, ahora es más espaciosa – respondió ella – Harry…

- ¿Eres Feliz Hermione? – pregunto Harry de pronto

- A tu lado… completamente – respondió ella con las mejillas ruborizadas

Harry se acerco y deposito un beso en su cabello oliendo su olor tan característico – Yo también soy feliz Herms, porque estoy contigo.

A las ocho de la noche. Harry se encontraba de pie en el vestíbulo, llevaba puesto un elegante traje de seda negro, el cabello a pesar de haber pasado una hora en el espejo no se le acomodo así que termino llevándolo desordenadamente. Vio el reloj, ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Se pregunto cuando de pronto en el umbral del vestíbulo se apareció la castaña con un vestido azul marino sin tirantes y acentuando si diminuta y proporcionada figurada que el vestido era largo y ajustado del pecho hasta la cadera dejándolo caer con una abertura de lado derecho desde la pierna hasta el tobillo dejando ver parte de su piel blanca al caminar, sus tacones no tan altos pero elegantes eran de un color plateado, su cabello estaba amarrado con algunos cabellos ondulados escapándose del peinado dándole un toque fresco a su maquillaje natural.

- luces hermosa – dijo él, extendió su mano para que ella la tomara

- Es dijiste la noche del baile – dijo ella riendo al ver la cara de asombro de su novio

- Y no mentí – le dio un suave beso en los labios – eres hermosa Hermione

- No es verdad – ella le paso su mano por la mejilla del joven – es solo el vestido, el maquillaje y el peinado

- Eso no es verdad así fueras con un pantalones cortos, una playera rasgada y con tu cabello desordenado como el mío seguirías siendo bella – contesto Harry – tu belleza no solo por fuera sino también por dentro y eso es mucho mejor

- Gracias por el cumplido

- No es un cumplido, es la verdad – le sonrió y la beso. Después salieron de la casa tomados de la mano.

- No es verdad Harry – murmuro la castaña, el asintió. frente a sus ojos marrones estaba estacionado un BMW color negro completamente nuevo. Harry camino hasta la puerta de auto y la abrió para ella que lo vio a los ojos mientras él le ayudaba a subir al auto.

- ¿No es bonito? – presumió Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

- Ser el defensor del mundo mágico tiene sus ventajas Herms

Ambos rieron mientras él emprendía la marcha - ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Hermione

- Sorpresa – dijo él, puso música y siguieron el trayecto en un cómodo silencio.

Llegaron a un restaurante de un estilo bastante moderno, entraba y salía gente de clase social alta. – parece un lugar extravagante

- Ser aceptado en la academia de Medimagos y festejar que llevamos un mes de novios merece la pena

- ¡Harry! – exclamo ella con alguna lagrimas amenazando por salir

- ¿De verdad creíste que lo había olvidado? – Ella se ruborizo – nada de lagrimas señorita Granger arruinara tu buen maquillaje – Harry le entrego una rosa y ella le agradeció con un abrazo

Entraron al restaurante y la mesera le dedico una mirada picara a Harry provocando los celos de Hermione, los ubico en un lugar apartado pedido por Harry que en ningún momento dejo de ver a Hermione y alagar su belleza dejándole claro a la mesera que él estaba comprometido lo que para la joven de ojos marrones le pareció un detalle único y hermoso.

Cada uno pidió un platillo y como buena pareja enamorada compartieron de su cena. Riendo y disfrutando el momento que era solo para ellos dos.

- ¿Qué va pasar cuando terminemos el curso, Harry?

- No voy a regresar con Ginny y si tu lo aceptas seguiremos juntos – respondió el chico de ojos verdes sabiendo lo que su amiga realmente quería saber – te quiero Herms y a tu lado me siento feliz, quiero que sigamos con esta relación como algo serio

Ella se sonrojo, vio en los ojos de Harry su honestidad, le dedico una cálida mirada y lo beso aceptando cualquier proposición que lo incluyera a él.

- ¿Quieres bailar Hermione? – pregunto

En un principio pensó en negarse porque la multitud que danzaba lo hacía con una gracia y elegancia que pensó que si ella se acercaba a la pista lo arruinaría, sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, asintió con la cabeza. Mientras ambos se acomodaban en los brazos del otro algunos se apartaban un poco para darle espacio a la joven pareja que parecían estar perdidos en los ojos de otro. Después de un largo rato antes de que cerraran el restaurant se dirigieron a Grimmauld Place, bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa, Hermione sintió una oleada de felicidad al ver el hogar que en ese momento compartían y deseo que llegara el momento en que lo compartieran para siempre como una familia, pero fue entonces que su mente le jugó y le recordó que quizás esto no era para siempre. Se giro hasta él para quedar de frente, Harry le sonrió con ternura mientras le daba un beso en los labios

- Gracias Harry, fue una hermosa noche – Dijo Hermione cuando se separaron. Hermione vio directamente a aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y entonces recordando los besos y las caricias que se dieron hace tiempo tomó una decisión que quizás cambiaria parte de su vida, agarro la mano de su novio y con un hechizo se aparecieron en la habitación de Harry quien se sorprendió pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando Hermione se acerco hasta él y lo beso. Un beso de pasión, él correspondió igual que ella era un beso que al principio fue tierno pero que en segundos se volvió lleno de deseo, Hermione le permitió que él explorara cada parte de su boca mientras acariciaba su espalda por arriba del saco de seda de Harry hasta que lo dejo caer en el suelo y él se separo un poco para verla a los ojos

- Herms… - dijo pero en los ojos marrones de la joven se reflejaba el deseo

- Estoy segura – murmuro con sencillez y presiono sus labios contra los de él. La mente de Harry se nublo, era su mejor amiga pero en ese momento lo único que sabía era que la deseaba ahora y en ese lugar sin importar nada más, porque a menos que Hermione se arrepintiera él la iba hacer suya.

Él tomo la cintura de la joven alzándola hasta colocarla de frente a la cama, bajo la cremallera de la chica rozando con su dedo la espalda desnuda de Hermione, ella con nerviosismo y con torpeza desabrocho cada uno de los botones de la camisa de Harry hasta que se deshizo por completo de ella y la dejo caer en el suelo se maravillo por el pecho bien trabajado de su amigo, lo estudio grabándose cada parte de su cuerpo, era hermoso pensó Herms lo acaricio con su dedo y él soltó un leve gemido. Cuando menos se lo esperaba el vestido de Hermione cayó al suelo y él nuevamente la levanto del suelo colocándola con ternura y delicadeza en la suave tela de la cama.

Con un movimiento ágil se deshizo del sujetador de su amiga y se quedo embelesado observando los pechos erguidos y suaves de Hermione, Harry coloco una de sus manos y los acaricio eran justo como se lo había imaginado, cuando capturo uno de sus pezones con su boca Hermione gimió de placer, después de que se deshizo del pantalón y ella de la ultima prenda, lo miro con travesura y acaricio la parte intima de él sobre la tela y Harry se excito aun mas sin evitar poder dar un gemido de placer, Hermione introdujo su mano por el bóxer y se lo quito como pudo dejando a Harry como dios lo trajo al mundo, Harry acaricio la parte ya húmeda de Hermione, introdujo uno de sus dedos para prepararla un poco más y ella ahogo un grito en los labios de su amado, después de besarse ella se preparo porque con los ojos él le pidió el permiso que tanto añoraba, en un segundo entro en ella de una embestida suave y firme descubriendo un secreto de su amiga - Hermione – murmuro Harry, se dio cuenta en ese momento de la virginidad de su amiga, aquel tesoro que una mujer como Hermione perdía con alguien especial, y con amor, él la vio y ella cruzo su mirada con él sonriéndole con ternura, amor y deseo, Hermione aferro sus uñas en la espalda de Harry pero él no sintió el dolor

- Viene lo mejor hermosa te lo prometo – dijo con la voz un poco ronca. Después cuando el dolor cesó, él empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella y con cada embestida los gemidos eran más altos y seguidos, estaban sudados y se besaban con pasión, Hermione tocaba la espalda de Harry mientras que él también acariciaba desde los pechos hasta los muslos sin dejar de explorar una sola parte de ella, Harry le tomo una de las manos a Hermione y ella supo que dentro de unos minutos llegarían al clímax, así fue que ella se dejo venir entregándose por completo al hombre que amaba con toda el alma y minutos después él también.

Se recostó junto a ella atrayéndola con sus brazos hacia él. Antes de caer profundamente dormidos Hermione susurro…

- Te amo… - dijo y cayó en un profundo sueño.

**_Continuara…_**

**Que tal he! Déjenme su opinión, disculpen las personas que no les agrada el LEMON es en el único capitulo que lo pondré. Muchas gracias por leer y espero ansiosa sus comentarios. **

**GRACIAS**

**Mitsuki28**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno aquí está con ustedes el capitulo número ocho de este Fanfic. Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son de J.K Rowling pero la historia es completamente sacada de mi imaginación. **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios a: Smithback, lucecita11, Niki Hyuga, HHR, Shura Dragon Fanel, Maribel-chan, lanyera, Gelly, Ao0i, ornament y a todos aquellos que me agregado a favoritos. **

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su completo agrado, aun estoy decidiendo si serán diez más epilogo o sin él. Un abrazo y un cordial saludo, estaré esperando sus comentarios.**

**¡A leer! :P**

**Capitulo 8**

Despertó poco a poco cuando los rayos del sol le llegaron al rostro, sintió el cálido y suave peso de alguien y sonrió al ver el rostro angelical de Hermione sobre su pecho, el olor de su cabello era embriagante; recordó cada detalle de la noche anterior incluyendo el hecho de ser el primero en la vida de Hermione y cuando se imagino a la castaña en brazos de otro sintió una punzada en el pecho y una oleada de coraje tanto que la pego más a él rozando sus cuerpos y ella se movió despertando, a Harry le pareció hermoso verla despertar

- Perdón, te desperté – dijo Harry, mientras ella abría sus ojos marrones y él apartaba un mechón de cabello. Hermione le sonrió radiantemente

- No importa – Harry le dio un corto beso en los labios, ella rozo la mejilla del chico con la yema de su dedo - ¿Sabes? Podría despertarme a tu lado siempre… y sería maravilloso

Harry se sonrojo pero no más que ella. Recordó en ese instante unas vagas palabras _"Te amo…" _y se pregunto si era verdad o lo había soñado, pensó en preguntarle a Hermione pero si era realidad seria una ofensa para la castaña por lo que desechó la idea y decidió analizarlo cuando estuviera solo.

- Gracias Harry, fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida – dijo Hermione sonrojándose más si eso era posible en ese momento

- También fue la mejor noche de mi vida, Herms

- Harry…

- Lo sé – dijo él - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No es algo que solo se pueda decir – dijo sonrojada

- Siempre pensé que Ron y tú… bueno tú sabes

- No – exclamo rápidamente – si lo platicamos alguna vez pero jamás paso algo…

- Ya veo…

- ¿te molesta? – pregunto sin verlo a los ojos

- Me hace feliz – dijo él haciendo que ella lo viera – de ser el primero en tu vida, Herms aunque no entiendo porque yo

- Porque… porque eres mi mejor amigo y la persona más especial para mi

Hermione lo abrazo y sin importarle su desnudez rozo de nuevo con él y sin ponerse a pensar repitieron el acto de amor que la noche anterior realizaron con la luna como único testigo.

- Muy bien lo harás sola esta vez

- ¿¡Que! ¡No! Ni loca – exclamo mientras espesaba a caminar hacia el interior de la casa

- Tienes que intentarlo

- Claro, en sueños Harry

Estaba a varios metros de Harry pero de pronto sintió la mano del chico de ojos verdes pasarle por la cintura y atrajo hacia él y la escoba sentándola en frente de él quien dio un golpe al suelo y se elevaron en el aire acompañado de un grito y una carcajada.

- ¡Horrible! ¡Eres una persona horrible Harry! – grito Hermione, sin dejar de observar los paisajes y sin soltarse del brazo de Harry que llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Si soy horrible pero lo estas disfrutando – dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios

- Londres luce hermoso de noche y desde el cielo, es increíble Harry

Harry se perdió en la mirada castaña de su novia, en su sonrisa cálida, en su olor, en su cabello y en todo lo que ella podía representar.

- He visto cosas más hermosas – murmuro sin pensar, ella alzo una ceja sin comprender – paisajes… - dijo rápidamente y acelero la velocidad de la escoba, Hermione volvió a gritar

- No hagas eso – él estallo en otra carcajada.

Bajaron de la escoba en el jardín de Grimmauld place. – No podre sola Harry – dijo Hermione

- Jamás tendrás que hacerlo sola nena, yo estaré siempre a tu lado

Paso su brazo por la pequeña cintura de la mejor bruja mientras la atraía hacia él y presionaba sus labios con los de ella quien profundizo el beso, Harry sonrió ante el mensaje oculto y se aparecieron en la habitación provocando la risita de Hermione.

Desde aquella noche habían pasado varios días encerrándose por las tardes en la habitación que ahora volvían a compartir, pues Hermione había regresado a la habitación de Harry donde dormían juntos abrazándose después de darse miles de besos y hacer el amor. Habían pasado los días y el deseo y la pasión no desaparecía ella se entregaba con amor e inclusive este sentimiento crecía un poco más cada día y aunque no había recibido una respuesta de él ella no dejaba de demostrarle su amor. Harry por su parte se sentía en las nubes a su lado y aunque no estaba seguro creía estar enamorándose de Hermione, cada día que pasaba sentía como algo crecía en su interior, pasaba cada minuto a su lado, acariciando cada parte de ella mientras hacían el amor, observaba cada movimiento cuando hablaba, reía o lloraba con alguna película, lo cierto es que no quería alejarse de ella ni por un segundo. Los siguientes días se pasaron tan rápido que sintieron pena y tristeza de irse de Grimmauld place incluso Dobby que se acostumbro a su presencia no pudo evitar llorar pero le prometieron volver cuando les fuera posible. Después de un rato llegaron a la casa de los padres de Hermione.

- ¡Draco! – exclamo Hermione abrazando a su amigo rubio y encendiendo los celos del moreno.

- Herms cada día más hermosa – dijo saludándola, Harry frunció el seño y cruzo los brazos

- Huron – dijo separándolo de Hermione y estrechando su mano con la de el

- Cara rajada – dijo - ¿las has cuidado bien? – susurro y el moreno asintió.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Harry! – la madre de Hermione apareció por en la puerta y abrazo a su hija – te extrañe hija y Harry que gusto tenerte aquí otra vez, su amigo Draco llego por la mañana y amablemente me ayudado con la comida. Me da tanta felicidad que sean novios hacen una pareja realmente hermosa

Hermione se puso roja provocando la risa de Draco, Harry se sonrojo y tomando la mano de Hermione caminaron hacia la sala donde los esperaba el padre de la chica.

- ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Hermy? – pregunto descaradamente

- ¡Padre! – Exclamo Hermione sonrojándose aun mas si era posible, Draco no dejaba de reír y la madre de la joven negaba con la cabeza – no seas grosero podrías saludar primero

- Hola hija, Harry responde

- Las mejores señor se lo aseguro no le haría daño a Hermione – El semblante duro del padre de la bruja castaña se relajo.

- Lo sé – dijo después de un largo silencio – solo por eso he permitido esta relación porque sé que ella no podría estar en mejores manos que las tuyas

El señor Granger estrecho la mano con la de Harry otorgando su permiso. La señora Granger ubico a Harry en una habitación continua a la de Hermione.

- Voy a extrañar dormir junto a ti – dijo oliendo el cabello de su novia

- Yo también Harry pero aquí estamos con mis padres no es lo mismo – dijo sonrojándose

Al llegar la noche, cada una se encontraba en su habitación. Hermione daba algunas vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño cuando el ruido de un peluche la asusto y se levanto de golpe vio a todos lados pero no observo absolutamente nada se acostó pero segundos después escucho una risa traviesa - ¿Harry? – murmuro y el aludido se dejo ver quitándose la capa de invisibilidad

- el mismo – dijo acostándose a lado de Hermione - ¿Ya podrás dormir?

- Si, ahora sí – sonrió.

- Draco eres un idiota – murmuro Harry, ambos chicos se encontraban en el pequeño jardín mientras Hermione cocinaba junto a su madre.

- Se les ve en la mirada descuida no diré nada – Harry le proporciono un golpe lo que causa la risa histérica de su amigo. Minutos antes le había soltado sin preámbulos "Lo hicieron he" y Harry había entendido a que se refería.

Los siguientes días se la pasaron los tres juntos y aunque Harry y Hermione tuvieron que contenerse muchas cosas por las noches durmieron juntos aunque en la mañana Harry salía a escondidas de la habitación de su novia.

Harry y Draco se lanzaron a la alberca, quedaba a unas cuadras de la casa de los padres de Hermione y ellos les habían dicho que fueran para que se divirtieran antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Después de que terminaran su carrera de nado se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Hermione de pie en las escaleras de la alberca. Ahí frente a ellos estaba la bruja más hermosa que hubieran visto sus ojos con un traje de baño de dos piezas, un bikini azul que relucía sus perfectas piernas y un sostén a juego amarrado por la espalda y el cuello sosteniendo perfectamente sus pechos, sus rizos caían por sus hombros desnudos y por su espalda, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas por la mirada de su amigo rubio y su novio.

- Por dios nena – murmuro Harry, le dio un golpe a Draco para que dejara de verla, Hermione empezó a reír y Harry camino hasta ella para abrazarla. – Quieres volverme loco mujer – le dijo al oído para que solo ella lo escuchara

- quizás si – le respondió besándolo sin poder contenerse

- Muy bien no coman frente a los pobres – bufo Draco sumergiéndose en el agua. Pasaron el resto del día y la tarde en la alberca y regresaron prácticamente de noche para poder arreglar sus cosas correspondientes.

- Herms – llamo Harry a la puerta, ella lo hizo pasar aun no se había cambiado y llevaba puesto el traje de baño, él paso su vista por todo el cuerpo de la joven y Hermione tuvo que jalarlo para que entrara – me desconcentras

- Ese era el plan – dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa picara. Aseguro la puerta y se lanzo a los brazos de Harry besándolo.

Él le quito la parte de arriba del traje de baño liberando los pechos suaves y redondos de Hermione, le beso el cuello subiendo al lóbulo de su oreja mientras ella daba un pequeño grito de placer, cayeron en la cama desprendiéndose de la ropa que en ese momento les estorbaba, Hermione tomo en su mano la parte intima de Harry quien para ahogar un grito la beso con pasión, Harry acaricio los pecho de Hermione mientras que ella subía sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Harry, después de algunas caricias él la penetro lentamente provocando que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo, se sintió pleno cuando llego al clímax junto a ella.

Hacer el amor con Hermione era para él la mejor de las experiencias, se sentía lleno y dichoso.

Se encontraban en la estación King's Cross en Londres para abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts en el andén 9¾. Visualizaron a Luna y a Ron a lo lejos.

- ¡Luna! ¡Ron! – grito Hermione saludándolos con la mano, ambos sonrieron al verla. Draco y Harry llegaron detrás de ella.

- Hermione te he extrañado mucho – dijo Luna abrazando a su amiga.

- Y yo a ti – dijo, subieron al tren que los llevaría de regreso a Hogwarts ambas chicas se adelantaron sin esperar a sus respectivos novios.

- Bueno parece que las amigas son primero – dijo Ron con clara molestia

- No se han visto en días es natural – respondió Harry. Ron lo miro molesto pero no hizo ningún comentario

Llegaron al castillo cada uno se dirigió a su habitación el viaje los había agotado

- Que extraño no nos topamos con Ginny en ningún momento – dijo Hermione, ella y Luna estaban en la sala común. Estaban solas desde hace rato los chicos se habían marchado.

- Ginny… está decidida a volver con Harry ¿Cómo van las cosas con él? – Hermione se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos esos días.

- Bastante bien – respondió – incluso Harry dijo que no quería volver con ella ¿tú crees que…?

- Bueno Ginny está más molesta que antes pero quizás si Harry le deja en claro la situación lo deje de fastidiar. Molly se molesto mucho cuando Ginny le dijo de tu relación con Harry pero Ron la tranquilizo de alguna manera y creo que saber con que

- Diciéndole que es una relación falsa ¿cierto?

- Me supongo que sí – dijo luna

Hermione suspiro pero decidió que no se preocuparía que las cosas vendrían a su tiempo y como debía ser.

Los días se fueron rápido dos meses habían pasado desde la relación de Harry y Hermione y todo entre ellos parecía florecer, acudían a sus clases, pasaban el tiempo libre juntos, estudiaban juntos y aunque la mirada de Ron era extraña y molesta, no les decía nada si algo le estaba molestando y Ginny los fastidiaba debes en cuando echando insultos a Hermione.

La noche antes de cumplir sus tres meses de noviazgo se encontraban en la sala común, Harry y Hermione se abrazaban y se hacían cariñitos, Luna y Ron jugaban ajedrez y Draco y Pansy platicaban frente al fuego cuando Ginny entro por el cuadro de la dama gorda. Todos fijaron su vista en ella

- Harry – grito – te amo y me rindo a tus pies deja ya de fingir tu relación con Harry lo sé todo se que es una mentira, esa sangre sucia no puede compararse conmigo

- Ginny – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie, algunos compañeros se acercaron a ellos – mejor cállate quieres estás haciendo el ridículo

- no me importa solo quiero que Harry regrese conmigo

- Olvídalo Ginny – murmuro, se levanto y tomo la mano de Hermione ambos salieron por el cuadro y después se aparecieron en la habitación de la castaña.

- Creo que debiste escucharla – dijo Hermione sentada en la cama

- No tengo nada que escuchar, tu y yo llevamos tres meses Herms y debe aceptarlo mañana hablare con ella no quiero que nos siga molestando no tolero que te insulte.

Harry camino hasta la ventana, Hermione vio en su mente pasar los recuerdos de esos tres meses y vio también la relación que Harry había mantenido con Ginny se dio cuenta que a pesar de las incoherencias de Ginny tenían en parte razón, ella jamás serio suficiente buena para Harry, era una muggle que se había convertido en bruja mientras que Ginny era una bruja pura. Harry se mantuvo pensativo. Hermione pensó que se encontraba reflexionando sobre su relación tarde o temprano se daría cuenta y lo de ellos terminaría. Ella lo presintió.

_ - Más temprano que tarde – _pensó Hermione – _disfruta hasta el último momento Hermione… el último momento… _Hermione se puso de pie, se quito el uniforme hasta quedar en ropa interior camino hasta Harry al tocarle la mano él la volteo a ver y se quedo estático observando la belleza natural de Hermione quien se desnudo por completo quedando a la vista de Harry, él se sorprendió un poco más desde su llegada a Hogwarts no habían hecho el amor más que unas dos veces en todos esos meses – es especial si es con la persona adecuada - y ya había pasado un mes desde la última vez porque a ella le parecía una falta de respeto pero al verla completamente desnuda ante sus ojos su mirada pareció oscurecerse y sin pensarlo un segundo más se abalanzo contra ella haciéndole el amor.

Se despertaron a la mañana siguiente estaban abrazados ella lo vio a los ojos.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte – dijo Hermione el le prestó toda su atención – Harry sé que esto te sonara extraño y quizás no sea el mejor momento, pero necesito que sepas… quiero que sepas que… todo este tiempo desde mucho antes que la relación empezara yo… Ginny tenía razón, te mentí Harry… - él vio confundido – yo… yo he estado enamorada de ti…. Te amo Harry

El rostro de Harry se torno confuso iba a decir algo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, ambos se levantaron de un salto. Cuando Harry la vio de pie ella se ruborizo al ver la mirada de deseo que se veía en los ojos verdes de Harry, tomo la sabana de la cama y se la enrollo en el cuerpo se acerco hasta él y lo abrazo dándole un beso profundo. Pero nuevamente se escucho la puerta y se separaron sonriendo

- Nos vemos después – murmuro Harry con la voz ronca, se vistió con un movimiento de la varita y con otro se apareció en su habitación sorprendiendo a Ron y Draco que lo vieron curioso, Harry trago saliva y rió nervioso

- ¿Hermione? – Llamo Luna del otro lado de la puerta, Hermione abrió y dejo pasar a su amiga - ¿Te desperté?

- No, bueno si – dijo viendo la cama deshecha, sonrió nerviosa y Luna la vio extrañada - ¿te encuentras bien? Te notas cansada ¿Sucedió algo anoche con Harry? ¿Discutieron?

- ¡No, para nada! – Exclamo nerviosa – es solo que he me quede estudiando hasta tarde – dijo recordando la noche anterior desde lo de Ginny hasta el haber hecho el amor con Harry - ¿Qué sucede? – se sentó en el borde de la cama, luna la imito

- Ron… él ha estado extraño estos últimos dos días – dijo Luna, Hermione alzo una ceja confundida – ayer en la noche después de dejar a Ginny en su cama… me dijo que estaba harto de la supuesta relación que Harry y tu mantenían porque estaba dañando demasiado a Ginny incluso le aseguro que entre tú y Harry no había nada que ciertamente era una farsa

- No estamos haciendo nada malo – dijo Hermione

- creo que deberían decirle la verdad – Hermione suspiro

- Harry no va fallarle - Se puso de pie y se asomo a la ventana donde se filtraban algunos rayos del sol – yo sabía que a pesar de ser en serio en cualquier momento iba a terminar

Luna la vio, y comprendió el significado de sus palabras _Harry no va fallarle, _aunque Harry amara a Hermione no creía que fuera capaz de perder la amistad de Ron, su hermano, su amigo.

- Herms… quizás…

- Hicimos el amor – soltó, Luna se quedo paralizada – en las vacaciones, pase dos semanas en su casa, en Grimmauld place, una noche que salimos a cenar cuando cumplimos un mes me entregue a él… llevo amándolo desde hace tiempo y no lo dude

- Hermione… - Luna se acerco y la abrazo y Herms se echo a llorar

- No me arrepiento es solo que no quiero que termine, y no creo que Harry este enamorado de mi lo suficiente como para dejar por completo a Ginny y dañar a los Wesley, ellos prácticamente tienen preparado una boda para ellos incluso Ron cree que es temporal lo peor de todo es que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado y de sentir que Harry tiene un cariño más intenso por mi… yo también lo creo…

No sabía que prefería mas… tener a voldmort frente a él o a sus dos mejores amigos esperando que dijera algo.

- ¿Dónde te metiste anoche? Ni siquiera llegaste a dormir – exclamo Ron con claro enojo en su mirada – no debiste dejar a Ginny así, ¿Cuándo terminaras con Hermione? Estoy cansado de ver a mi hermana humillarse por ti

- ¿Quieres calmarte? – Dijo Harry – no eres mi padre para decirme si llego o no a dormir, y Ginny puede hacer lo que quiera de su vida yo no le pedí que se humillara ante nadie y no voy a dejar a Hermione así como si nada de hecho no sé si quiero dejarla

- ¿Ósea qué prefieres a Hermione antes que a mi hermana?

- Yo no dije eso pero ¿porque no? Hermione es mucho mejor que tu hermana en toda la extensión de la palabra - grito enojado

Antes de que Ron se lanzara sobre Harry, Draco lo detuvo

- Suficiente – exclamo – Ron tu hermana es bastante grande para que resuelva sus problemas y tú no tienes porque entrometerte tú sabes que no es una blanca paloma.

- ¿Y Hermione si? – Pregunto irónico – como si no supiera que ayer te quedaste con ella ¿haciendo qué? ¿Jugando al té o revolcándote con ella como la zorra que es? – grito y un golpe se estampo en su cara dejándolo casi inconsciente en el suelo

- Te juro que si no fueras casi mi hermano te mataría en este instante por ofender el nombre de Hermione

- Y yo te ayudaría – dijo Draco abriendo la puerta de la habitación para salir junto a Harry, bajaron a la sala común pero Ron los alcanzo

- ¡Harry! – él chico de ojos verdes volteo a verlo - mas te vale terminar con tu farsa y regresar con Ginny porque si no todo el colegio se va enterar la clase de prefecta que tienen, una vil y despiadada mentirosa que aprovecho el momento para seducir a su mejor amigo – grito, por suerte no había nadie más en la habitación – te lo juro… la voy a hundir de la peor manera y no me costara nada desprestigiarla

Harry se lanzo sobre Ron y mutuamente empezaron a golpearse, segundos más tarde Hermione y Luna bajaron de la habitación de la prefecta que corrió ayudar a Draco que luchaba por separarlos

- ¡Harry, Ron! ¡Basta! – grito, pero al acercarse recibió un golpe en el labio que la dejo en el suelo, Harry se alejo de Ron y se acerco a ella

- Hermione – Grito Harry acercándose a ella lo mismo que Draco

- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? – pregunto enojada

- Estas advertido Harry James Potter… - amenazo Ron y subió por las escaleras seguido de Luna que llevaba cara de preocupación

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué significa eso? – Pregunto, al ver que Harry no respondía fijo su vista en Draco quien tampoco dijo nada - ¿Quién me va decir?

- No es nada…

- ¿No es nada? Ah bueno ahora se pelean por nada que divertido entonces peleemos por nada – Harry y Draco se dieron una mirada, Draco asintió – dejen de hacerse los tontos es algo que no tolero, quien de los dos va hablar.

Hermione noto que ninguno iba decir nada, se levanto molesta con la varita quito las heridas de Harry incluyendo la suya y salió de la sala común dejando a su amigo y su novio solos.

- ¿Qué paso Ron? – pregunto Luna curando las heridas de su novio

- Paso que Harry es un estúpido que insulto a mi hermana y ya me fastidie de su mentira con Hermione así que se lo dije que termine con ella o todo el mundo se entera de su falsa relación

- Ron… es que tú no entiendes, Harry y Hermione si están juntos - Ron la vio incrédulo – desde el principio… ellos si iban a fingir pero Draco les dijo que debían intentarlo que después de todo Ginny no lo había sabido valorar lo engaño Ron…

- ¿Qué Harry y Hermione qué?

- Son novios de verdad, se quieren y son pareja

Ron golpeo el suelo con fuerza

- Malditos… traicionaron a Ginny

- No, Ginny traiciono a Harry. Y ellos empezaron una relación deberías aceptarlo

- Tu lo sabías… - murmuro – me lo ocultaste Luna

- No ibas a reaccionar bien Ron – dijo ella – y entiendo que estés enojado y si me pides que me marche lo hare pero no cometas locuras tu hermana no está bien que quiera retener a alguien a la fuerza

- Lárgate Luna – dijo Ron alejándose de ella, una gruesa lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la rubia – no quiero verte

- Pero Ron…

- Voy ayudar a Ginny y ya se lo advertí a Harry.

Luna lo observo con decepción – Espero que en algún momento te des cuenta que Ginny no es la persona que crees

Salió de la habitación en búsqueda de Hermione a quien encontró en la biblioteca – termine con Ron bueno él me termino

Hermione la abrazo al ver que Luna se desboronaba – tuve que decirle la verdad. Hermione pasó el resto de la tarde con Luna en los alrededores de la escuela. Ambas chicas se sentaron en el puente que estaba sobre el lago, recordando todo desde su llegada a Hogwarts. Hermione se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras veía a muchos de sus compañeros, pronto terminarían Hogwarts y cada uno tomaría su rumbo, se pregunto qué sería de ella al terminar Hogwarts porque era obvio que no estaría con Harry a menos que dañara a los Wesley y eso era algo que ninguno de los quería que sucediera.

- Hermione – llamo una voz que ella conocía a la perfección y el tono no le gusto

- Harry – dijo, volteo a verlo y se encontró con la mirada seria de su amigo

- ¿Podemos hablar? – ella asintió, se levanto esta vez él no la ayudo. Caminaron hasta llegar a la orilla del lago ambos en silencio y con una breve y considerada distancia entre los dos, el corazón de Hermione se estrujo no tenia buenos presentimientos en ese momento.

- ¿vas a contarme que paso con Ron?

Harry recordó las palabras que Hermione le había dicho esa mañana. Lo amaba ¿y él a ella? Qué importancia tenía ahora si lo que iba hacer no daba lugar a su respuesta. Cerró sus manos en un puño y respiro hondo tomando valor.

- Se acabo Hermione, no podemos seguir… – soltó de pronto –

- ¿Qué? – dijo Hermione, escucho el chasquido de un corazón rompiéndose, el suyo

- lo que dijiste en la mañana – tenía que poner una buena excusa – me hizo pensar que era el amor… y el amor para ti soy yo pero el amor para mi… es Ginny, no quise lastimarte Hermione no pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos y me doy cuenta que no te amo… no puedo amarte eres mi amiga solo eso y estos días fueron increíbles pero nada que no haya vivido antes con otra. Eres especial porque eres mi amiga pero no puedo seguir siendo tu novio volveré con Ginny sigo enamorado de ella

Hermione se puso de pie él la imito, ella retrocedió un paso en su rostro se veía el dolor, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla cerró los ojos para evitar que salieran una tras otras. Dolía, sabía que terminarían pero dolía… sabia que él no la amaba y dolía.

- Hermione yo…

- No… no digas nada – dijo ella – yo lo sabía, sabía que tu corazón le pertenecía a Ginny y acepte ayudarte porque estoy enamorada de ti y no soportaba verte sufrir, la has recuperado, verdad o mentira… siempre fue una relación desigual porque yo te amaba, te amo y no me arrepiento de nada Harry lo disfrute, cada instante, cada momento a tu lado

- Hermione…

- Calla Harry… calla por favor ya no digas mas… yo lo sabia – ella retrocedió, él quiso tomar su mano pero ella lo aparto y salió corriendo hacia el castillo

- ¡Hermione! – grito Harry, pero con un movimiento de varita Hermione desapareció a su vista.

harry se quedo de pie viendo como ella se esfumaba, se derrumbo en el pasto y lloro, lloro por amor, lloro por ella porque quizas estaba a punto de perderla.

**_Continuara…_**

**Gracias a todos y cada unos de los que hasta ahora han venido siguiendo este fanfic. Les deseo lo mejor. Y espero sus reviews.**

**Mitsuki28**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí está el penúltimo capítulo, lo sé, lo sé pero les prometo que el otro capítulo está más interesante jeje disfrútenlo y prometo actualizar tan pronto como reciba sus comentarios.**

** Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son de J.K Rowling pero la historia es completamente sacada de mi imaginación. **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y por seguirme a: Smithback, lucecita11, Niki Hyuga, HHR, Shura Dragon Fanel, Maribel-chan, lanyera, Gelly, Ao0i, ornament, JessZam, Galadrield Grandchester, Jessica haruzuchia, cellest entre muchos más y a todos aquellos que me agregado a favoritos. **

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su completo agrado. Un abrazo y un cordial saludo, estaré esperando sus comentarios.**

**Capitulo 9**

¿Has sentido alguna vez como diez millones de cuchillos se te clavan en el corazón? ¿Has sentido alguna vez un abra cadavra perforando tu pecho? Hermione lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Quizás la vida para muchos tenía sentido pero para ella todo sentido parecía estar derrumbándose, rompiéndose en mil trozos como cuando un vaso se rompe o como cuando una ventana explota ante el zumbar de una bomba.

Las horas del reloj parecían ir cada vez más lento y el dolor parecía consumirla por dentro poco a poco en el silencio de la noche, bajo el cielo azul, bajo la luz de la luna y el resplandor de las estrellas

- Hermione – llamo Harry. Hermione estaba por entrar a la sala común, tenía los ojos hinchados y el cabello desordenado. Desvió la vista y sin decirle nada entro a la sala común – espera por favor

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo sin girarse para verlo

Harry le tomo el brazo con cierto miedo a hacerle daño. Ella no se inmuto al menos a los ojos de él porque por dentro se moría de ganas de saltar a sus brazos.

- No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga – murmuro Harry – sabes que eres…

- Tu mejor amiga – interrumpió ella. Se dio la vuelta. En sus ojos no se percibía nada más que dolor y decepción. Una tristeza tan grande que incluso Harry noto y sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos – el problema Harry es que yo estoy enamorada de ti y… no puede ser tu amiga; al menos no en estos momentos quizás algún día, en algún momento todo vuelva hacer como antes pero ahora… no.

- Herms por favor, te necesito

Hermione sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, empuño las manos como si eso fuera a darle fuerza, no podía desplomarse en ese momento, no dejaría que Harry la viera llorar por él, no le daría ese gusto ni a él ni a Ginny que entraba en ese momento. Los vio a ambos

- Pero la necesitas más a ella – respondió – hiciste tu elección, y aunque me duela seguiré con mi vida Harry porque tú también sigues con la tuya.

Hermione retrocedió dos pasos, sintió que no podía más, que en cualquier momento las lágrimas saldrían resbalándose una por una por lo que al darse la vuelta subió corriendo las escaleras a su habitación.

Los siguientes catorce días Hermione evito a Harry de todas las maneras que fueran posibles a excepción de cuando se encontraban en las pocas clases que compartían. Sentía las miradas de él pero ella no las regresaba. Aun sentía el dolor en su pecho, un dolor que por momentos le destrozaba el alma

_Estoy pensando en ti dos semanas han pasado, y no puedo sacarte de mi mente es que estas tan dentro de mi corazón que solo hasta que la muerte me lleve dejare de amarte y es que para olvidarme de ti tendría que volver a nacer, porque en cualquier momento volveré a tropezar contigo, tarde o temprano una lagrima derramare y el suspiro más largo daré entonces sabré que es porque sigo pensando en ti_ – las lagrimas caían una tras otra, el frio de la noche no parecía afectarle ¿pero que mas podría afectarla? Si había perdido el amor _- uno de estos días saldré corriendo o incluso volare alejándome de todos para no tener que gritarte cuanto te amo ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte ir? Quizás porque te llevo en mis venas atrapado en mi alma incluso mi respiración grita tu nombre y no encuentro el antídoto para entender que jamás volverás a ser mío… pero sigo cayendo en mis sueños y me encuentro pensando en ti me encuentro soñando con tus besos, con tus abrazos, con tus caricias, soñando que me haces el amor, y es que ni durmiendo dejo de pensar en ti…_

- Hermione – llamo Draco, era el único que sabía donde se escondía esos últimos días, desde que había terminado su relación con Harry acudía a clases sentándose lo más alejada de él para evitar ver como Ginny lo llenaba de besos y caricias, para evitar ver sus ojos verdes y perderse en ellos, para evitar su olor, su contacto… terminando las clases salía apresuradamente, llegaba a su habitación y entonces pasaba la tarde sumergiéndose en su tarea y al finalizar se marchaba a la torre de astronomía un lugar que nadie frecuentaba - ¿te encuentras bien?

- Me encuentro igual que las últimas dos semanas Draco – respondió cansinamente

- No es saludable que solo estés aquí

- No me apetece pasearme por los alrededores y encontrarme con Harry y Ginny abrazándose por ahí, bastante tengo con verlos en las clases

- Me preocupas Herms – Draco se sentó a su lado, a diferencia de Hermione que mantenía sus piernas pegadas al pecho él los extendió por el suelo.

- Lo amo Draco… - dijo soltándose a llorar, Draco la estrecho en sus brazos – soy una estúpida yo sabía que terminaría y me ilusione con que podría enamorarlo, conquistarlo hazme el favor Harry y yo qué tontería…

- No es una tontería y es mi culpa yo te alenté a ello tu no querías…

- No Draco no es tu culpa… Harry nunca mintió él no me dijo que me amaba o se enamoraría de mi solo fue una relación más en su vida, una relación para que él recuperara a Ginny ese era el plan y yo lo tenía claro desde el primer día y aunque no me lo hubieras aconsejado yo hubiera aceptado y quizás con tal de vivir todo lo que viví con él lo haría de nuevo… pero la verdad duele, duele verlo con ella, duele saber que ella siempre tuvo razón y duele perderlo y eso duele también saber que no puedes perder lo que nunca fue tuyo…

Se quedaron en silencio, de sus ojos saliendo lágrimas resbalándose por su mejilla hasta perderse en su ropa, Draco era su apoyo en esos días, siempre estaba junto a ella abrazadola, ofreciéndole su hombro y su compañía, se quedo ahí a su lado sin soltarla consolándola con palabras y alentándola a seguir adelante

- Señorita Granger – dijo la profesora de transformaciones – no sé qué problemas tenga pero le pido de favor que deje sus problemas personales fueras de esta clase y preste atención si no quiere reprobar y la próxima clase por favor ocupe el lugar de siempre

- Si profesora McGonagall – respondió apenada. La profesora Minerva impartía la clase debes en cuando y para su mala suerte esas dos semanas lo había hecho y para acabarla le había hecho una pregunta y no supo responder. Sintió la mirada preocupada de Harry pero desvió su mirada. Al finalizar la clase salió del aula sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar al lago

El lago – pensó – siempre llego aquí ¿Por qué?

Minutos después escucho voces pero las ignoro. Pensaba en retomar su camino se giro para regresar al castillo y esconderse en la torre de astronomía cuando frente a ellos se encontró a quienes menos quería ver y de la manera en que no deseaba encontrarlo, frente a ella estaban Harry y Ginny… besándose.

- Hermione – susurro Harry al verla, ella agacho la mirada y paso a un lado de ellos – Hermione espera

Harry la detuvo – suéltame, no quiero verte – grito mientras salía corriendo. Pero él la alcanzo y la detuvo

- He dicho que esperes – le dijo. Ella se solto

- Y yo he dicho que no quiero verte – apunto ella

- Tenemos que hablar no soporto que me ignores, no soporto que me evites

- Aprende a vivir con ello Potter – respondió desafiante, Ginny se quedo detrás de Harry dedicándole una mirada asesina a Hermione – te lo dije antes, te lo digo de nuevo no puedo ser tu amiga, no puedo… lo siento

Hermione corrió de regreso al castillo cuando Harry intento seguirla Ginny lo detuvo

- ¡Hermione! – Grito él pero ella siguió corriendo.

- Sucia…. Sangre sucia… cuerpo sucio… - se dijo llorando – tonta mil veces tonta

- Si sigues insultándote lo te cerrare la boca con un hechizo – bufo Draco – otra vez aquí ¿no tienes otro escondite? – Bromeo mientras la jalaba de la mano y la ponía de pie – vamos Hermione

-¿A dónde? – pregunto confundida

- A la biblioteca, necesito estudiar para los EXTASIS y tampoco quiero dejarte sola así que andando ratón de biblioteca. Hermione se termino de levantar pesadamente, paso su mano por el brazo de Draco y empezaron a caminar hacia la biblioteca.

- Hola – saludo Pansy, había apartado una mesa para los tres – lamento mucho lo que paso con Harry – dijo. Hermione negó con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto y le sonrió

- ¿Qué quieren estudiar primero? – pregunto Hermione

- Lo que sea – respondió Draco.

- Lo que sea no es una respuesta – dijo Hermione pasándole un libro avanzado de pociones y a Pansy uno de transformaciones – ya presente esos dos exámenes y todo lo que viene de esas materias está ahí – dijo mientras se acomodaba y empezaba a leer _historia de Hogwarts _

- ¿No te aburre? – pregunto Draco viéndola extrañado – has leído ese libro mínimo unas doscientas veces

- Y siempre que lo leo encuentro algo nuevo que aprender – le respondió perdiéndose en su lectura

Harry y Ginny se encontraban en el lago, él aventaba algunas piedras al lago y ella le jugaba el cabello, Harry suspiro recordando los momentos en que había estado en ese lugar con Hermione. Recordó su aromo dulce y su cabello largo y ondulado, y también recordó nuevamente sus besos

- Gracias por darme otra oportunidad Harry no vas a arrepentirte – dijo besándolo. Él no respondió el beso lo que provoco la mirada molesta de Ginny pero prefirió guardar silencio al ver que Harry parecía perdido en sus pensamientos sin prestarle el más mínimo interés.

_Se me va de las manos mientras los días siguen pasando y yo empiezo _

_A perder la calma_

En su mente solo pasaba el recuerdo de cada beso que compartió con Hermione, comparaba los besos de Ginny con los de Hermione y notaba la gran diferencia era como una competencia entre lo amargo y lo dulce, entre lo feroz y lo tierno. Miro su mano, extrañaba la suavidad del cuerpo de Hermione temblando debajo de él mientras le hacía el amor, extrañaba su sonrisa cálida alentándolo a seguir adelante cuando algo parecía ir mal y él se frustraba , extrañaba su risa, extrañaba aquella mirada que lo hacía sentir querido, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba soportar que ella lo evitara esas dos semanas apenas habían cruzado mirada ella solo desaparecía y él sentía un vacio en su interior, necesitaba de sus palabras entonces pensó que si le contaba la verdad al menos podrían ser amigos fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta él también la amaba, cada parte de ella, estaba completamente y profundamente enamorado de Hermione

¿Y cómo no iba a enamorarse de su mejor amiga? Si era la mujer que lo había acompañado cada segundo de su vida desde los once años, era la persona que nunca lo abandono ni en el más peligroso de los momentos, estuvo ahí para él cuando más lo necesito, estuvo dispuesta a recibir la peor de las maldiciones por él, estuvo en cada una de las aventuras ofreciendo su sabiduría, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de ánimo, una mirada de consuelo ante un fracaso, un grito preocupado y un grito de consuelo, era ella, era Hermione la que jamás lo abandono… era Hermione la mujer de la que sin darse cuenta se enamoro perdidamente y que por ciego, por torpe se había negado a aceptar pero que absurdo había sido si lo mejor de su vida era precisamente la mujer que había estado a su lado en cada instante de su vida.

Se puso de pie era insólito que siguiera a lado de Ginny cuando no sentía nada por ella, era incoherente tener que besarla sin sentir amor, ni gusto ni deseo, era tonto por seguir ahí junto a la persona equivocada.

- ¿A dónde vas? – escucho la voz de Ginny pero para él parecía lejana siguió su camino sin mirar atrás ignorando los gritos de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo - ¡Harry!

Llego a su cuarto, saco el mapa de merodeador de entre sus cosas "_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_" dijo y el mapa se abrió. Hermione se encontraba en la torre de astronomía junto a Draco… demasiado juntos... otra vez, cerró el mapa enojado, Draco era su amigo increíblemente se llevaban de maravilla pero estaba celoso de él, estaba celoso que él si pudiera estar con su Hermione.

- Luna – grito Ron acercándose a la rubia - ¿Podemos hablar?

- No – dijo ella y siguió su camino. Ron la siguió y la detuvo de nuevo

- Luna perdóname por gritarte la otra vez no sé que me paso… te extraño

- Te perdono, y también te extraño – siguió su rumbo, por tercera vez Ron la detuvo

- Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué aceptarías ser mi novia otra vez? – dijo emocionado

- No, eso quiere decir que te perdono pero solo eso Ronald – dijo ella – no puedo volver contigo sabiendo que separaste a tus dos mejores amigos ¿en algún momento de detuviste a pensar en sus sentimientos?

- Harry está feliz con…

- No, Harry está resignado con Ginny no se que le dijiste para que terminara con Hermione pero sé que fue por algo que dijiste o hiciste

- Luna…. Ginny es mi hermana

- Hermione es mi amiga y está sufriendo y si Ginny es tu hermana, y para mí una persona horrible y terriblemente egoísta que solo piensa en ella misma sin importarle el bienestar de nadie más. Para mi Ginny Wesley es alguien que no merece a Harry, que no merece que la amen porque ella no es capaz de amar, solo tiene interés por Harry porque fue el elegido y ahora el salvador del mundo mágico, si lo amara tanto como dice no lo hubiera engañado porque le puso el cuerno ¿lo olvidaste? Fue ella quien fallo

- Si Harry amara a Hermione habría vuelto con ella

- No si lo amenazaste… - Luna se dio la vuelta – pregúntale Ron. Yo estoy segura que Harry está enamorado de Hermione tanto como Hermione de Harry

Luna siguió su camino hasta desaparecer en el gran comedor. Ahí se encontraba Ginny, Harry y Draco, ron se acomodo junto a Draco, fijo su vista en Harry que parecía asqueado de los abrazos de Ginny. Draco se puso de pie

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Ron

- A… ningún lado y a muchos – respondió. Salió del gran comedor dejando a sus dos amigos en ascuas

Harry también se puso de pie seguido de Ron y Ginny.

- ¿Quieres dejarme solo un momento? – le dijo a Ginny mientras se giraba y la veía con repulsión – por favor Ginny no me iré del castillo, necesito mi espacio

Se dio la vuelta y camino por los pasillos perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos. A lo lejos visualizo la figura del rubio.

- Draco – grito Harry cuando lo vio por el pasillo de la biblioteca - ¿Dónde está?

- No es de mi interés informarte – respondió – déjala en paz

- Te he visto con ella estos días ¿Qué pretendes?

- ¿Celoso? – pregunto irónico

- No

- Deberías, no eres el único hombre que está detrás de Hermione – dijo

- ¿Tu por ejemplo? – Dijo tomándolo del cuello – aléjate de ella

- Suéltame – Draco lo empujo – yo estoy con Pansy. Hermione es solo mi amiga, es la única mujer con la que he podida tener una maravillosa amistad jamás la he visto con otros ojos porque desde un principio hubo solo una conexión de amigos, exclusivamente por eso me preocupa y la estoy apoyando para que no se hunda en la melancolía por tu culpa

Harry se quedo perplejo. Draco se sentó en el frio suelo de Hogwarts y Harry lo imito – está sufriendo Harry

- Lo sé – dijo – veo su rostro todos los días, luce demacrada… triste…

- llora todas las tardes y se lamenta cada instante…

- la amo – dijo de pronto Harry

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - Draco alzo una ceja confundido

- Tú sabes porque estoy con Ginny, Ron me amenazo y amo demasiado a Hermione para que la difame de esa forma, pero si Draco estoy enamorado de Hermione creo que me enamore de ella desde el instante que probé sus labios en el lago…

- He estado pensando, todo el mundo aquí conoce a Hermione no creerían en las palabras de Ron

- ¿Y si lo creen? ¿Si la ofenden?

- Estaremos para protegerla – respondió. Draco se puso de pie y Harry negó con la cabeza no quería dañarla, no iba a exponerla a las burlas ni a los insultos. Ron era malo cuando se lo proponía podía llegar hacer mucho daño.

- Cuídala – le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar y se perdía en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- ¿Una daga? – Dijo Luna en la habitación de Hermione - ¿en serio fue un regalo de san Valentín? ¿Pues quien te quiere tanto que te pidió que te mates?

- Ginny Wesley – respondió riendo ante el comentario de su amiga

- Esa mujer está loca compadezco a Harry, es un tonto – luna aventó la daga se escucho el rechinar de la plata estrellándose con el suelo – bruja malévola

- Al menos ha dejado de fastidiar – dijo Hermione – ya tiene lo que quería

- La detesto

- ¿Cómo esta todo con Ron?

- Me pidió que volviéramos obvio no acepte – menciono Luna – no puedo regresar con él sabiendo que los separo

- Harry lo decidió no Ron

- Ron lo amenazo – Hermione alzo una ceja sin entender las palabras de Luna – no me lo dijo, pero estoy segura, Harry te ama

Hermione sonrió con melancolía – Harry ama a Ginny.

_Te vas y te pierdo como un vaso después de beber el trago más dulce, con un simple adiós te marchas… tenia tanto miedo de que este momento llegara y cuando llega se convierte en la daga que traspasa mi alma, aquí me encuentro contemplando la luna esperando que de pronto aparezcas en mi ventana gritando que me amas_

- No estoy muy segura de eso – comento Luna – Yo siento que hay algo más ahí, algo que no sabemos y que lamentablemente para mi tiene que ver con Ron

Ron avanzo por los pasillos pensando en las palabras de Luna. No era malo solo quería lo mejor para su hermana, era su hermana y él como hermano mayor solo quería la felicidad de ella porque ¿es lo que hacen los hermanos no? Entro a la habitación y encontró a Harry acostado en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo.

- Harry – llamo Ron

Harry lo miro. Se sentó en la cama, Ron vio los ojos verdes serios de Harry mirarlo con atención y cierta molestia, Ron se sintió mal, se sintió el peor amigo, algo que él mismo empezaba a juzgarse. Harry Potter era su mejor amigo y ver como lo veía le dolió.

Harry se volvió acostar sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

De pronto Ron recordó la conversación con Luna _ Harry está enamorado de Hermione_

- Oye no pareces muy contento – dijo, quería comprobar las palabras de Luna, quería saber y como no podía hacerlo directamente quizás de manera indirecta le sacaría la respuesta - ¿Tienes problemas con Ginny?

- No – fue su escueta respuesta. Ron se sentó en su cama justo alado de la de Harry

- ¿Entonces qué te pasa?

Harry se sentó en la cama con su mirada fija en Ron, arrugo el entrecejo

- Escucha Ron, no me apetece conversar contigo – dijo con voz seria y de fastidio – déjame en paz ¿Quieres? Si lo que te preocupa es Ginny descuida ella está bien y no voy hacerle nada malo. Ya soy su novio ¿Qué más quieren?

Harry se levanto por completo de la cama y camino hacia la salida de la habitación. Ron se tiro en la cama y se llevo la mano a la frente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos

- Harry no ama a Ginny, pero si a Hermione

Harry salió de la habitación fastidiado de la vida que estaba llevando ahora que era novio de Ginny, definitivamente era lo peor que le podía pasar en la vida. Si tuviera que elegir entre esa situación y pelear con Voldemort definitivamente elegiría pelear con Voldemort.

Se encontró a Ginny en la sala común conversaba animadamente con algunas de sus compañeras, al verlo se levanto de un salto y se acerco a él. Le dio un beso que él no supo cómo responder hasta que se recordó a si mismo que Ginny era su novia y era su _deber_.

Cuando se separaron deseo estar tres metros bajo tierra. Hermione estaba de pie a lado de Luna en las escaleras de mujeres, lo miro fijamente y Harry supo que ella estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar y de gritar. Ella le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos después inclino la cabeza. Harry vio como Luna la tomaba de la mano y caminaban rápido hacia la salida, pasaron a lado de Harry quien sentía que el aire le faltaba

- ¡Es un… un…. ¡Lo odio! – Grito enojada mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas una piedra al lago – lo detesto, lo aborrezco… lo… amo – murmuro al final. Luna se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo, en ese momento Hermione se soltó a llorar como a una niña pequeña a la que han quitado su juguete preferido - ¿Por qué Luna? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de mi mejor amigo?

Luna no respondió. Se limito a darle su apoyo, su hombro para que ella llorara y sacara aquel dolor que llevaba en su corazón.

- Te envidio – dijo Hermione cuando se sintió más tranquila y ambas chicas veían como el sol empezaba a ocultarse entre las montañas. Luna arqueo una ceja – porque estas peleada con Ron pero no estás llorando como yo, eres muy fuerte

- No es eso – dijo ella – Ron me decepciono de cierta forma, pero es diferente porque no lo he visto con alguien más y porque además Ron corresponde mis sentimientos – luna tomo la mano de Hermione queriendo darle apoyo – ambas sabemos que no es lo mismo sufrir por alguien que te ama a sufrir por alguien que no sabes ni que siente

Hermione asintió – eso es cierto

- Deja de menospreciarte – comento Luna mientras recargaba su cuerpo con sus dos manos hacia atrás – eres más fuerte de lo que te imaginas, has llevado esto de una manera bastante tranquila, el dolor que se puede sentir por un amor es bastante grande y muy pocas personas saben llevarlo de la mejor manera

- Gracias Luna – Hermione la miro con una sonrisa sincera – de no ser por ti y por Draco creo que estaría perdida.

- Lo sabemos – bromeo, enseguida borro su sonrisa – para ser honesta creo que aunque no estuviéramos a tu lado lo sobrellevarías muy bien porque eres una persona extraordinaria

Hermione sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su amiga. No sabía si las palabras de su amiga eran ciertas pero si sabía que tenía a unos amigos increíblemente especiales.

**_Continuara… _**

**_Próximo capítulo quizás final quizás_**

**Espero sus reviews. GRACIAS**

**Mitsuki28**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pues aquí está el último capitulo. **

**Espero que este fanfic les haya gustado y que mi manera de escribir también. Publicare otro fanfiction nuevamente de mi pareja favorita HARRY/HERMIONE.**

**Ala lloro me encanta esta historia xD lo sé, yo la escribí pero me gusto. Además les agradezco mucho a todos porque me apoyaron e hicieron posible que pudiera terminarla. Por sus consejos y sus comentarios.**

**Habrá EPILOGO. Lo prometo. Nos vemos en el epilogo espero sus reviews!**

**Capitulo 10**

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? Casi un mes hundiéndose en la tristeza y contando los minutos, horas y segundos para marcharse y alejarse de él. Parece mentira que hubieran mantenido una relación y haber sabido que todo llegaría a su fin. Hermione caminaba hacia la sala común al llegar se encontró con Ron y Draco jugando ajedrez y con Harry mirando las llamas del fuego. Se acomodo en uno de los sillones dispuesta a leer un rato cuando la presencia de Ginny se hizo presente - Harry querido – dijo Ginny sentándose junto a Harry. Hermione rodo los ojos y se puso de pie para salir del lugar

- Aguarda – dijo Harry, si sus dos amigos lo escucharon lo ignoraron por respeto, Hermione se quedo de pie y giro su vista a él - ¿podemos hablar?

Ella negó con la cabeza – ¿No te queda claro que no quiero hablar contigo? Dijo mientras salía por el retrato de la dama gorda, Harry se quedo de pie sin mover un centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero Hermione no se espero que Ginny la siguiera, la detuvo tomándola del brazo

- Te dije que Harry es mío – dijo sonriendo arrogante – te gane Granger

- ¿Cuál era el premio? – Respondió - ¿Harry? ¿Eso es para ti? ¿Un premio? Porque para mí él es más que eso

- Que importa, no te quiere. Deberías usar la daga…

- ¿Qué daga? – pregunto la voz masculina de Harry, ambas chicas voltearon a ver

- Ninguna – dijo rápidamente Ginny

- ¿No la recuerdas Ginny? Me la diste el día de san Valentín – exclamo Hermione – un regalo de su parte – se dirigió a Harry - el que ríe al último ríe mejor – añadió susurrándole a Ginny.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

- Estas loca Ginny de verdad que cada día me sorprendes

- Puedo explicarlo Harry

- No, prefiero que no me digas – le dijo notoriamente enojado

Harry se giro para seguir su camino.

- Estoy harta Harry – grito ella, él le prestó atención – que me mires como si fuera una basura, con asco, con repugnancia ¿Qué te sucede?

Harry se acerco a ella.

- ¿Quieres saber qué pasa? – Ella asintió – pasa que ya no te amo, que estoy contigo porque Ron me amenazo con difamar a Hermione, ¿y porque no lo permití? Porque estoy enamorada de Hermione, de mi mejor amiga

- ¿Por qué? Mírame bien soy igual a tu madre – dijo ella – deberías amarme

- No eres igual a mi madre, ella no era egoísta, ella sabía amar – respondió – y te ame Ginny, mucho no tienes idea de cuánto pero el amor que tengo por Hermione sobre pasa aquel amor, entre ella y tu no hay comparación. Amo a Hermione, amo cada parte de ella, desde su forma de ser hasta su físico, y nada ni nadie va cambiar eso

Ginny le pego una bofetada.

- No te dejar ir Harry Potter, eres mío – Grito y salió corriendo – y si me dejas me mato te lo juro

- No Ginny, estoy contigo y me quedare aquí pero no soy tuyo… jamás podre ser tuyo porque mi corazón y mi alma son de Hermione – susurro al viento.

Cuando Hermione estaba por entrar al patio de trasformaciones, Harry le grito deteniéndola – Hermione tienes que escucharme. Ella lo ignoro aun cuando él la miro suplicante.

- Por favor Hermione háblame, me hace daño

Hermione lo miro. Y se volteo

- Hermione…

- No quiero Harry, lo nuestro se termino has vuelto con Ginny y yo… yo también voy a rehacer mi vida – le dio ocultando el dolor que sentía.

- ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso – Harry la tomo del brazo y se acerco hasta ella al mismo tiempo que ella retrocedía, sus piernas le temblaban, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrar la gama de sensaciones que estaba experimentando al tenerlo demasiado cerca

- Me quieres – sin esperar una respuesta se lanzo a los labios de la castaña, quien al principio deposito algunos golpes en el pecho de Harry pero segundos después de mucho intentarlo se rindió ante el beso y lo devolvió con la misma intensidad y deseo que él. Se separaron lentamente cuando el aire les falto y él unió sus frentes.

- Esto no puede volver a pasar – dijo ella – volviste con Ginny…

- Tienes que saber porque…

- No importa el porqué importa que estas con ella y yo no seré… la otra

- Jamás permitiría que lo fueras – él la vio a los ojos

- Pero no puedes esperar que me quede sola Harry tomaste tu decisión y la he respetado ahora respeta la mía – exclamo molesta por la falta de consideración de Harry, se giro para marcharse pero nuevamente la detuvo

- ¿Cuál es? ¿Buscarte a otro?

- Alejarme de ti y si enamorarme de otro si eso es posible

Ella se dio la vuelta pero él la detuvo de nuevo, ella se estremeció ante su contacto no podía evitar aquella sensación que él provocaba en ella

- Te amo – le dijo, ella exhalo conteniendo la respiración – estoy enamorado de ti

- Harry…

- Se que estoy con Ginny pero debes saber que mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti

- No…

- Si, estoy con Ginny no es por amor

- ¿Entonces porque? – Exclamo ella al borde de las lágrimas – si no la amas y si me amas a mí como dices ¡déjala!

- No puedo – murmuro. Ella retrocedió con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Entonces aléjate de mí…

Hermione empezó a retirarse y esta vez Harry no la detuvo, ni siquiera cuando escucho los sollozos y cuando distinguió una lagrima. Pensó que quizás era lo mejor. Aunque le doliera el hecho de que probablemente las cosas entre ellos no volverían hacer como antes.

Draco la tomo del brazo jalándola hasta él, ella coloco su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo y una vez más se soltó en lagrimas

- No lo soporto más – exclamo llorando – quisiera estar muerta…

- No digas eso – replico su amigo – llora todo lo que quieras pero no vuelvas a repetir esas palabras jamás en tu vida

- Draco porque… porque esto me tiene que pasar a mi

- ¿Y porque no habría de pasarte a ti? – respondió él. Y a pesar del dolor que se extendía por su pecho hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo, le dio la razón. ¿Y porque no? Es verdad, porque no habría de sucederle a ella si le pasa a casi todo el mundo. Si algo tenían en común el mundo mágico y el muggle es que en ambos existía el amor y por ende el dolor.

- Ginevra – la voz de Draco se escucho por el pasillo, para su suerte solo ella pasaba por ahí. Lo observo con curiosidad y se acerco hasta él

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a rendirte a mis pies?

Draco la tomo del brazo y la empujo a la pared poniendo sus dos manos en la pared cubriéndola con su cuerpo

- Escúchame bien – exclamo – me importa muy poco tu vida, me importa muy poco que seas hermana de Ron, con tu egoísmo estas lastimando a una persona a la que quiero mucho y a la que no soporto ver sufrir

- Te refieres a Hermione – apunto con coraje y recelo - ¿Qué tiene esa mosquita muerte que todos la prefieren?

- Coraje, valor, inteligencia, belleza, honestidad, cariño, bondad – contesto – y la lista es muy larga, tanto que no terminaríamos hoy pero como no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo te lo resumiré a una palabra, TODO

Ginny lo aparto y este no se resistió

- No se para que quieres a tu lado a una persona que no te ama – dijo Draco - ¿De qué te sirve, Ginny? No creo que Harry sea un juguete al que puedas comprar y dejar a tu antojo. Si está contigo es porque no quiere dañar a Hermione y tampoco quiere ser responsable de tu muerte pero contéstame una cosa ¿Para qué quieres a un hombre que cuando no está contigo y aun cuando si esta, sigue pensando en otra persona?

- Amo a Harry – contesto con las maños empuñadas

- Pero él no te ama a ti

- ¡No me importa! – Grito con algunas lagrimas empeñando sus pupilas – es mío, siempre lo ha sido me gusto antes que a ella, no es justo…

- Lo que no es justo es que arruines la vida de dos personas, de tres contigo. Jamás serás feliz con Harry porque él siempre estaré pensando en Hermione; lo mismo que ella en él. Harry podrá estar en cuerpo a tu lado pero debes entender que ya entrego su corazón a alguien más y ese alguien no eres tú. Deja de ser egoísta y por una vez en tu vida piensa en alguien más que no seas tú. De otra forma… jamás serás feliz.

Ginny se quedo de piedra frente a él y segundos después salió corriendo alejándose de él

- No creo que entienda – comento Pansy saliendo del salón de pociones – Ginny, no es la clase de persona que se sacrifica por alguien

- Tenía que intentarlo – musito Draco abrazando a su novia – me duele ver a Herms sufrir, ella es una gran chica

- En efecto lo es – Pansy suspiro – esperemos que Ginny entre en razón

- Tú lo has dicho, no es esa clase de persona

Hermione salió de la biblioteca con cinco libros enormes entre sus manos. Un chico de Ravenclaw llamado Matt estaba a punto de entrar en ese momento se topo con Hermione y ambos cayeron al suelo con los libros a lado de ella.

- Lo siento mucho Hermione

- Descuida fue un accidente – dijo ella - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Eres Hermione Granger – respondió él. Se levanto y ayudo a Hermione a levantarse del suelo, después empezó a recoger los libros de la castaña – todo el castillo te conoce, eres la número uno de tu clase, la mejor bruja de Hogwarts, amiga y novia de Harry Potter.

- Ex novia – corrigió. Matt la vio interesado – terminamos hace unos meses

- Oh si es verdad – comento el chico – es solo que todo Hogwarts te prefiere a ti como su novia que a Ginny

Hermione empezó a reír

Harry se debatía internamente entre que hacer y no hacer. Que hacía, vivir su vida a lado de una persona que no amaba o enfrentarse a todos por quien si amaba. Hermione y Ginny, dos personas completamente diferentes. Amaba a Hermione más que a su propia vida y no se imaginaba una vida sin ella, no podía. La vio ahí a la salida de la biblioteca, estaba con un chico y ella se reia feliz con ese chico, sintió que la sangre le hervía, pensó en ir y reclamarle ¿pero que iba a reclamarle? ¿Qué siguiera con su vida?

_Maldito mocoso_ pensó Harry.

- ¡Hermione! – la voz de Harry la hizo voltear, ahí estaba él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y las maños en un puño. Matt se despidió de ella y saludo a Harry quien le regalo una mirada fulminante y asesina. Hermione se sonrojo pero Matt solo le sonrió.

Ella iba a pasar de lado de él cuando Harry la detuvo del brazo y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo se encontró con los labios de Harry posándose en los de ella, la tomo por la cintura, se suponía que ella no debía responder al beso pero antes de su mente si quiera pensara o analizara, se encontró rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del joven y respondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad y ternura con la que él se lo daba. Cuando se separaron ella lo vio a los ojos

- Eres un idiota Harry Potter – grito, furiosa y sonrojada

- Un idiota al que amas

- Con toda el alma – murmuro ella y salió corriendo dejando los libros tirados 

_Hermione te amo y no voy a perderte. _Se levanto de la cama de un salto. Llego a la sala común, ahí estaba ella leyendo "historia de Hogwarts" ahí estaba ella, con el cabello revuelto como el día en que la conoció, ahí estaba ella con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio intentando descifrar la lectura; como si fuera encontrar algo más en aquel libro que seguramente se sabía de memoria . Bajo el último escalón, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Pansy y las personas que estaban ahí lo vieron con curiosidad al notar en sus ojos verdes la determinación

- Hermione…

Ella levanto la vista

- No – dijo ella y levantándose de su asiento camino hasta la salida, y él unos segundos después de decirle algo a Ginny, como otras veces, la siguió hasta detenerla en el pasillo. Ella volteo a verlo

- Tengo algo para ti – dijo Harry

- Basta Harry este es un juego que no voy a jugar ¿El beso de hoy? Olvídalo no volverá a pasar

Él saco una pequeña caja de su pantalón, Hermione dirigió su vista a la caja y no aparto su mirada de ella y quedo sorprendida ante el obsequio que vio, se llevo una mano al relicario que colgaba de su garganta, el regalo que yacía en aquella caja aterciopelada era igual de perfecto y especial que el relicario que a pesar de todo no se había quitado.

- Ha… Harry

- No quiero perderte, nadie te conoce mejor que yo… nadie… nadie sabe tus mayores secretos, tus recuerdos más profundos, tus miedos, tus preocupaciones – se acerco a ella y la atrajo hasta él abrazándola a su cuerpo, aferrándose a ella como si la vida se le fuera a ir, pego sus labios a su oído y murmuro lo siguiente - nadie sabe que después de hacer el amor te gusta quedarte recostada en mis brazos hasta que el sueño te vence, nadie sabe que un simple beso puede hacerte temblar, nadie sabe que cuando amas lo haces con todo el corazón, nadie Hermione te conoce ni conocerá mejor que yo – se alejo un poco pero aun la seguía abrazando, ella estaba paralizada ante aquellas palabras y emocionada, tanto que las lagrimas amenazaban por salir y él limpio cariñosamente aquella que se resbalo y deposito un suave y rápido beso en los labios de la castaña – este anillo es mi promesa Hermione – dijo él, sacando el diminuto anillo plateado con una piedra en forma de corazón – que eres la persona más especial e importante en mi vida, que eres la mujer a la que más amo… y que si me aceptas te juro que jamás me volveré alejarme de ti…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Tartamudeo - ¿Y Ginny?

- He terminado con ella – respondió

- No es verdad no tiene ni un segundo que los vi en la sala común

- Le grite que terminábamos y salí detrás de ti no quiero perderte Herms…te repito lo que hace horas te dije estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti… te amo

Hermione lo vio a los ojos, escucho algunos pasas correr y que se detuvieron detrás de ellos, los vio, Draco que con su mirada la estaba apoyando, lo mismo que Luna; Ron estaba sin verla directo a los ojos y Ginny parecía estar a punto de estallar en lagrimas rogándole que no lo aceptara.

¿Qué hacia? Harry estaba frente suyo, ofreciéndole un anillo y con él una promesa de amor, casi un mes sufriendo, un mes llorando y ahora todo se reducía a su decisión. Era Harry el amor de su vida frente a ella… regreso su vista a él dejando que una lágrima escapara por sus ojos y resbalara por su mejilla. Lo unico que queria era ser feliz, y sabia que esa felicidad estaba con él.

- Te odio – dijo Hermione, Harry se aparto un poco de ella al escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, ella tenía la mirada fija en el suelo – odio que me hayas pedido que te ayudara, odio tu maldita sonrisa que pones para conquistar, tus besos, tus caricias, odio que me hayas dejado…

- Hermione… - murmuro él

- Te odio porque a tu lado no puedo contralarme y haces que mi cuerpo se estremezca ante tu mirada, ante tu aliento… odio no poder odiarte y solo amarte…. – sin pensarlo un segundo lo abrazo él la movió un poco, marrón y esmeralda se encontraron, sonrieron y sellaron su compromiso con un beso, para entonces varias personas se habían reunido a su alrededor.

- Te amo – murmuro Hermione aun rozando sus labios con los de él

- Y yo a ti Hermione – respondió él volviendo a unir sus labios

- Has algo Ron

- No Ginny, ya déjalo ir. Ellos se aman y no voy a interferir, he sido un mal amigo todo este tiempo, le pegue a Hermione por ti, separe a Harry de ella por ti, pero se acabo si se aman de verdad yo los apoyo – dijo el pelirrojo, sintió una mano tomarle el brazo volteo a ver y el rostro de Luna apareció con una sonrisa en sus labios, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso que él correspondió.

Ginny salió corriendo alejándose de la multitud que rodeaba la reconciliación de Harry y Hermione, ella lo sabía, desde hace tanto tiempo, desde el momento en que Harry eligió a Hermione para que se fuera a su lado a la guerra, claro necesitaba tenerla cerca para luchar adecuadamente, para ayudarle en caso de ser necesario, lo sabia pero se había aferrado a retenerlo a su lado aun sabiendo que en lo profundo del corazón de Harry solo estaba Hermione, que siempre había sido Hermione, para Harry solo existía su Hermione.

- Harry – Ron se acerco a ellos – quiero pedirles perdón

- No importa Ron

Harry lo vio enfadado y después de darle un golpe que lo tiro al suelo le dijo – perdonado y olvidado

- ¡Harry! – exclamo Hermione

- Se lo merecía Herms – la abrazo con fuerza y volvió a besarla

Draco se acerco al trió seguido por Luna. Extendió la mano hacia Ron ayudándolo a levantar. Cuando estuvo de pie y con Luna abrazándolo volvió a extender la mano

- Págame la apuesta

- No – Draco lo miro confundido – Tu ya sabias que Hermione sentía algo por Harry – la aludida soltó una risita traviesa

- Una apuesta es una apuesta no seas tramposo Ronald Wesley

Ron puso mala cara pero después de un hechizo sus ahorros estaban siendo contados por Draco y sus amigos se reían felices.

La luz de la luna alumbraba sus cuerpos, bajo el gran árbol junto al lago aquel lugar que siempre compartían al que siempre acudían. Harry se encontraba sentado recargado en el árbol y a su lado estaba Hermione con aquella sonrisa que a él le parecía angelical.

- Perdóname Hermione – dijo él

- ¿Perdonarte que mi amor? ¿Qué me hagas feliz? ¿Qué llenes cada parte de mí? – él sonrió feliz ante sus palabras

- Por haberte hecho sufrir

- Lo pasado es solo pasado, este anillo Harry es nuestro compromiso y desde hoy estaremos por siempre juntos – ella se acerco para robarle un beso

- Siempre pero…

- ¿Pero? – menciono ella, él la aparto un poco y se puso de pie ella lo imito enseguida

Harry le sonrió y se arrodillo ante ella lo que hizo que Hermione sonriera nerviosa y feliz – Harry…

- Hermione Granger, yo no sé que tiene tu mirada, no sé que tiene tu olor, no sé que tiene tu sonrisa, no sé que tiene tu voz, tus besos y tus caricias pero debes saber; que solo a ti podría hablarle de un amor sincero e incondicional, que solo a ti podría entregarle por completo mi corazón, que aunque fui ciego y no lo acepte, desde hace tiempo vivo enamorado de ti y hoy Hermione quiero preguntarte ¿estarías dispuesta a compartir el resto de tu vida a mi lado…?

- ¡oh Harry! ¡Sí! Por supuesto que sí – Hermione se lanzo a sus brazos y ambos cayeron rodando por el pasto – te amo

- Te amo, eres lo mejor de mi vida – dijo Harry

Harry le dio un beso que ella correspondió. Sabía que desde ese momento todo estaría bien, todo marcharía bien. Porque Hermione era todo lo que alguna vez él pudo desear, era la mujer con la que definitivamente soñó estar. Y Hermione, para ella su sueño estaba hecho realidad.

El amor que compartían era todo lo que les faltaba en la vida, y ahora ya lo tenía.

_A tu lado encuentro motivos, de vivir, de amar, de soñar con un mundo en el_

_Que solo estés tú, a tu lado todo es mejor y no existe ningún error_

**FIN **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Espero sus reviews sobre el final y en epilogo. GRACIAS A TODOS ¡!**

**Saludos. **

**Mitsuki.28**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, bueno aquí está el epilogo, corto y espero bonito**

**Muchas gracias todos lo que siguieron esta historia. Por sus reviews, sus consejos. Muchas gracias de verdad.**

**A: Ao0i, Smithback, HHR, lanyera, Maribel chan Galadriel Grandchester, Jesszam, , lucecita11, rossyradcliffewatson, Gelly, Jess Potter Granger, Elsy82, Niki Hyuga, , Shura Dragon Fanel, jesica-haruzuchia, MissPotterGRanger, Celestt, BLACK, tezzy´rouses, blue, shelan, DeniGranger, Ornament, Black cronos, Rosalie lilian Hale, anónima, andreapotter96, ****Koori Hana, May CuLLen FeraLdh, jem de potter, Norely, lupiscisis, SakuraWinner.0, Agos, Esmeraldy, itzaik**

**Sé que muchos no se perdieron un solo capitulo, los tengo identificados y les doy las gracias de todo corazón, espero verlos en mi próximo fanfic y realmente espero que también sea de su agrado, ojala que les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca y nuevamente GRACIAS.**

**Prometo pasarme por sus fics. GRACIAAAS ¿Doy mucho las gracias? Jeje saludos a todos y un gran abrazo. **

**EPILOGO**

Parecía mentira que habían pasado cinco años desde aquella relación que empezó como juego y en el mismo día se hizo verdad. Se habían graduado de Hogwarts e incluso habían hecho una especialidad cada uno, Harry se había convertido en un medimago de los mejores y Hermione era una defensora de calidad, Ron un auror y Luna una profesora de Hogwarts, estos últimos dos se habían casado terminando Hogwarts; Draco era un auror y mantenía una relación con Pansy Parkinson.

Ron y Luna estaban esperando a su segundo bebé, y entre ellos el amor resaltaba a los ojos de todos. Aunque Molly no tomo muy bien la relación entre Harry y Hermione, termino por aceptarlo con el tiempo, sabía que Ginny en algún momento conocería a alguien especial.

- Estoy nerviosa – dijo Hermione de frente al espejo con aquel vestido blanco

- No debes estarlo hoy solo tienes que disfrutar – dijo Luna

- No puedo creer que en unas horas estaré casada con Harry

Se miro al espejo, cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios recordó aquel momento tan especial en el que Harry le pidió matrimonio, estaban en Hogwarts, su reconciliación. No se habían casado al terminar Hogwarts porque decidieron disfrutar de su noviazgo aunque vivían como una pareja lo último que faltaba era exactamente lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Unirse en matrimonio. Hace dos meses, por segunda vez Harry la invito a cenar a un bonito restaurant, después de cenar y conversar sobre las cosas que realizaron ese día, Harry se puso de pie y se hinco a sus pies, Hermione se sonrojo y se llevo una mano al rostro preparándose a lo que sabía que venía a continuación

- Hermione Granger, eres… la luz de mis ojos, la estrella que a guiado mi camino por muchos años, eres la mujer que desee, la mujer más maravillosa, la mujer que quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos y la mujer que deseo como esposa – Harry tomo una mano de Hermione y con la otra enseño el anillo de oro blanco con una piedra en el centro - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¡Sí! ¡Si que quiero!

Hermione se levanto y al tiempo que él se ponía de pie, lo abrazo y besó.

- ¡Hermione!

La joven castaña abrió los ojos y junto con Luna empezaron a reír

- Te dormiste he

- Estaba recordando el momento en que Harry me pidió matrimonio

- Hay Herms, te deseo de verdad que seas muy feliz

- Ya lo soy Luna, soy inmensamente feliz, lo digo no creí, no imagine, que terminaría siendo la esposa de Harry

- Yo si – dijo una voz que ambas chicas reconocieron – lo supe desde mi primer día en Hogwarts cuando los vi caminar por los pasillos, sonriendo, platicando

Hermione se giro y bajo del pequeño banquito donde estaba para que Luna le arreglara los últimos toques del vestido

- Ginny… - murmuro la castaña, Ginny se había alejado de los dos, después de aquel día no volvió a interferir no les dirigió la palabra a menos que fuera necesario. Estaba invitada a la boda era una Wesley después de todo, pero en ningún momento se imagino que llegaría.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto con la voz un poco apenada, Hermione asintió. Luna la saludo, al fin y al cabo era su cuñada, después salió del cuarto de Hermione.

- No imagine verte por aquí – dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio

- Vine a disculparme – menciono Ginny, se acerco a ella y le acomodo el tocado de su peinado – te ves hermosa Herms

- No comprendo

Ginny camino hacia la cama y tomo asiento en ella

- Siempre te he envidiado – dijo Ginny – sigo asiéndolo aunque ya no la manera mala, me alegro de que estés con la persona que quieres. Admito que en Hogwarts te tenía mala fe, eras famosa, peleaste con Harry siempre a su lado, él se enamoro de ti aunque no se diera cuenta hasta después, eres inteligente y hermosa…

- Ginny…

- Cuando entre a Hogwarts, hace tanto tiempo, tú te portaste conmigo como una gran amiga, ayudándome con los deberes, apoyándome con Harry… Harry Potter siempre supe que tarde o temprano se enamorarían ¿sabes? Era obvio siempre estaban juntos – rio melancólicamente recordando los años de Hogwarts – pero fui egoísta lo quería para mí y les hice tanto daño, pienso, que si mi familia y yo no hubiéramos prácticamente obligado a Harry a regresar conmigo después de la caída de Voldemort quizás desde ese instante tu y él hubieran estado juntos, vine hasta aquí a disculparme por el daño que te cause el ultimo año

- Olvídalo Ginny – Hermione se acerco hasta ella y la estrecho en un abrazo – eras una chica enamorada, todos cometemos locuras por amor

Ambas chicas se sonrieron y con ello quedo olvidado cualquier rencor que pudiera existir entre ellas.

- Algo nuevo ya lo tienes, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul – dijo Ginny acomodándole en el cabello un broche viejo, azul y prestado. Hermione rio ante aquel acto.

- Gracias Ginny

Ginny se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione.

- Harry

El chico de ojos verdes volteo a ver, era Ginny. Su cabeza se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación, él la saludo con un gesto de mano, ella entro por completo y le dio un abrazo que él no correspondió. La alejo sin parecer grosero ella solo le sonrió

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ginny?

- Solo vine a felicitarte – dijo – acabo de hablar con Hermione

Harry la vio cauteloso

- No pongas esa cara – dijo Ginny, se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba en la habitación – la felicite, le pedí perdón. Le dije que siempre supe que eran el uno para el otro

- Ginny no importa

- Tienes razón, no importa. Eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe. Debo irme. De nuevo muchas felicidades Harry

Ginny salió de la habitación. Harry respiro y después salió del cuarto.

Hermione apareció por la puerta que daba al jardín donde se llevaría el acto ceremonial, en Grimmauld place desde luego, desde hace algunos años ya vivían juntos en aquel lugar que con tanto esmerado habían arreglado en aquellas vacaciones. Harry esperaba al final del pasillo en sus labios tenía una sonrisa y en sus ojos se reflejaba el amor por la bruja que caminaba hacia él, tomada del brazo de su padre.

¿Se puede ser más dichoso en la vida? Se pregunto. Después de anhelar su propia familia ese día la tendría, su sueño se hacía realidad y él estaría para Hermione todos y cada uno de sus días hasta que diera el último suspiro. Después de algunas palabras, de firmar el acta, de entregarse los anillos, de ser unidos por el lazo sellaron su matrimonio con un beso que causo sensación.

- ¿Eres feliz Herms? - Pregunto Harry, se encontraban en medio de la pista bailando lo que era su primer baile como esposos.

- Inmensamente feliz, Harry – respondió ella dándole un beso – eres todo lo que alguna vez soñé, eres mi día y mi noche, eres toda mi vida

- Y tú eres la mía, mi razón de existir

Draco y Pansy se acercaron hasta ellos

- Déjame bailar con la novia, no sea egoísta – dijo Draco

Hermione empezó a reír, Harry aunque no muy convencido se aparto de su amada, sabiendo que tendría todo una vida y quizás muchas más para estar con ella.

- Listo Hermione, tu sueño se cumplió

- Gracias Draco, por estar siempre conmigo

Draco le sonrió con ternura. Y Hermione correspondió al gesto. Si, tenía lo que deseo, al amor de su vida y a sus mejores amigos con ella. Harry la miro, ahí bailando con uno de sus mejores amigos y se di cuenta que jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión porque Hermione era todo y más de lo que pudo haber deseado algún día tener.

Ese día lo disfrutaron a más no poder sin separarse ni un solo instante y al final del día cuando todos los invitados se marcharon ellos subieron a la habitación.

- Fue aquí donde me entregue a ti sin condición – menciono ella, con una copa en su mano

- Fue aquí donde me enamore perdidamente de ti – dijo él, alzaron las copas y después de brindar se dieron un beso.

Harry se deshizo de aquel vestido blanco, una lástima porque le quedaba hermoso pero más hermosa era ella al natural pensó el joven de ojos verdes. La beso con ternura, la acaricio con pasión, ella se entrego a él como muchas otras noches sin compromisos, sin restricciones solo para seguir uniéndose y haciéndose una sola persona, brindándose todo el amor que era posible entre ellos.

Un año después mientras estaban en el sillón de la sala viendo el televisor y ambos reflexionaban lo afortunados que habían sido por conocerse y enamorarse, de pronto Harry grito.

- ¡Se está moviendo! – grito Harry soltando una risa mientras acariciaba el abultado vientre de nueve meses de Hermione

- ¡No Harry! – Grito Hermione - ¡esta por nacer!

- ¿¡Que!

- Corre Harry, ya va nacer

Hermione dio un grito desgarrador, por las escaleras Dobby bajo con maletas y la mochila que tenia ropa para el bebé, lo que provoco la risa de Hermione que enseguida volvió a gritar. Harry como pudo la tomo entre sus brazos seguido por Dobby subieron al auto y se dirigieron rumbo a San Mungo. Era medico ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Oh si, era su primer hijo cualquier estudio se le olvido en ese momento ¿Por qué no usaron el traslador? A si, Hermione dijo que era peligroso, que quería trasladarse de manera muggle. Cuando llegaron Hermione entro rápidamente y Harry se quedo afuera, no le permitieron la entrada al ser doctor y pariente cercano.

Dentro se encontraba Hermione dando a luz a su pequeña hija, Harry caminaba de un lado a otro Ron y Draco intentaban calmarlo cuando una enfermera salió al pasillo

- Harry Potter – llamo la enfermera. Él camino hasta ella – puede pasar

Entro a la habitación donde estaba Hermione, ahí acostada en la cama tenía en brazos a una pequeña bebe, ella sonrió al verlo y con una mirada le pidió que se acercara. En sus brazos se movía delicadamente una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y piel morena, abrió un poco los ojos no mucho pero lo suficiente para visualizar sus pupilas verde esmeralda

- Tiene tus ojos – dijo Hermione – justo como quería – sonrió

Hermione le paso a la bebe y él la recibió encantado – y tu cabello. Harry se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso, el amor que sentía por Hermione estaba reflejado en aquella bebe, su hija producto de su amor.

- ¿tienes todo lo que querías? – pregunto Hermione con la vista un poco pesada

- Tengo todo lo que desee, mi familia, a ti Hermione y a esta bebe – le dio otro beso – ¿recuerdas aquella vez en que nos vimos en el espejo de oesed?

- Me vi a tu lado y con esta bebe aunque ahí tenía el cabello negro como el tuyo

- ¿En serio? – Hermione asintió – que curioso… yo también me vi a tu lado, te abrazaba y en tus brazos tenias a la pequeña Lili

- El espejo de oesed… te enseña lo deseos más profundos del corazón

- Mi corazón siempre supo que eras tú – Harry le di un casto beso en los labios – descansa, cuando despiertes te prometo que seguiré a tu lado porque lo mejor que me paso Herms fue enamorarme de ti.

Hermione sonrió alegre y cerró los ojos con su mano entrelazada con la de Harry, sabiendo que al despertar él estaría a su lado con su bebe en brazos. Era feliz y sabia que también él lo era y es que lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida era haber encontrado el amor en su mejor amigo.

**FIN**

**AHH Llego a su fin. Bueno GRACIAS, espero sus comentarios de este ultimo capitulo. **

**VIVA EL HARRY & HERMIONE ¡FOREVER!**

**Se despide, Mitsuki28**


End file.
